Ominous Hours
by atemumana
Summary: Post-46. Sometimes, peace disappears and reappears. Kaname and Yuuki start their new life together with a son. When the other vampires refuse to stay quiet, their attempts may harm the happy life they are leading. KxY. Complete. Full summary inside.
1. One: Mister Bat

**Ominous Hours**, a Vampire Knight fanfiction. Written by **atemu-mana**, otherwise known as Kiyu Yuu. The story is set right after chapter 46. Pairing set is Kaname and Yuuki. Zero will appear, somehow.

**Full summary below:**

Zero and Yuuki separated with Yuuki following Kaname to proceed life with the one she truly loved while Zero continued his life as a Vampire Hunter. He swore he'll kill her if they meet and she'll hide from him to give him a reason to live. Time passed, Yuuki and Kaname had a family of their own but situation was in the brink of madness within the vampires' society as Kaname was labelled mad by almost all the vampires for killing the Council of Ancients. Kaname and Yuuki hid themselves and with some trusted companions, they managed to gain control of the situation. Will they succeed in the end to gain peace that somehow refused to appear? Will Kaname and Yuuki survive this new journey of theirs?

-----

Do you still feel scared...

_Ignore those, Yuuki._

Still feel scared after getting your memories back?

_Ignore it, Yuuki!_

No...

_Yuuki!_

No...

_Yuuki! Wake up!_

No!!!

--

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The door stormed wide open with Kaname rushing into Yuuki's room. He went to her side and gave her a gentle shake to her small body. "Yuuki, wake up, please. Wake up. You're having a nightmare. Yuuki!" Kaname called. He noticed her face looked strained as if she was in danger. "Yuuki," he started slowly. "Wake up, Yuuki. Wake up, I am here."

Sob of tears were heard from Yuuki as she slowly opened her eyes. She clutched Kaname's shirt tightly and continued crying on his chest. "Kaname... Kaname nii-sama..." she said along her tears. Kaname brought Yuuki close to him and hugged her as he let her cry until she's done. He patted her head to soothe her with a whisper of, "Just cry, Yuuki. Let your tears out. Let it out. Let it be."

After a while, the tears finally stopped and Yuuki let herself free from Kaname's protective arms. "Thank you, nii-sama," she said as she bowed down and still looked upset. Kaname only looked at Yuuki shortly before he lifted her chin and asked what was wrong. Yuuki shook her head and said it was nothing.

"Why must you lie to me, Yuuki?" asked Kaname, looking down.

Yuuki blinked and looked at Kaname. "Wh.. What do you mean, nii-sama? I didn't—"

"Lied. You lied. Your eyes wouldn't be running wild if you're not upset. I know that nature of yours."

Naturally, her hands touched the area of her eyes and she realized she wasn't looking straight. _Oh no!_ She replied, "Uh... It's nothing, Kaname nii-sama. Nothing at all!"

Kaname nodded and rose from her bed. He touched her hair and said, "Very well. When you're ready, do tell me about it. However, if the dreams are too frequent, I'm afraid I have no choice but to—"

"I will tell you..." said Yuuki as she paused before continuing. "When I am ready, I would tell you, Kaname nii-sama!"

Kaname nodded for the second time and walked towards the door. "Have a good night," said Kaname as he closed the door quietly.

"Good night..." her voice trailed.

--

Yuuki waited until Kaname's footsteps were no longer there. She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness," she said to herself as she clutched tight the pillow near her. "I can't possibly tell nii-sama that I still have those dreams. Aaah~"

"What am I suppose to say?" she asked. "Should I say to him, 'Nii-sama, the dreams I often had were always about Zero's last words! He asked if I'm all right after getting my memories back and I said no but... But I don't know what to do now! It kept haunting me! What should I do now.' No! Not like that! Kaname wouldn't forgive him. I told him that I'm fine too... But..."

"But what?" asked someone.

Yuuki half-screamed in surprise. She fidgeted and looked around for the source of the voice. "Who... Where... Who are you?!" she asked, still clutching her pillow.

"Look behind you, Pureblood princess!" said the voice.

Yuuki turned around at the windowpane and to her big shock, it was a bat. "A bat?! You're a bat?!" she asked. Her eyes blinking in shock and rapidly.

The small creature nodded. "Of course I am a bat. What are you, 'human'? Hah! You're the same as I am, we're related. You are a vampire and I am a bat. We can become a pair."

Yuuki look of surprise returned to normal. "I know that, silly. You must have a master, right? Who is your master and why are you here? Do you have your family? Are you lost? Maybe you need help. Tell me, I can help you!" said Yuuki in delight as she quickly reached the area where the small bat was.

The bat flipped his wings to shoo Yuuki. "No no, you dimwit! I rather like here! Let me stay here!" said the bat.

"What?!" asked Yuuki in denial. "No, you can't stay here! Go back to your master!!" cried Yuuki as she tried to push the bat away. "Go or else, I'll shoo you out of here with force!"

"Try me!" said the bat, accepting the dare.

"You evil bat!" said Yuuki angrily as she lifted her hands to give the bat a nice slap. "Here goes!"

However, as she was about to slap the bat out from her room, the door opened quickly.

"Yuuki!!" cried Kaname from the door. "Stop it! Don't use violence over bats! They're part of us!" He slowly strode over her and lifted her down from the windowpane.

"But... But Kaname nii-sama, this bat should go home! Back to its' master! Go home, you silly bat!" cried her angrily.

"Stop making a fuss over nothing, Pureblood princess!" said the bat as he flipped his wings and landed on Kaname's right hand. "This place... is my home."

There was a long silence before the events continued. Kaname left the bat back to its hanging place as he explained to Yuuki that the bat was part of him, part of his powers. He gave some of his powers to give life to the bat, thus he told Yuuki that she shouldn't slap the bat out from the place they were staying as the bat belonged and served him alone.

Yuuki stared at Kaname with uneasy feelings. "You made him your spy, don't you, nii-sama?! You made him watch me! Can... Can you see what he saw?! You pervert bat!" cried Yuuki as she flushed red.

Kaname chuckled. "What's the problem, Yuuki? We've been together, don't we? I've no need for spies or some sort."

"You heard! I was talking to myself and this bat asked me a question! Clearly he was planning to tell you!" accused her.

The laughter died and Kaname asked Yuuki. "Even if it's true, then? I asked you before what dreams you had yet you refused to tell me. I am concerned about you, Yuuki. If you want, I could erase the fears you had, that is, if you wish for it."

"I..." said Yuuki short. "I am afraid you will hate me."

"For what?" asked him in return.

"Because I could still remember Zero's words! He asked if I was still afraid after getting all my memories! I said 'no' but somehow, I don't know why I could still remember his words! I have nothing to fear! I have you, nii-sama!" cried Yuuki. "I don't know," she sobbed.

The bat flipped his wings once again and said, "Fear of something is always there, Pureblood princess. Every single person has it, including you vampires. It is natural for you to remember things like that. You are not living in peace forever!"

Yuuki stared at Kaname for confirmation. "The bat didn't say what you want to say, doesn't it?" asked her.

Kaname shook his head. "He speak his own mind, however, what he said was true. As I have told you before, through Mr. Aidou, it turned out that they saw I did something big and began to go against me. Only a few who supported me secretly gave me the clear situation within the vampires' society."

"What did you do?" asked Yuuki curiously.

"Something..."

"Tell me, Kaname. I told you my secret, now it's your turn."

"The Council."

"The one that Ichijou-senpai's grandfather's in? What about him?"

"Yuuki, the situation in the vampires' society is dangerous for you to know. It is hard for me to explain—"

"Hard to explain or refused to explain?" asked Yuuki with her straight face. "You are hiding it from me! Once again, you never tell me anything! I'm a vampire, I love you, you love me, just tell me what is wrong with the vampires race! Why are we hiding from the vampires? Why can't I see other vampires? Do they know I existed? Are you keeping me to yourself, Kaname? Please tell me, I beg you!"

Kaname held Yuuki tightly, refusing to let her go. "I'm sorry, Yuuki. I'm sorry for being unfair but this is—"

"This is what?!" asked Yuuki after she pushed Kaname away. "Just tell me! I am ready to accept your dark, mysterious secrets! Just tell me!"

They did not talk until a while later. Kaname looked at the floor and as he slowly lifted his head, he told her. "The Council of Ancients, a few years ago, I've destroyed them. However, although all of them died only one survived and that person was Ichijou Asato, or often I liked to call him as Ichiou. Ichiou wasn't there when I destroyed the other Council members. He was with Ichijou and they were about to fight."

"I do not know the result of the fight but all I know, Ichiou is back and he was gathering new Council members. Even much worse, he decided that the monarch would restart once again but since I wasn't there to become their King of Vampires, they decided for someone else."

Yuuki gulped. "Who would become the King if you're the only male pureblood left?" asked Yuuki.

"Queen. Shirabuki Sara became their Queen of Vampires. It was a sad thing," said Kaname as he sighed. "Happy?"

"No. If she became Queen, then who is her King? There are no other Purebloods besides you!" cried Yuuki in denial. "They want you, right?"

Kaname shook his head. "Not so. They knew that I would have rejected the idea of reviving the monarchy. Plus, I've killed the Council so I am considered mad for now. They are probably after me, like they're after Shizuka. If they caught me, I would stay inside a cage. You would miss me, wouldn't you?"

Yuuki blushed and hugged Kaname tightly. "No! You can't go! If they caught you, they will have to take me as well! That's what I'm going to do. There's no more Purebloods, are they insane?! If they call you mad, then... I am mad too!" cried Yuuki.

Kaname was surprised with Yuuki's deep loyalty to her and returned her hug. He touched her face and kissed her lightly. He gave a sweet smile and told her even if he was restrained within a cage, he could always escape from there. "I am powerful, I could do anything. For you, my beautiful love," said Kaname. "If I died, then I would hate myself... for I failed to fulfill the promise I made with Juri."

Yuuki touched Kaname's face and looked into his crimson red eyes. "You will keep that promise, Kaname. You will."

They shared a long kiss before continuing with their personal needs. The small bat closed its' wings and left the couple with their intimate activities. The moon was bright that night and the wind smelled of troubles ahead.

-----

**(TBC)**

**A/N:** Hi there VK readers! How are you?! Yes, I am sorry for neglecting my fanfiction, Truth mainly! I am very sorry but I see that no one really like to read stories that have original characters (OC), so I've decided that OC will stay within my territories. I will try my best to stay in story where the characters existed. This is my newest fanfiction, titled Ominous Hours. It happened a few years right after Chapter 46, with Yuuki starting her life as a vampire, learning the secrets of the vampires themselves and of course, her life with her beloved Kaname nii-sama.

Hope you enjoy! I expect positive reviews! Thanks for all the support.


	2. Two: Her Training

**Ominous Hours**, a Vampire Knight fanfiction. Written by **atemu-mana**, otherwise known as Kiyu Yuu. The story is set right after chapter 46. Pairing set is Kaname and Yuuki. Zero will appear, somehow.

**Full summary below:**

Zero and Yuuki separated with Yuuki following Kaname to proceed life with the one she truly loved while Zero continued his life as a Vampire Hunter. He swore he'll kill her if they meet and she'll hide from him to give him a reason to live. Time passed, Yuuki and Kaname had a family of their own but situation was in the brink of madness within the vampires' society as Kaname was labeled mad by almost all the vampires for killing the Council of Ancients. Kaname and Yuuki hid themselves and with some trusted companions, they managed to gain control of the situation. Will they succeed in the end to gain peace that somehow refused to appear? Will Kaname and Yuuki survive this new journey of theirs?

-----

"Wrong, wrong, wrong again! Pureblood princess, come on now!" scolded the bat angrily over Yuuki's lack of motivation in her training. "Controlling your powers isn't easy, Pureblood princess! Try harder!" added the bat.

Yuuki sighed. "Why in the world do I get a bat for a tutor?!" she asked. "Why Kaname nii-sama can't find someone who is better and more like me? You're a bat, you're small and you don't even hold weapons! How can you teach me anything?" questioned Yuuki.

Two nights after the events that surprised Yuuki with the arrival of the bat Kaname owned, it was decided that Yuuki's tutor to control her pureblood's powers was the bat. Yuuki was turned off by that silly idea of Kaname's but when he said he meant it, Yuuki took her words back. To get Kaname angry was the least she planned to do. _Getting him angry in bed would be good but it's my training. No good._

The bat flew towards Yuuki and scratched her. "Do not speak to your tutor like that, Pureblood princess. You are one fool for thinking I am nothing!"

Yuuki looked angrily at the bat and mocked him, "What?! You're created from Kaname's powers, without his powers, you wouldn't be here! You are also small! Small! In addition to that, you're only a nameless bat that's lucky enough to serve under Kaname."

The bat glared at Yuuki as she returned the same glare. "Hmph! Kaname-sama told me to tutor you and I shall tutor you then! Prepare this, Pureblood princess!" cried the bat as it flew straight towards Yuuki who in return ran against him, holding tightly the Artemis scythe.

"HAAAAAAAA!!!" cried the two of them. Sadly, their first attack did not work properly and they continued attacking one another continuously. "Here! This! Take this! That! Get this!!" Basically, that were what they yelled towards one another while attacking each other. Who knows that a bat could fight with the Pureblood princess who in no matter what state she was, would still have the childish side of hers.

---

Yuuki slammed the table furiously. She sat on her chair and waited patiently for Kaname's return from his secret business. When he did, Yuuki strolled towards him and told him to sit down. When he sat down on the chair, she returned to her place, opened her heart, and revealed her intention.

"Kaname, one question. Why the bat? I don't want such small thing to teach me how to control my powers!" asked Yuuki as she blinked a couple of times. "You see, I know that the bat is a part of you but it is just too small for me. If my teacher is you then perhaps—"

Kaname smiled. "You were expecting me, don't you?" asked him. When he noticed Yuuki nodded, he smiled again. "Oh Yuuki, you do know that if I stayed to teach you, then it wouldn't be a training but more than just _training_. You would like that; you're a pervert after all." He gave a wicked smile and it went straight from her head to her toes.

Yuuki stuttered and blushed. "Ka... Kaname! You... You idiot! The pervert is you, not me, silly!" cried Yuuki as she covered her face.

"Yuuki."

She shook her head lightly. "You are the pervert one!"

"Yuuki."

"No!" she said as she continued shaking her head.

"Listen to me already, Yuuki!" cried Kaname. "I am tired from the journey. I was wondering if you would want to—"

There was enough amount of silence before Yuuki answered his question. She giggled when she understood his request, her head swayed side to side; nodding vigorously that it was the right moment for them to share some moments with each other.

"Okay, Kaname. If you want it so much..." she trailed off, still red with the meaning of his request.

Kaname gave a sweet smile. "Come here, Yuuki. Come here for me."

Yuuki rose and walked towards Kaname before sitting on his lap. She touched his shoulder and leaned close to his neck. "Do you want me first or should I have my fill first? Blood taste sweeter when tasted with your own," she teased as she played with Kaname's hair. "Hmm, Kaname? Which want do you want? You or me?"

She gave him a light purr that even Kaname cannot keep his hands off Yuuki. "Stop it, Yuuki. I want my own first, and then you can have yours," said Kaname as he lifted Yuuki higher so her neck was at the same level as his mouth. He opened his mouth to reveal the fangs. He took the pleasure licking Yuuki's neck before biting it.

Upon realizing Kaname bit her neck, Yuuki grasped his shirt, refusing to leave him. It hurt of course but she does not mind the pain. "It is... painful, Kaname! Aah..." said Yuuki before she gasped when he took more than usual. "Ka... Kaname! Aah! Aaah!" cried Yuuki as she clutched his hair tightly that it hurt him and the two fell together from the chair.

Realizing that they fell, Kaname left Yuuki's neck and continued licking his hand and mouth, Yuuki's body on top of him. "It was delicious, Yuuki. Truly delicious. It was interesting to know how strong your love is for me. Thank you, my love." Kaname dragged Yuuki to him as he hugged her. "Your turn now, I am ready."

Yuuki grunted. "This is becoming too easy, Kaname. Can't we make love first?" asked Yuuki. She touched her forehead with his forehead and realized that in that perspective, Kaname looked very handsome. "Oh, that bat of yours made me feel silly, Kaname nii-sama. I feel stupid!" murmured Yuuki as she leaned close against Kaname.

_A roller coaster ride_, no doubt. He patted Yuuki's back and lightly kissed Yuuki's temple as she closed her eyes. "You are becoming more like a woman, Yuuki. It is normal for you to crave those dark desires on me. I am pleased to know you would want to make love with me and feed each other. Haruka and Juri used to behave like that." He gave a beautiful smile and lifted his head to give access of his neck purely to Yuuki. Seeing the neck made Yuuki's eyes glowed as she slowly opened her mouth wide and a gasp escaped from Kaname.

---

Three days later, Yuuki finally awakened from her sleep. It was morning. However, the curtain prevented the light from passing through. It was dim. She tossed and rolled around the large bed before she realized that Kaname wasn't there. She groaned in dissatisfaction. "I want Kaname!" complained her. Soon, she realized that without Kaname, she felt lonely. With no one there to give her company, all she has were everything inside the house. She sighed.

As she closed her eyes trying to find a good reason to spend her day, the window creaked as the bat entered the bedroom. He flapped his wings and carefully landed on the ceiling. He greeted his mistress with a splendid greeting. "Good morning, Pureblood princess! Hope you are enjoying your days. Would you want to practice for today? Kaname-sama would appreciate it if you continue your progress."

Yuuki opened one of her eyes and noticed the bat was directly on top of her.

"Perhaps later. Anyway, how about if we chat?" said Yuuki instead, smiling when the bat nodded in agreement. "Good. Since I don't have any companion, you're my only companion. So, why do you call me as 'Pureblood princess' instead of my name or maybe something related to 'Kuran', bat?" asked Yuuki slowly.

It was the first time Yuuki heard the bat squeaked. "You are the Pureblood princess, are you not, Pureblood princess? Since you are, there's no need to call you something else. Pureblood princess, you are related to the Kuran lineage so it is acceptable. Kuran clan is the most powerful and strongest within the community of vampires."

Yuuki nodded but she spoke. "I meant, even if I am a Pureblood, I have a name. Can't you call me by my name?" pleaded her with puppy eyes.

"Kaname-sama said that you shouldn't be using your name. Even if you call yourself Kuran Yuuki, you are still a Pureblood princess. Even the name Kuran Yuuki is dangerous if the outside world know about it. You could be in harm and I would not have any weapons to protect you. Of course, even if there's danger, you can use your powers!" The bat paused when he realized Yuuki was still confused. "I MEANT, when you train harder!!!"

Like a lightning shock, Yuuki whimpered. "Okay, okay. I'll get ready. Now, you leave me alone! Go!" shooed Yuuki as she raised her hands to shoo the little bat. The bat responded by complaining that Yuuki was a beast. "I know I'm not as gentle as Kaname nii-sama! He is perfect!!" cried Yuuki loudly.

Two hours later, Yuuki appeared at the practice hall. She was wearing a simple outfit made for training. Her hair was styled with two braids hanging near her head. On her hand was a simple wooden sword, instead of the Artemis scythe. According to her tutor, the bat, wooden sword would be perfect for simple training especially with small enemies. Since the bat was Yuuki's opponent for the practice, it was relevant that her weapon was much normal than the scythe.

"Very well. That's a nice outfit! It fits you perfectly, Pureblood princess!" commented the bat as he flapped his wings. When he saw Yuuki blushed on his comment, he giggled. "Kaname-sama said—"

Yuuki threw a small rock towards the bat and it swayed around dodging it. "Stop with Kaname nii-sama's words!!" cried Yuuki angrily. She turned the sword around and ordered the bat to start with her training. "Here I go!" cried her as she ran, disappeared and reappeared behind the bat and slapped him with her sword.

"KYAAAAA!" cried the bat as he flew far and hit the large tree. Yuuki gasped and almost wondered if the bat was all right. To be sure, she ran towards the location to see his condition.

"Are you all right, mister bat?" asked Yuuki in panic when she saw the little creature didn't open his eyes. "Hey, wake up. Kaname-sama would be angry with me if you don't wake up! Hurry! I don't know what to do it you're not here!" cried Yuuki as she shed her tears and sobbed.

The bat slowly moved his head and opened his eyes. Seeing his master's mistress crying for his state, he smiled. "Well, at least you did well with your sword. Your hand must be strong. That is something, Pureblood princess."

Yuuki wiped her tears, smiled as she held the creature, and patted him. "I'm so sorry, mister bat. Oh, I must apologize."

The bat shook his head. "It's all right. I didn't concentrate myself that time. It is okay. You have the strength and even without the weapon, you can do it," said the bat as he smiled. Yuuki returned the smile and hugged him.

"Thank you, mister bat. You are just like Kaname."

--

When Kaname returned from his business, he saw Yuuki was sitting on the couch and sounded asleep. He strode towards her and sighed in relief that she was sleeping while taking care of his small bat. _I see, the training went well. No wonder went she hit him, I felt as if I were punched by her._ Kaname sat next to Yuuki and tugged her close to him. "I'm home Yuuki. Thank you for taking care of my bat," he whispered, knowing that Yuuki didn't even hear him.

"It's okay, nii-sama. Mister bat is yours, so I have to take care of it. Thank you for existing in my life."

Kaname blinked as he quickly looked at Yuuki. She was still sleeping but she murmured words in her sleep. Kaname smiled and slowly rose to pick her up and put her to bed. Instead of leaving the bat, he carried the two of them together. As soon as they reached the bedroom, Kaname woke the little bat and asked if he would much prefer the ceiling rather than the bed. The bat nodded and flew up to the ceiling.

Kaname whispered some spell and the bat returned to sleep. Then his focus returned to Yuuki who lay sleeping. Her positioned her carefully and stroked her hair. Looking at Yuuki's face sleeping, Kaname kissed her forehead. A few minutes later, he went into the bathroom for a quick refreshing bath. When he finished, he went back to bed but noticed that there was something with Yuuki.

He touched Yuuki's stomach and felt a slight curve. He gasped but returned to touch the same spot. Making sure that Yuuki was still asleep, he leaned close and put his head on her stomach to hear if there are movements. Ten minutes later, he lifted his head, stared at Yuuki and asked himself; "Yuuki, are you pregnant?"

It left Kaname in question and curiosity. He wanted to ask Yuuki if she conceived his child but he rather waited before asking her later. He smiled lightly. "Maybe this life isn't that bad. Yuuki is happy with me and if she conceived my child, it would be adorable. I just hope that we could survive the upcoming problems, Yuuki."

Kaname scooted close to Yuuki and hugged her. "Good night, my love. If you are with child, I am the happiest vampire in the world. The most happiest of all."

--

Somewhere far and hidden from the eyes of the vampires and humans, the Kingdom of Vampires, the lights suddenly lit. For thousands of years and generations, they had abandoned the castle. After the previous monarchy ended, the vampires were under the watchful eyes of the Council of Ancients. However, some things had changed.

"Ichiou. Thank you so much. Having control and powers are very wonderful."

"Your welcome, milady. You are our only Pureblood left and at your request, I shall follow it," said Ichiou as he bowed down with acceptance of the new rulers of the vampires.

The Pureblood vampire chuckled. "How nice of you, Ichiou. Knowing that your grandson's life is at stake, I am sure you would do anything," said her as she bit her finger.

Ichiou shook his head. "My grandson's life is no longer my concern. The betrayer, Kuran Kaname, had bewitched him. Who knew that he would actually killed the rest of my Council members. He is mad, milady. We've sent our people to capture him."

Shirabuki Sara positioned herself correctly on her throne. "Does that mean you would kill him, Ichiou?" she asked in deep curiosity.

"Is there a problem, milady? He is insane after all. Even if we keep him, he would cause trouble," explained Ichiou. "You already have my grandson to be your mate."

Sara nodded. "Yes, yes. Kaname-san is very hard to change. He is too powerful, being the strongest Pureblood within all Purebloods. He is also quite stubborn, am I right? Stubbornness at this age would have been hard to change or even to control it. Oh well, the Purebloods popularity has decreased and the Noble vampires are increasing instead. How hard, the strongest class of the vampires is in the brink of extinction. Poor us." She sucked her own blood before waving her hand forward, calling her special creatures.

"Behold my strongest shadows!" Sara started. "I've gave you life and the only thing I ask from you is to find Kuran Kaname and that mate of his and bring them here! I want them, preferable in alive state. I have no use if they are dead when you bring them later. Only pile of sands that have no use anymore to me... or even to everyone else."

The two shadows nodded and disappeared within seconds. Sara added, "Take as long as you want, my shadows, but I will have my hands on them."

Ichiou bowed once again and noticed his grandson, Takuma arrived with his guards. "Takuma-kun," he called but there was no response.

"Ichiou, Takuma is under my spell. He wouldn't listen to you but only from me. Come here, Takuma, come~" called Sara sweetly as she waved her hands towards him. Takuma walked towards Sara and accepted her invitation. "Leave, Ichiou. Your grandson and I, we have something to do," said Sara as she stood up, held Takuma's hand and left the room.

Ichiou once again bowed down. "Very well, milady."

-----

**(TBC)**

**A/N:** Wow guys! Thanks for the reviews! I got 5 just with chapter one! Hopefully I'll get more. *grins* Well, this chapter is mainly about Yuuki's training and her master is none other than the bat! Kaname is off somewhere else, I would have told you guys if I can tell but his business remained secret for now! Anyway, I've told two of my reviewers that the bat will have more appearance in the future. Currently, he remained nameless but he'll have a name later. So his name for now is, "Mister Bat". About KY, forgive me of their actions, if I make Yuuki wanting too much of love, then she'll be OOC but if she doesn't ask for more love, you guys will demand for love and plus, Kaname want Yuuki's love after all these years.

Next chapter will have some fluff romance, I swore I wouldn't write in detail since I'll fail. Oh, yes, do you think Yuuki is pregnant? Confirmation will be in chapter 4! Why chapter 4 instead of chapter 3? Because chapter 3, we will have some guests and who will find them caught in the act?! Kaname will ask Yuuki again of course. Haha.

I've actually wrote out the main story of each chapter, lol. I was like, wait, eleven chapters for eleven main themes, lul. Oh well, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I've introduced the Queen, although it didn't say Queen but Rulers = Queen. Someone please don't kill me for making Takuma like this. I've no choice! Read and review. Thanks! I love your reviews!


	3. Three: An Assault

**Ominous Hours**, a Vampire Knight fanfiction. Written by **atemu-mana**, otherwise known as Kiyu Yuu. The story is set right after chapter 46. Pairing set is Kaname and Yuuki. Zero will appear, somehow.

**Full summary below:**

Zero and Yuuki separated with Yuuki following Kaname to proceed life with the one she truly loved while Zero continued his life as a Vampire Hunter. He swore he'll kill her if they meet and she'll hide from him to give him a reason to live. Time passed, Yuuki and Kaname had a family of their own but situation was in the brink of madness within the vampires' society as Kaname was labeled mad by almost all the vampires for killing the Council of Ancients. Kaname and Yuuki hid themselves and with some trusted companions, they managed to gain control of the situation. Will they succeed in the end to gain peace that somehow refused to appear? Will Kaname and Yuuki survive this new journey of theirs?

-----

"Kaname-sama," called someone. "Welcome."

Kaname stepped inside the room and gave a few nods to a few vampires who asked him some questions. When he finished, he strode towards the person who called for him. They exchanged greetings. "How is it? What do you get now, Mr. Aidou?" asked Kaname politely. He waited for Mr. Aidou's reply.

"Kaname-sama, I believe it is dangerous if you continue to stay hidden. The Queen has sent out her two most powerful shadows to track the two of you. I have a bad feeling that she might realize that we are rebelling against her," explained Mr. Aidou. "What do you think about it, Kaname-sama?" he asked as he gave Kaname a special document containing several reports.

He studied the reports carefully, examining what was best to do for that time. Kaname said, "They won't be able to track us yet. For precaution, it is wise if we send out decoys to delay their search. It is easy to fool the shadows... Although I can't believe Sara would use this trick."

"Maybe because those shadows are much powerful than others, Kaname-sama?" asked Aidou. He gave a smile to Kaname before standing up to greet Kaname. "Kaname-sama, it has been a while."

Kaname chuckled and smiled. "Hello, Aidou. Say, can you do me a favor?" he asked.

Aidou's face brightened up. "Sure thing, Kaname-sama."

--

_If I have a baby, I want to call him as..._

"Pureblood princess! Wake up!" called the bat.

"Uhm... I want to sleep, Mister Bat. I'm having a good dream now!" murmured Yuuki as her hands moved around.

"Princess!" called the bat before he got thrown away.

_Hmm... Where was I? Ah, yes, if I have a baby... I would call him..._

Yuuki blinked. She closed her eyes to continue her dream but she couldn't. She wished she could but it failed. She grunted. "Mister Bat, when I am sleeping, please leave me alone. It was a good dream but you ruined it! I wish I could return to that dream. It was beautiful," said Yuuki as she positioned herself to a sitting position. "Oh, it's noon?"

The bat flapped its' wings and landed on Yuuki's hand. "Yes. It is normal though. Are you hungry, Pureblood princess?" asked the bat politely.

Yuuki shook her head. "No. I am not hungry, Mister Bat. Oh yes, how about if we have another chat?" asked her as she gave a warm smile.

"Sure. Which part of this world do you wish to know, Pureblood princess?" asked the bat in eagerness.

She nodded and asked her first question, "A few nights ago, Kaname told me about the vampires monarchy. Can you tell what is going on with the present?" Yuuki stared at the small bat and she knew the bat understood her reason for asking such delicate question.

"The monarchy stopped during your grandfather's generation. Your parents; Haruka and Juri, including your uncle, Rido lived their life like normal Purebloods. You see, the Kuran family, your lineage, ruled the vampires for generations when the vampires' population grew out. However, too much power led to many problems and thus, the creation of the Council of Ancients. The Council played very minor role during the monarchy but when the monarchy was abolished, the Council became a symbol of power within the vampires' community."

"Ever since the Council took over, the vampires were divided into two large groups; one who supported the Council or usually known as Pro-Council and those who opposed the Council or Anti-Council. The Noble vampires that attended Cross Academy, some of their families either support the Council or against it."

"They didn't seem to be on each other's heels in the academy though. Or is it just because of their families?" asked Yuuki.

"Their families, of course. Examples of the Pro-Council families are the Ichijou family and Shiki family. They are still the highest ranked families that supported the Council. Even when almost all the Council members were wiped out by Kaname-sama, they still remained powerful."

Yuuki nodded, understanding what was told. She asked, "Then, did Shiki-senpai served the Council too? I've heard no news about him."

"No, he didn't," answered the bat. "Shiki Senri and Touya Rima disappeared even before you left the academy with Kaname-sama. They are in hiding too, I believe. After all, the two should know how different they are and the chances of the Shiki to be forced to serve as the new Council member." The bat explained further about how miserable those who doesn't have the desire to serve the Council but because of existing under the families that supported the Council, they had no choice.

"That is cruel of the Council. Kaname-sama has been under the care of Ichiou, correct? Could it be that they made him support the Council too?" asked Yuuki. She was worried of the answer of the question she asked. One of the reasons was because she was afraid that something bad would happen to him if he went against the Council. After all, Ichiou took Kaname when no one could. Or could it be...?

Mister Bat shook his head and laughed. "Kaname-sama is a Pureblood who believed there's nothing great about the Council. He has no trust at all."

Yuuki blinked. "Does that mean he pretended to accept what Ichiou did?!" she asked, horrified with the answer.

"That's—"

--

The wind felt cold all of the sudden. The night was eerie. Everyone was positioned at their posts, waiting for the arrival of the enemy. It was a long wait but it was a good activity, hunting for the enemy and one could say, it was a very bad activity. Who would think of going against the Queen's most powerful creatures, usually known as the Shadows? Well, it was indeed a battle between Pureblood versus Pureblood.

Kain Akatsuki waited patiently for the Shadows' arrival. Kaname had given him strict instructions of what to do. "Being a decoy for these Shadows sure is interesting. The problem is, I've no idea how these creatures looked like," said Kain. He continued waiting on top of a hill under the moonlight, counting the clock.

He remembered Kaname's explanation back there in their hidden room. It was very detailed as if Kaname had fought with the Shadows. According to Kaname, _"The Shadows are Sara's most powerful creatures. When I said Shadows, I didn't meant one but two of them of the same equal size and powers. It was believed that these Shadows have horns but no one really know how their actual form looked like. They are called Shadows because only their shadows were visible whenever they come to fight. Almost all creatures that we Purebloods made have no name. It was common for the creatures to be nameless because—"_

There it came! Kain started his steps and disappeared instantly.

--

Yuuki stroke the back of Mister Bat's lightly. "I see. The Council including Ichiou feared of the potential Kaname has on being their enemy? They really believed he would become their greatest enemy? Well, seeing the condition now I guess they were right. Kaname posed such threat towards them and I guess, if they deny his orders then they'll lose themselves."

The bat nodded. "You are wrong in one part though. The Council already knew that their actions would be against Kaname-sama's wishes but he's playing along with the game. If one has invited you in a game of chess, it's just wise for you to join the game and try to beat the one who invited you to play. Very sneaky but I believe no one mind."

"I do. Guess being a Pureblood is very tiring. All the constant watches from the Council. No wonder why mother sent me away. Her life must have been hard," said Yuuki as she sighed. _Mother..._

Mister Bat stared at Yuuki and chuckled. "That is why all Purebloods never had fun. They are grim instead."

Yuuki returned her stare at the bat and shrugged. "Maybe—"

--

Kaname returned home like usual, a bit late than normal. Usually he would return before dinner. However, that night, he returned during midnight. Kaname expected Yuuki to be sleeping or read a book but instead he received a special welcome from her. He gasped when he saw her at the dining table. Before he could ask, he saw a large number of foods prepared on the table. He stared at Yuuki searching for a reason.

"You don't normally cook, Yuuki. Why with such large amount?" asked Kaname as he opened his coat. He continued looking at Yuuki and noticed she looked pissed. "Did I do something, dear? I know today is a bit late than normal but—"

Yuuki slammed the table angrily. "Where were you? I waited for you during dinner but you're not home! I waited and waited but now you came home?! What did you do, Kuran Kaname?!" asked her. It brought shock to Kaname to see his wife doing something very unusual. "I... I cooked every hour passed... I mean, you're not home so I decided to cook until you come home!" she explained.

Kaname returned his gaze on the feast on the table. "That's more than I can handle, Yuuki."

She gave a harsh glare that made Kaname automatically sat on his chair. "You'll eat it, won't you? Or else!" she threatened.

"Yes, I'll eat it. Have you eaten, Yuuki? We can eat together." Kaname rolled up his sleeves and started to take some of the food. "It sure looked tasty. I hope it taste the same."

Yuuki touched the edge of the table and said, "I've eaten. All of this is for you so eat it all up. Good night."

Kaname almost chocked on his food. "Wh... What? All of it for me? Are you sure? Don't you want some?" he asked. He started to rise but sat quickly when she glared at him. "Very well." He gave a short answer, afraid Yuuki would get all angry and all. _Hmm... Just like a certain person. Eh? If she got angry... that could mean...!_

"Yuuki!"

Yuuki turned around and waited for the question. Kaname was staring at her like some old fool who went speechless when he saw a beautiful woman. She flamed, "What is it?! I know I'm not pretty, unlike those vampires who are much beautiful and pretty than I am! You... You are the worse!" She ran from the dining room and left.

Kaname dropped his spoon and looked shock. "What's with that woman? I didn't even ask anything, yet. Hmm, I need to be sure. What should I do," wondered Kaname. He closed his eyes, not touching the food at all. He murmured some spells and Mister Bat arrived. Upon seeing the bat, Kaname smiled. _He should be able to help me, I am sure of that._

"Kaname-sama! How may I help you?" asked the bat politely as he landed on the table. "Yes, Kaname-sama? Is it about the Pureblood princess?"

Kaname nodded. "What did you told her that made her angry? She looked upset. Did you said something bad about me?" asked Kaname, pouting. He was uneasy if Yuuki was upset. He sighed and landed his head on the floor. "Yuuki, sometimes she hide secrets too much. I'm worried, bat. Tell me, please."

The bat flapped his wings. "I thought I have one idiot but TWO idiots?" insulted the bat. "I didn't tell her anything offensive about you, considering you are my master and no doubt that if I said something bad, you'll destroy me definitely. I only explained to her about the present monarchy."

Kaname blinked. "And that's all? Nothing else about something else?"

The bat shook his head. "Of course not, you fool! Except I did explain about the Pro-Council and the Anti-Council. Uhm... Oh yes, including about the head of the Council of Ancients, Ichijou Asato taking you in when you're little."

A hand grasped the little creature and the bat squeaked in horror. "Kaname-sama! Please don't!" cried him.

"You little... Haven't I told you not to touch about my past?!" he cursed. Kaname was ready to crush the little bat but he waited. "What else did you told her? Tell me, you insolent fool."

The bat requested that he was let free and when Kaname did, he told him the story. "Do not worry, Kaname-sama. The Pureblood princess only knows about you, the Pureblood who was taken into the Ichijou family care then we talked about the Purebloods being quiet all the time. See, it's okay!"

Kaname sighed in relief. "That is great. However, I warned you, reveal anything and you'll wish you never exist."

Mister Bat sighed. "Very well, Kaname-sama. I just hope that I can survive. I can't help answering the Pureblood princess' questions, you see. She's curious about everything. I feel a bit sympathetic over her. She lost her only parents and only had you. Kaname-sama—" the bat trailed with his concerns.

"I truly hope I can survive to protect Yuuki. If I die, I don't know who to depend on." Kaname expressed his worries.

The bat stepped closer towards Kaname. "Master, when it's the time you die, I will die too. However, we have tasks to do. Don't give up hope. Even if you're the Ancestor of Kuran and the rest of the vampires, you have existed in the present. We will work this together." Mister Bat smiled and leaned closer to Kaname, comforting him even if it's not much.

--

_It was bad. Kaname failed to think ahead of his plans. He thought he could defeat the Shadows easily but it proved to be the opposite. He breathed his dissatisfaction. When he slipped from the sudden attack by his enemies, Aidou came to his aid. He could still remember the tone of Aidou's shout when he went to get him._

"_Kaname-sama!!" cried Aidou. Before Kaname could hit the ground beneath him, Aidou managed to stop the fall and rescued Kaname instead. "Are you alright, Kaname-sama? This is dangerous, just too dangerous!"_

"_Don't worry about me. Where's Kain?" Kaname asked quickly. His head was pinning from the sudden attack. "Ugh..."_

"_Akatsuki? Ur... I don't know where but he should be fine. You are hurt, come, let us escape first!" said Aidou slowly as he tried to help Kaname gain himself again._

_Kaname tapped on his chest. "No need, Aidou. Find Kain. He's the decoy, so he must be in terrible danger. Go! I order you!" said Kaname with full authority. He knew Aidou would ignore his sayings but for the first time, Aidou actually listened and went to search for Kain. The only message he left was, "Go save yourself, Kaname-sama or else I won't forgive myself!"_

_As for Kain's situation. His appearance between the Shadows' hunt has been a success. The Shadows were after him like planned but..._

"_Akatsuki!!" called Aidou loudly. "Oh my god! Akatsuki!"_

_As Kaname walked back, he stopped and turned. "Aidou... Kain...?"_

_Their secret hunt mission was in trouble. It failed._

--

Yuuki was flipping some pages of a magazine while lying on the bed. It was a fashion magazine. While reading the articles, she remembered the event that happened at the dining room. Stunned for a moment, she closed the magazine and put it aside. She rolled and rethought if Kaname felt anything with her harsh words. "Kaname..." she called.

On the other side of the house, well, actually just outside the door of the bedroom, Kaname was there. He wanted to open the door but he was hoping Yuuki was sleeping. However, what kind of vampires would sleep during night and wake up during the day? _Oh well, I am tired and even if she doesn't want to talk with me, I'm sleeping anyway. I am sore from those things._ With full confidence, Kaname opened the door and stepped inside, plainly ignoring that Yuuki was there, on the bed, her right leg... _oh_... that long leg of hers on top of the other leg. As much as he wanted to look, he rather ignored it. _Ignore it, you idiot!_

Kaname strode across the room to wash himself. Yuuki's eyes followed wherever he goes. She wondered, why wasn't Kaname responding at all? She knew he felt something below that but he didn't come for her. Oh well, she decided to use the classic way. "Kaname—" called her softly. No response. She tried again, thinking Kaname didn't hear her sweet voice calling for his attention. She was sure that he heard her but then she realized what was going on; he was seriously IGNORING her.

"Ka... Kaname! Kaname!" cried Yuuki as she moved and crawled to the edge of the bed. "Where are you going?! Come back here. I want you! Tonight!" told her. She sighed. _Is he mad with me? Oh now, I did what I don't want to do! Get him angry in bed!_ Yuuki whimpered.

As Kaname unbuttoned his shirt buttons, he heard those whimpering. His actions stopped, wondering if he should look at Yuuki but then again, he denied his heart's desire. He wanted to touch her again. Even when the last time they've been together was just a few nights ago, he still wanted her. He wanted to be inside her again. Kaname's face flushed in red. He needed her even if they're quarreling.

"KANAME!!!" cried Yuuki loudly. This time, it was more than a normal shout but it felt as if Yuuki was crying.

Immediately Kaname ran out from the bathroom, despite how stupid he looked like; with shirt half-opened and unbuttoned trousers. He saw Yuuki cried for him and slowly he went to her side. He touched her face and lifted it to face him. Slowly he leaned close and sat on the bed with her. He saw she wanted him so much that her face was damp with tears. "Kaname—" she whispered as she leaned closer to his chest. "I'm sorry, Kaname... I'm sorry..."

Yuuki hugged Kaname tightly as she began to cry on his chest. Just like before, she cried because of the dream she had. However, tonight wasn't about the dream but about him, because of him. It was his fault she looked so pale of wanting him. With gentle hands, Kaname pulled Yuuki away and kissed her on the lips. Yuuki closed her eyes and arched higher to deepen the kiss. While they were kissing, Kaname's hands calmly pulled the strings of Yuuki's dress and as Yuuki stood close to further their kiss, the dress slid on its own, revealing her soft, small body. Kaname managed to peek on her body and smiled, even when they were kissing in the middle of that!

Since his lips were locked with Yuuki's, his hands were not. Taking the advantages even when he couldn't see what he's touching properly, he knew that wherever his hands touched her, she moaned. The fun fact about it, it was quite lovely. Kaname deepen the kiss when he realized Yuuki was moaning too much. He wanted her luscious mouth only for his own pleasure. He touched her shoulders and pushed her on top of the bed, pinning her and still locked with their erotic kisses.

Giving her comfort, his hands trailed from her shoulders to her spine and to her buttocks. He squeezed her bottom lightly that Yuuki screamed in pleasure. Kaname chuckled and his head went to her neck. He licked her neck and pretended that he was biting her, although it was exactly what Kaname wanted but he's holding it. There was one more thing that he needed. His hands trailed to her mons and touched her. Yuuki froze solid, her legs slowly surrounded Kaname's fully clothed legs. She grunted.

"Take it off," she told.

Kaname pretended he didn't hear her and asked that she repeat it. He smirked and continued touching her most sensitive spot. She cried aloud and quickly removed his shirt but when she tried to remove his trousers, Kaname slapped her hands. "I'll do it, my dear. I'll do it~" he purred as he kissed Yuuki again and inserted his finger deep inside her. The two of them struggled to be quick. Kaname struggled to take off his pants but he was one greedy boy, wanting Yuuki's lips and at the same time, his pants off. As for Yuuki, while the pants slowly slid off, she was rubbing Kaname's back.

They rolled around and around the bed; Kaname on top or Yuuki on top. A while later, Yuuki gave a loud scream from the pleasure Kaname gave her. It was pure bliss. Kaname left Yuuki's body and sat beside her, still hugging her, comforting her with all the time he have.

"It was incredible, Kaname," said Yuuki, blushing. She made circles on his chest. "Can we have more?" she requested.

Kaname kissed her forehead. "I wish I can give you more but I am tired tonight. It already passed midnight, we need some rest. You don't mind if I go to sleep first?" asked Kaname, his forehead against hers. Yuuki shook her head and she patted his head so he could sleep. "Good night."

"Good night, Kaname. Have a sweet dream," Yuuki said, still patting his head. Before Kaname closed his eyes, Yuuki heard him answered, "My sweet dream became reality actually." She blushed and hugged Kaname tightly. "I love you, my Pureblood lover."

--

Hours passed. The clock continued ticking. Yuuki looked at the ceiling; her eyes looked at the side, no Mister Bat. Yuuki wondered where the bat went to sleep. Usually he would sleep on that ceiling inside their bedroom but maybe because they made love, Mister Bat decided not to interfere. Yuuki smiled, _at least he know some common sense!_

She sighed and hugged Kaname. Kaname was sleeping soundly, just right next to her. Half of his body pinned her but Yuuki doesn't mind, she loved being trapped by Kaname. His heavy body doesn't feel like a burden at all. She smiled. She tried to sleep but she couldn't. _Perhaps because I want more, I can't sleep. Oh well... The sky is beautiful tonight._

However, her quiet romantic night didn't seem to last long—

CRASH!!

Yuuki rose from the bed. She gasped. What was that sound? The sound sounded like something crashed. "What... What was that?" she asked herself. Then she heard the sound and flinched. Quickly she looked at Kaname who was sleeping. It seemed Kaname was sleeping deeply and Yuuki felt it was wrong for her to wake him up. This was her house and if Kaname couldn't take a look who entered their home, she should do it.

She slowly stepped down from the bed and wore her dress. She walked and left the room, closing the door very quietly. Yuuki walked carefully in case the intruder was still inside the house. There was no need for light because as a vampire, her sense of vision was stronger than normal human. Yuuki crept slowly and finally realized where the source of the crashing sound came from.

She stepped down the stairs as quiet as she could and took a medium-sized vase. She held the vase firmly and when she was a feet away, she tossed the vase over the intruder. "Take this!" cried her when she hit the intruder.

"Aaah! Yuuki-sama?! Stop it!" cried Aidou as he tried to prevent himself from being hit. "Yuuki-sama! It's me, Aidou! Aidou!"

Yuuki dropped the vase as soon as she heard the name. "Aidou-senpai?!" cried her in horror.

-----

**(TBC)**

**A/N:** OMIGOSH. This chapter is packed with lots of things. *smirk* Hope you enjoy my little smut of Kaname and Yuuki. I am not that good, that's why that part took me longer to write. Dictionary needed, lol. Yes, this chapter is indeed a cliffhanger because next chapter is the last one for the timeline. Chapter 5 and afterwards will move 4 years later, with new characters and well, that's a spoiler for you. *giggles* Mr. Aidou, Aidou and Kain made their appearance! Oh, don't worry about Kain. Aidou might screamed, "Oh my God" when he saw Kain but Kain's not dead at all. Like Kaname, he suffered huge blows from the Shadows, being the decoy and all.

As for Yuuki's strange actions (cooked too much and wanting to make love to Kaname), there's a reason for that. It'll be revealed in the next chapter and Kaname still haven't ask that question! Silly boy, he's too preoccupied. *laugh* Yes, it's Aidou-senpai, the uninvited guest that earlier in this chapter, Kaname asked if Aidou could do him a favor. Why Aidou's there? The answer is in next chapter.

Special info about the Shadows and Mister Bat. Both of them, let's just say if Haruka and Rido morphed vampires into monsters, these two are the same. The Shadows and Mister Bat existed from the powers of the Purebloods that created them using their own powers (life force). As long as their masters gave them their life, they'll continue living. If their masters died, they too will die. Anyway, the Shadows with horns? That's yours to imagine. Julnika said she imagined the Shadows with horns, so I thought, that's one good idea, xDDD. How the Shadows really look like, that's all up to you. Even the Bat is up to your imagination. He's pretty cute, xD.

Mister Bat is quite polite with unknown people. He didn't call Shiki as 'Shiki' but added 'the Shiki'. Don't know why.

Toodles! Thanks for the reviews, lots! *hugs*


	4. Four: Pregnancy

**Ominous Hours**, a Vampire Knight fanfiction. Written by **atemu-mana**, otherwise known as Kiyu Yuu. The story is set right after chapter 46. Pairing set is Kaname and Yuuki. Zero will appear, somehow.

**Full summary below:**

Zero and Yuuki separated with Yuuki following Kaname to proceed life with the one she truly loved while Zero continued his life as a Vampire Hunter. He swore he'll kill her if they meet and she'll hide from him to give him a reason to live. Time passed, Yuuki and Kaname had a family of their own but situation was in the brink of madness within the vampires' society as Kaname was labeled mad by almost all the vampires for killing the Council of Ancients. Kaname and Yuuki hid themselves and with some trusted companions, they managed to gain control of the situation. Will they succeed in the end to gain peace that somehow refused to appear? Will Kaname and Yuuki survive this new journey of theirs?

-----

In the previous chapter, Mister Bat did not appear for the second half of the chapter because of various reasons. Of course, he's back again to narrate the events that happened in the kitchen because for one reason, he was there from the start until Yuuki discovered whom she hit with. Enjoy the story.

Bat POV.

Omigosh. That did not just happen. I saw Aidou-sama entered the kitchen through the front door and asked him about his intention of coming here. His answer was simple, "Kaname-sama told me to come." I paused for a moment. Kaname-sama asked Aidou-sama to come, which was weird. Kaname-sama was not the type of person who asked someone to do his request, unless...

"Why did he asked you to come, Aidou-sama?!" I asked him.

Aidou-sama looked surprised with my question, especially with the tone I used. He smiled and simply replied that Kaname told him to come. Why he did, Aidou had no idea at all. I felt something was deeply wrong with his answer. I asked again, this time, to make sure.

"I told you already. I had no idea. Didn't Kaname-sama told you about me? You're his bat, you should know," said Aidou, confirming my thoughts exactly! Kaname-sama DID NOT even tell me about it. How could he do that to me?!

Aidou shrugged and grumbled. He saw something on the table and cheered up. "Hey, is that food I see up there?" he asked, drooling.

As I expected, he enjoyed food. Smiling perfectly, I said, "Sure. Go eat it. It's especially made for you." Fast speed sure paid, Aidou-sama rushed towards the table and grabbed one of the foods. However, before he could put it into his mouth, I simply said, "Eat only if you dare to withstand Kaname-sama's wrath. The Pureblood princess made it for him so it's for Kaname-sama."

PUKE!

"YOU IDIOT BAT! Why you didn't tell me that all of this is for Kaname-sama?!" growled Aidou. He slammed the table with his fist.

"Third idiot in a row. Really, Aidou-sama, why are you here at this hour?" I asked. "Kaname-sama and the mistress are sleeping as we're talking. I too should have gone to sleep but since you're here, I wonder why. Can't you come in the morning later?"

Aidou shook his head. "Shut up, 'kay bat? Kaname-sama told me to come at this hour and so I did! I am sure he left this food for me so I can feed myself from the long journey. I got lost when I came here."

He got lost when Kaname-sama told him to come here? That... That's impossible!

--

So, Mister Bat did not narrate all the events in the kitchen, we're back to normal then. Haha! Continued from last chapter.

"Aidou-senpai?! What are you doing here?" asked the horrified Yuuki. She put the vase back to it's original place. "Oh dear. I am so sorry. I thought you were a thief or something. Should I call for Kaname-sama?"

Aidou was shaking his head and slowly said that he would be happy if Kaname-sama was there with them. It was very disturbing that Yuuki had no idea that Kaname-sama told him to come. Even the bat earlier said he had no idea. What was Kaname-sama planning?

"Uhm, you can sit if you want, Aidou-senpai. I'll go get Kaname—" Yuuki gasped when she saw her husband, half-naked stood at the door, smiling stupidly. "Kaname! Oh, you're there. Why did you not tell me that you're here?" asked her politely. Seeing no response, Yuuki concluded that Kaname was probably still half-drunk after their lovemaking. She blushed.

Kaname looked at Yuuki then shifted towards Aidou. "Oh, Aidou. Good, you're here."

His face lit brightly when Aidou saw Kaname. "Kaname-sama! I do hope I did not disturb you but I believe I need some explanation, if you don't mind. You see, when you requested me to come here, didn't you tell Yuuki-sama about my arrival? She—" Aidou stopped, turned to look at Yuuki, waiting for her side of story.

Yuuki blushed in embarrassment. "Well, I kinda hit Aidou-senpai with the vase. I thought he was an intruder."

Kaname chuckled. He tapped the light switch and the two finally got his meaning. "Sometimes you need light even when you are a vampire. Sometimes the vision isn't really that strong. Since this is our house, it's just wise if you don't do much mess especially on our guest. Forgive Yuuki, Aidou. She doesn't know that I asked you to come here." Kaname bowed as his apology while Aidou quickly told him not to go so far with apology.

"It's okay, Kaname-sama! I just thought that you've told Yuuki-sama about what you've been doing all this time."

Yuuki blinked and turned to Kaname. "What did you do, Kaname? Talk about it, it's the same question that I asked when you came home a few hours ago! If Aidou-senpai knew about your activities, I as your wife, I have the right to know!" said her.

Kaname nodded. "If I said it's dangerous, would you still want to hear it out?" he asked. Yuuki nodded, saying she went through so many troubles with vampires; she could handle vampires that were even more dangerous. "Yuuki, for your own sake, don't listen to whatever I am saying. You do know that I am using all I have to protect you. But—" he paused when Yuuki gave him a glare. Sighing, Kaname knew he had to confess. "Well, like I've told you that night when you had your bad dream, the vampires' society received their new Queen since the monarchy restarted. Remember who I said was the Queen? Yes, it's Shirabuki Sara. She became the Queen."

Yuuki nodded. "But what does it have to do with your activities? Kaname, what's going on?" she asked. "It was you who said you don't want to become King anymore so why bother? Even if she become Queen, so what?" she asked again, wishing she knew what happened from start until now. _Sometimes, I just wish you could be honest with me._

Aidou decided to help Kaname with his explanation. It's the least he could do. "Yuuki-sama, please let me explain. You see, inside the vampires' society, we have two large groups after the Council of Ancients existed. Well, not all of us supported the Council, some of us, like my family, we kind of opposed the Council."

"Why?" she asked. Then she remembered Mister Bat's explanation about the Council and the two large groups; Pro-Council and Anti-Council. She gave an 'oh' and took back her question. "I see then. Still, even if Sara-san became the Queen, is that a problem to us? I mean, we're living in secret, she probably doesn't mind. Plus—"

Aidou hit his forehead. "Yuuki-sama! Please, understand one thing! Even if the monarchy is under anyone's hand, it is dangerous to all of us! Didn't you know that Akatsuki—" he paused when Kaname stopped him. "Kaname-sama! It is time that Yuuki-sama knows the truth. I understand how much you want to protect her but sometimes the truth must be out!"

"Silence!" ordered Kaname. He closed his eyes and opened it to look at Yuuki. He looked deeply into her eyes, wishing she understand he was trying to protect her. However, when he saw her eyes changed into a more challenging type, he decided. _It was time, I guess._

Yuuki walked towards Kaname, clasped his hands and kissed it. She said slowly, "Kaname, we can do this. Tell me, please. Aidou-senpai, is Sara a threat and what about Kain-senpai? Did something happen to him? Is he all right?" She looked at Aidou with concern and smiled to give him her trust. Aidou turned to look at Kaname and he received his approval.

"Akatsuki... he got hurt while being a decoy."

"For why?" Yuuki asked, surprised with the news.

"Sara... She wanted to get her hands on the two of you."

Yuuki's eyes widened with shock. "She want to kill us? Kaname, what are we going to do?" she asked in fear.

Kaname shook his head. He slowly hugged Yuuki and whispered, "We're not doing anything at all, Yuuki. Nothing. We are going to stay here, start a family and so be it. You will listen to my words, Yuuki. This is very important. Now that you know about Sara and her threats, just keep it in your mind. This is what Juri and Haruka wanted for so long. They want you safe. Understand?"

She pushed him and started crying. "No! No! No!" she spoke breathlessly. "If they want me to be safe, they'll let me fight alongside you! I don't want to be left behind! Don't put me inside a cage. I have a life. I need to get out and do something. I want to be useful, Kaname! Please!" she cried and fell on her knees, still sobbing.

He wanted to soothe her but even if he did that, she would still want to help. "Yuuki..." he said slowly. "Yuuki..." he fell on his knees and hugged her again, refusing to let her free. "No, not now Yuuki. Not now. I cannot put you in such risk. No, not now Yuuki. I can't make you like this."

"What do you mean, Kaname? What do you mean?" Yuuki asked, wondering what was behind his question.

Kaname breathed out. This was it. It was time. He released Yuuki and looked straight at her. "I can't let you go at this moment..." he paused, waiting for the right moment to say it. "I am concern about our unborn child. You are pregnant, Yuuki."

Yuuki's mind was blank when he said that. "You are pregnant, Yuuki," Kaname said again, more deep than the first.

She gave a laugh and stupidly said, "No way, Kaname. I'm not." FLATLY, she said it flatly.

--

If Kaname said she's pregnant, she's pregnant. Even if she denied it, she's still pregnant. He said, "Fine, you won't accept it but in the end you will realize there's life inside your body. Aidou, you can stay inside one of the rooms, I've prepared the bed and bathroom. Use it to your own liking. I believe you'll be staying here for a long while." Aidou nodded at Kaname's words and walked away, leaving the couple to finish with their conversation.

Their conversation ended with Yuuki still denying the possibility of her being pregnant. She prepared some reasons but Kaname was positive he was correct with his assumption. Kuran Kaname would never be wrong. Mostly, really.

The next morning proved to be a challenge for Yuuki. She thought she could sleep in peace, besides the household whispering that she's pregnant (it's all thanks to the men and the bat who kept saying it non-stop, much to her annoyance), guess not. Guess what happened when she suddenly woke up. Holding her throat, she quickly passed Kaname who was apparently sitting comfortably on his armchair and went into the bathroom to throw up whatever was in her stomach. Kaname covered his ears with his hands, smiling plainly that his assumption was correct in the end.

A few minutes later, Yuuki came out looking pale. She stared at Kaname who was smiling. Her head swayed and she nodded. "I'm pregnant," she said, finally accepting that Kaname was indeed correct. "So what? Now you're happy, huh?"

Kaname closed the newspaper he was holding. "For one thing, this is what I've always wanted. A family, Yuuki. A family. You made me the happiest vampire in this world. The happiest!"

Yuuki touched her forehead and sighed. "How did you find out?"

He was delighted to share with her how he discovered her pregnancy. "Remember the time you trained with Mister Bat? You hit him too hard and he ended up under your care. When I returned home, you were sleeping so I carried you back into our bedroom and then I realized you had a curve around your stomach. Being curious, I touched the curvy side of your stomach and felt something moving. That's it, you're pregnant."

Yuuki nodded and smiled. "Guess I'll get the morning sickness frequently, huh? Oh Kaname, I'm sorry I doubted you." She went to sit on Kaname and hugged him, apologizing for her silliness for not listening to him well enough. To tell him how sorry she was, she decided to please him by licking his neck, arousing his nerve system. She sniffed at his shoulder. "You smell of me," she whispered.

Kaname chuckled. While she was arousing him, he was doing the same thing to her, from beneath her dress. She purred in delight when he touched her sensitive place. Clutching his head, she said, "You always know how to please me, Kaname! You even know I wasn't wearing anything beneath that dress, maybe you can take it off?" she suggested.

Kaname didn't strip her, but he was nuzzling her breasts while caressing her bottom. She cried an 'Ooh!' and he almost ripped the front part of her dress, revealing her soft, round breasts. Yuuki cried loudly, "And I thought my breasts are quite small you might think I'm flat!"

"Have you no shame, Yuuki?" he asked, licking the tip of one of her breasts. After he managed to arouse her that she screamed to no end, he caught her tits in his teeth and nibbled it, making Yuuki forced herself against him, crying that he take her that instance. He left her breasts and returned to touch what was between her legs.

They spent some time caressing each other, nibbling and licking and purring until Kaname gave Yuuki the final finish of their beautiful romance. Yuuki screamed in delight as she kissed him deep and long. After a while, she asked, "Is it all right if we keep doing sex even when I'm pregnant?" Kaname gave her the most beautiful answer. "I don't mind, really."

Outside the door, Aidou froze from top to bottom. He was about to knock at the door when he heard Yuuki screamed pleasures on having sex with Kaname. He blushed when he heard the sounds the two of them made, freezing him from making any further actions. He wanted to walk away but he could not. "Maybe I am a bit of a stalker," he said, annoyed with himself.

--

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! Kaname-sama, if you assigned me as Pureblood princess' tutor, I'll do so! But you can't change me with him!" cried Mister Bat angrily. He knew it. He just knew it! When Kaname-sama called for someone else, that only left him one answer. Kaname-sama did not want him anymore. "Why are you so cruel, Kaname-sama?!"

Kaname snorted. "Yuuki said she want someone human-size, Aidou's a good catch. Aidou, show Yuuki how to use her powers properly. Don't do it so hard. She's pregnant, remember that," said Kaname calmly. Yuuki was standing across him, preparing herself for her training with her new tutor, Aidou-senpai.

"Aidou-senpai! I am ready!" said Yuuki cheerfully. She was ready and this was it!

Aidou nodded. "You don't have to call me '-senpai', Yuuki-sama! Aidou is alright with me," he told her clearly.

They started the training by balancing the neutral powers and practice how to control the powers using one's own will. It took them two hours every day before Aidou declared Yuuki officially a true master in balancing her powers. She received the news in delight and hugged Kaname happily. Kaname smiled and thanked Aidou for his help.

"But really, Kaname-sama, you would have done it better yourself. Why did you ask me or that bat to teach Yuuki-sama how to control her powers?" Aidou asked curiously.

Kaname leaned against the tree. "If she's only with me, then she would think everyone's like me and won't take it seriously. However, with you and Mister Bat, she'll take it seriously and learn much faster. Now that she's pregnant, she will have to limit her training to the basics. Until her pregnancy is over, she won't do anything harmful."

Aidou smiled. "Guess after she becomes a mother, she won't have time to train anymore. She will have her child to take care of."

"Hopefully so. Well, if you want, you can leave and return to the base. I'll come to see the developments," said Kaname, giving Aidou the choice to decide where he would stay.

"I'll leave this place but don't bother coming to the base. Akatsuki and I will come here every week to give you the reports so don't worry about it. Kaname-sama, what's important now is Yuuki-sama and your unborn child. Take care of her, because she's carrying your heir. A new generation of Pureblood vampires, Kaname-sama," said Aidou, amused with himself.

Kaname nodded. "Well, thank you for everything, Aidou-kun."

Aidou stepped a few steps behind and bowed. "Everything is for you, Kaname-sama. May we succeed when the time's right. Goodbye, Kaname-sama."

Kaname lifted his hand and waved for the first time. "Thank you very much, Aidou Hanabusa. We'll meet again. In four years!"

"Sure thing, Kaname-sama! I'll leave first!" cried Aidou as he jumped off and disappeared.

A while later, Yuuki appeared with some fresh baked cookies. She saw Kaname but not Aidou. Walking close to Kaname, she asked of Aidou's whereabouts. Kaname told her that Aidou would come weekly with Kain to give him the reports. Yuuki sighed, saying that if she was faster, she could give Aidou the cookies she made.

"It's starting to become a hobby, huh, Yuuki?" asked Kaname coolly as he hugged her and took one piece of the cookies.

Yuuki blushed and leaned close to Kaname. "Yes, my love. I'm pregnant and started to feel like cooking something for you. What do you want most, Kaname-sama?" asked her. Yuuki looked so beautiful with her hair in braids.

"I want you, my love. You are the complete set. The main course, side dish and dessert. Can I eat you now?" asked Kaname as he hugged her close.

The two of them chuckled and slowly danced together. There's a baby inside Yuuki's body and they're going to wait for it to grow and come into the world. They would love the baby and nurture him to become a good vampire, a good Pureblood vampire to be exact. Their first child together, Kaname and Yuuki were the happiest couple in the world.

-----

**(TBC)**

**A/N:** Hello! I guess I can't stop giving you guys smutilicious part of Kaname and Yuuki! Oh well, this is probably the last love scene for Ominous Hours, unless you guys requested I give some slot for KY for their romance. Say it if you want it, though that'll also depends on how the events will happen in the future. Chapter 4 is the last chapter of the present timeline. In Chapter 5, four years had passed, Kaname and Yuuki's child will be 7 years old, and this is because vampires grow faster than humans do. Spoiler time too! Kiryuu Zero will make his appearance in the next chapter. How? When? Why? Just wait!

So Julnika suggested that for Yuuki to show signs she's pregnant, morning sickness and cooking hobby should do it! Yuuki cooking for Kaname, lol. One thing you will not normally see in the manga. xD. I don't think Yuuki's a good cook. Nor is Kaname! Lastly, what Kaname said will indeed like what he said. I know Kaname is a bit OOC all the time but I believed that with Yuuki, he's more open with his feelings. It is different with Kaname in the manga but a different style of Kaname is nice, no? He's changing emotions so far. *giggles*

And sometimes this Author's Notes is what making the post count higher than normal. XD.


	5. Five: Escape of Four Years

**Ominous Hours**, a Vampire Knight fanfiction. Written by **atemu-mana**, otherwise known as Kiyu Yuu. The story is set right after chapter 46. Pairing set is Kaname and Yuuki. Zero will appear, somehow.

**Full summary below:**

Zero and Yuuki separated with Yuuki following Kaname to proceed life with the one she truly loved while Zero continued his life as a Vampire Hunter. He swore he'll kill her if they meet and she'll hide from him to give him a reason to live. Time passed, Yuuki and Kaname had a family of their own but situation was in the brink of madness within the vampires' society as Kaname was labeled mad by almost all the vampires for killing the Council of Ancients. Kaname and Yuuki hid themselves and with some trusted companions, they managed to gain control of the situation. Will they succeed in the end to gain peace that somehow refused to appear? Will Kaname and Yuuki survive this new journey of theirs?

-----

Four years earlier, Yuuki learned from various people about the true reality of the vampires' society. Even if it felt as it if wasn't important to her at all, she knew that it's important to Kaname and the rest of the vampires who trusted on Kaname's strength and brain to bring them the peace they wanted for so long. Truthfully, even if there's a new monarchy, the one who rest on the throne should only be someone from the Kuran family. Yes, the _first_ and _only_ and the _last royal family_ of the vampires.

--

Zero. It has been a while. The last time he was seen was when he left Cross Academy. He started his life as a full time Vampire Hunter, hunting Level E vampires although deep in his heart, he wanted to accomplish one more thing; the Purebloods. For they had ruined his life and toyed him as if he was their plaything. It was disgusting, he cursed deeply.

Now, instead of accepting orders from the association (which proved to be corrupted and dead after the end of Cross Academy), Zero became a random hunter, hunting for any dangerous vampires, destroying them for good. The more vampires he hunts, the more he wanted to kill those Purebloods. It felt like a craving, hunting for their blood, their flesh, everything. They deserved it. They destroyed his life.

His life. His family. His _twin_ brother. The most important of all, the desire to live.

"Sadistic."

Zero's eyelashes lifted softly. He saw that the street in front of him looked similar before he closed his eyes to do deep thinking. He hated thinking about the past; it reminded him of his horrible life. Starting from the 4 years, he was attacked by that Pureblood to the events when he was seventeen years old until today. He sighed.

He turned his head sideways and said, "What about it? Come down. It's annoying."

Sakurakouji Marika jumped from the building and leaned close to Zero. She put her head on Zero's shoulder and asked, "Why is the infamous Great Vampire Hunter like you is here, Zero? If you don't realize, majority of those who see you a few while ago had this scared look on them. They think you're scary, that's a bad image to show."

Zero opened his eyes and said without looking at Marika, "Shut up. I'm doing my work."

"I understand that but this isn't an order from your organization, right? So you shouldn't be here at all!" scolded Marika angrily. She pouted when Zero seemed to ignore her. "Hey!" she poked him.

Zero pushed Marika aside and said, "That is why I am a freelance hunter. I do my job when I feel like it. I monitor this place because there are humans here. Is that wrong? You're a human too, remember that."

Marika nodded and patted Zero's back. "Yes, I am but hey, you're alone and no one is watching out for you! I am your guardian!" cried her aloud.

He grumbled. Marika's words were similar to _her_ words exactly six years ago. _"The feeling of wanting to protect. I want to protect you, Zero!"_ He stroked his head and clenched his teeth. _Forget it! Forget her! Forget her!_

"Zero? Are you all right? You look weird," said Marika in concern. She touched Zero's arm but was pushed away.

"Stop! Stop talking like her! Stop it!" cried him aloud. It brought shock to Marika and she whispered, "Why? Why Zero? What did I do?!"

--

Unknown to Kiryuu Zero and Sakurakouji Marika, someone else was watching them from afar. In the person's point of view, Kiryuu Zero looked very familiar but he couldn't catch the image properly. A few minutes later, a girl in a yellow ocher dress walked towards the person who was actually a young vampire boy. The girl stopped right next to the boy and greeted him.

"Hello."

"Hello. Good evening, Azusa."

"Good evening to you to. Well, may I know what your reason to come here? I believe papa said you cannot leave the house unless he take you out," said Azusa, smiling. She winked, telling her guest that he's in big trouble.

The boy laughed. "Oh please, even if they're searching for me, I won't be in trouble. I can go into stealth mode, easy, right?" suggested the boy, smiling after laughing a few seconds ago. "That's right. Azusa, can I ask you a question? It's a very simple question."

"Go ahead. I'll help whenever I can," said Azusa smiling. The boy showed her the people he wished to know and asked Azusa if she knew who those people were. "Uhm... I don't know that woman but I'm positive she's a human but the man next to her is quite familiar. Oh right! I know who it is. It's the Vampire Hunter, a very famous one. However, I think papa dislike him a lot. His name is... Kir... Kir... Kiryuu...?"

The boy thought deeper than usual and realized that Azusa was talking about that particular hunter! "Kiryuu Zero?" he guessed. Azusa nodded and said it was indeed Kiryuu Zero although she asked why he wanted to know about the vampire hunter. "Oh, nothing. He seemed familiar to me and to you as well. Maybe you can say he's our mutual enemy."

"I see. So, are you heading somewhere?" asked Azusa cheerfully.

The boy shook his head and simply said, "I'm heading home. You too should return to your home. I don't want your mother and your father _especially_ to be worried about you. This place is dangerous for you. Go home, Azusa."

Azusa nodded in frustration. "Sometimes you can be just like papa. Telling me to do this and that. So boring. I can't bear to live my whole life with two people with one same feature."

The boy smirked. "Even when I'm young, I've been educated by that father of yours. Well, I'm leaving. Have a safe trip, Azusa," said the boy as he rushed and left the town.

Azusa looked the boy ran ahead of her. She gave a weak smile. "Ah, my future husband is so boring."

--

During the past 4 years after finding out that she was pregnant, Yuuki adapted the hobby of cooking and currently, knitting. She enjoyed knitting; it gave her the time and freedom to do whatever she wanted to do. So far, she already made six pair of shirts through knitting and gave it to Kaname as presents. Kaname, who wasn't fond of knitted clothes accepted his beloved wife's presents because Kaname knew about Yuuki's 'strange moods' whenever she was doing something she truly liked. "Accept it or leave me alone!" she once said. Because of that, Kaname chose the safe mode; accepting whatever she gave him.

"Kaname~! I finally finished your seventh shirt! Wear it!" said Yuuki cheerfully. She waited for a while and looked around for him. "KANAME!!!" yelled Yuuki. "Come out here!"

Kaname felt as if he needed to go somewhere else but where else can he go?! Accept her knitting or leave her for good, but then again, it was hard, he screamed in agony in his head. He heard his name again. He decided, "Oh well. Oh well. Yuuki, here I am! Bring it on!" he declared.

Yuuki smiled and rose just to get Kaname on the couch as she stripped him to the waist and forced him to wear the clothes she knitted for two months. She gave a gasp when she realized it fitted perfectly. "Yay! It fit you! I'm happy. Now I can make a new one!" said Yuuki as she smiled.

However, Yuuki soon realized that she was holding Kaname's skin directly from her hand instead of touching the soft cotton wool. She blushed when she felt the muscles under her hand appeared to be moving slightly. She became ruby red when she flopped on top of Kaname and he patted her back. She half-closed her eyes and breathed of Kaname's scent.

"You smell nice, Kaname," said Yuuki as she lie on her arms and kissed his chest although it's covered by the cotton wool but she knew her hand was already under the wool and both slim fingers were rubbing his nipples, arousing him easily. "You're one slut, Kaname. I only touched you a little, you know," teased Yuuki as she moved back and removed the shirt she forced him to wear.

Putting her palm directly on top of Kaname's chest, Yuuki balanced herself by standing on her knees between Kaname. She raised her arms and started dancing her hands using half of her body from her waist and up. Finally, she ended it by rubbing herself against Kaname's hard body although she desperately wanted him to be inside of her. "Ahn...! Ann..! Ahn!!" cried her as she continued arousing herself physically.

Kaname felt it was weird she refused to put herself into him, so he asked, "Yuuki, why aren't you making yourself stay inside of me instead of rubbing yourself?" He touched her cheeks and rubbed it softly. "I want you to give me an honest scream of pleasure and not through physical act."

Yuuki stopped herself although it was visible she was still panting. "But... Ahn! But Kaname, this is indeed physical act and ooooh, this is enjoyable! Aaah!!" cried her loudly as she rummaged her hair and continued bouncing herself on top of Kaname. The two of them moved together with the couch and it gave her a joy ride.

"This isn't a joy ride!" said Kaname as he tried to keep Yuuki stay balanced by holding her with his hands. While Yuuki pleasured herself; first with playing with her hair and then teasing her breasts (which became quite large thanks to her pregnancy), she finally touched herself and revealed that she was wet from rubbing herself against Kaname. She turned red and licked her sweet juice.

"Kaname, look at this, this is sexy, isn't it?" asked Yuuki as she demonstrated to Kaname how she licked her sweet whitish juice using her tongue and from the same fingers that touched her small mouth, she touched Kaname's lips and made those fingers entered his mouth to encounter with his irresistible tongue.

Kaname grunted and closed his mouth over her fingers as he greedily licked them. After a while, he opened his mouth and released the fingers he trapped. He forced Yuuki to lean down with him as he hugged her firmly. "Since when did you become out of character, Yuuki?" asked Kaname as he smiled.

Yuuki touched his shoulder and blushed. She slowly whispered, "I want sex."

"And sex you shall have, my love. For everything, you are my concern," said Kaname as he turned their position around with him on top of Yuuki and he entered her quickly after pushing some of her dress aside. He went inside her quickly that every stroke that he made to her made her scream with pleasures.

--

TAP.

Kaname and Yuuki froze when they heard the sound of the door. They were still in the middle of making love; Kaname was still inside Yuuki and he already climaxed twice while Yuuki was screaming in pleasures when his hard length rubbed against her sensitive clit. However, the sound of the door, it happened while they were groaning with pleasures and it gave them questions if the person who entered the house heard their little sounds.

"Just continue it. I'm not going to disturb you guys. Good night," said the boy who finally came home.

"Do you want dinner? Your mother will prepare dinner if you want," asked Kaname calmly.

The boy looked at Kaname and shook his head. "No need, father. I'm not hungry. Just continue your love with mother. Good night."

"Are you really sure, son?" asked Kaname again. "It is a long journey from the town to here."

The boy paused and stared at Kaname. Yuuki popped out after a while, smiling with some red blush on her face. Even Yuuki gave a strange look on her son, wondering if he would want dinner or not. The boy scratched his head and finally nodded in frustration. "If you insist, I have no choice anyway, right? Call me when you're done with dinner. I'm going to get ready. See you," said the boy as he walked away to change.

Kaname and Yuuki looked at each other and smiled. "Guess our foreplay is finished for the day. How boring," said Yuuki.

"We have the rest of the night, Yuuki." Kaname reminded Yuuki with a kiss on her cheek.

--

During dinner, Kaname, Yuuki and their son sat together at the table. Yuuki prepared special dinner for the three of them and not forgetting Mister Bat with his own special treat! However, Mister Bat's special treat only arrived from Kaname and as a bat created specially from Kaname's powers, Mister Bat thanked Kaname repeatedly with the special prize.

While eating quietly, Kaname noticed his son wasn't talking at all so he asked curiously. "What did you see in the town? Met anyone?" asked him. Yuuki agreed with the question and smiled as well.

"I met Azusa. We hanged out and chatted for a while but then I decided to leave because I wasn't feeling all right," answered his son politely. "Nothing new actually. It's all fine. I got into no trouble, no one suspect that I am a Pureblood. It's perfect stealth mode actually, father."

Yuuki tilted her head and asked, "What did you mean with not feeling good, dear? Are you sick? Are you ill? Do you need anything?" Yuuki touched her son's forehead and examined if he's alright or not. "You're not sick."

"Mom, I'm okay really. It's nothing serious."

Kaname nodded and patted Yuuki's hands. "If our little son said it's all right, then it's all right, Yuuki. Well, you are done, right? Go on. Have some rest. Try to clear your mind out of your problems. You'll pass it anyway."

The boy nodded and left the table. "Father, sometimes I know you've known what I've saw in town."

Kaname simply chuckled, leaving Yuuki with wonder.

--

Somewhere else far from our beloved Kaname and Yuuki love life with their small family. The Kingdom of Vampires.

"Ichiou-sama, Sara-sama would want to see you," requested the vampire servant.

Ichiou nodded and entered the large chamber. He noticed Sara was on her bed, holding something. Beside her was Takuma, sitting on the chair provided. The two were talking about what Sara was holding with her two hands. When Ichiou arrived a few feet not far from the bed's location, the two stopped talking and Sara looked at Ichiou with a smile on her face.

"Greetings, milady, I was told that you requested for me, may I know why?" asked Ichiou calmly as he bowed to give his respects.

Sara was still smiling and asked Ichiou to come forward. "Here, welcome your great-granddaughter, Ichiou."

Ichiou's eyes widened when he saw another generation of his bloodline finally arrived to the world. Despite it was a female, it was still a blessing for the three of them. The small baby was what Sara was holding for quite a while ago, she was pampering her newborn daughter; a half-Pureblood. To return to the topic, Ichiou congratulated both Sara and Takuma with their new child.

"Why thank you, Ichiou. A blessing from your great-grandfather is something to look forward to, my daughter," said Sara as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "My little baby will remain nameless for now. I'll give her the name when I find the perfect name. My daughter will continue my ruling if anything happened to me and you, Ichiou, will make sure of that!"

Ichiou nodded and replied, "Yes, milady. I will make sure my great-granddaughter will continue your ruling."

"Good. Well, if you want, you can play with my daughter anytime and anywhere you like it. She always needs her parents and grandparent's loves, doesn't she? Takuma, you'll love our daughter?" asked Sara, looking at Takuma.

Takuma who wasn't even clearly in his mind slowly nodded and answered that he would love his daughter. However, how much truth was put within his words when Sara openly controlled him and it was from the same woman who manipulated him that his daughter existed. His _own_ daughter.

--

Aidou Azusa, the eldest daughter of the Aidou family under the leadership of Aidou Hanabusa. In fact, during the time skip of four years, most of the Noble vampires started a new life with their wife or husband and created new families. For Aidou's case, it was more of an arranged marriage. The Kurenai family's daughter, Kurenai Maria was the only Noble vampire who's related to the Hiou family. Both Aidou and Maria had no one in their particular mind and even if there was any, the relationship was impossible. Thus, thinking to tie the knot, the Kurenais and the Aidous decided that the son of the Aidou family and the daughter of the Kurenai family would be paired up together in an arranged marriage. Thus, that was how Aidou Azusa appeared in the world.

Azusa inherited her father's blonde hair while she inherited her mother's lavender white eyes. Besides her, Aidou and Maria had another daughter and their youngest son. However, between the three of the siblings, only Azusa who would often wandered off to go to the human-vampire town without the fear of being attacked for she believed that peace was strong inside there.

Not only that, she was protected by her father's favourite disciple, the current youngest Pureblood, the son of Kuran Kaname and Kuran Yuuki, whose name was still a secret to the world.

--

The last thing he remembered was when he stood outside the strange forest. Truthfully, he was only going to pass along it but somehow, he recognized the scent of blood. It was too similar to the scent of six years ago. The scent of the blood he ever tasted; Kuran Yuuki's blood. Now that was strange. How did that appeared to be inside that forest? He lifted his face and saw a tree house.

"A tree house?" voiced Kiryuu Zero as he questioned himself. However, the scent of the blood began to grow stronger on him. He clutched his head and groaned in pain. "No, it can't be. She's supposed to be hiding from me. Not this soon!"

-

Earlier before that, in Kaname and Yuuki's tree house.

Kaname notified Yuuki that he was leaving for somewhere. Yuuki stopped him and asked where he would want to go but Kaname simply answered it was a secret. It gave Yuuki a fright because whenever he said he's leaving somewhere and it was a secret, her heart would beat faster for she was worried with his condition. Kaname gave him a light kiss and promised he'll be back shortly and he knew that his close friends, Aidou and Kain would protect her and their son. Yuuki nodded and gave him permission to leave.

Unknown to Yuuki, Kaname actually stopped on one of the branches, notifying his two subordinates to give a close watch over the house, Yuuki and his son. He said, "He's going to be here and I want to give him the proper introduction with his true enemy. If anything goes wrong, just go ahead to protect them."

Kain asked, "What if the young master couldn't protect his mother and himself, Kaname-sama? Should we act?"

Kaname nodded. "Actually, I believed he already met with Kiryuu-kun. He was acting weirdly last night and he knew that I know something."

"Yuuki-sama?" Aidou added. As much as he could trust that the young Pureblood can protect himself but Kiryuu Zero was an acquaintance of Yuuki, thus, if anything surprising happens, it's all because of Yuuki's own decision.

"She'll be fine. With that boy in charge, he wouldn't let that hunter be with Yuuki. Trust me. However, if things did not go well, just go ahead with the plan." Kaname gave them a nod and the two replied in return. He jumped and disappeared.

-

Since Kaname went out, Yuuki decided to practice with her sword. Why sword instead of the scythe? Yuuki stated that she was rather fond of her sword, smiling nicely. However, while practicing, there was a strange sound in front of her and she froze at the spot. A few seconds later, a hand appeared and Yuuki shrieked.

Yuuki's eyes widened when she saw the intruder. She dropped her sword and closed her mouth in shock. "Impossible..."

He clenched his teeth. "I thought that it would take me a longer time to get you but who knows, it's this soon. Kuran Yuuki, like promised, I'll kill you!"

Yuuki went speechless when she saw Zero facing her with the Bloody Rose at his hand. It was time.

--

It was time. I do not regret this decision. If we were to separate then we shall and in the end, when we swore that we'd exchange our lives through the murder we would commit, then it shall happen. No one will stop us. No one will be able to do so. I gave you a reason to live, Zero. You gave me a reason to stay away from you.

Picking up her sword after her shock, Yuuki clasped it tightly. She closed her eyes and opened it slowly, focusing her view towards the man who was standing in front of her with his weapon of choice. She could felt her heart beating. She waited for another three minutes and after the time was up, she dashed and ran towards Zero and the two began to attack each other.

"STOP——!" cried someone.

-----

**(TBC)**

**A/N:** WOW, took me a week just to finish writing this one! Another cliffhanger! All right, time to cooperate with me, fellow readers! I'm open with name suggestions actually. After reading this chapter and finding out that Sara and Takuma also had a daughter and the child would remain nameless, what name should the half-Pureblood get? Just suggest anything. If I like it, then probably it'll be featured in the story later.

Actually, this chapter shouldn't have any KY smut but you guys are begging for more, so I feel, why not give you one more smut. However, too much is too much so I'm giving it a break. Plus, next chapter will be in heat with the arrival of the main character and his anger towards the HUNTER. Oh yeah, you might noticed the female human with Zero. Who is she, I wonder? *wink*

Haha, Mister Bat isn't even in action this time. I promise he'll appear in the next chapter with a very disturbing news. *laugh* Until next update! Please read and review. Thanks! I love you guys and I love your reviews!


	6. Six: Kuran Kouki

**Ominous Hours**, a Vampire Knight fanfiction. Written by **atemu-mana**, otherwise known as Kiyu Yuu. The story is set right after chapter 46. Pairing set is Kaname and Yuuki. Zero will appear, somehow.

**Full summary below:**

Zero and Yuuki separated with Yuuki following Kaname to proceed life with the one she truly loved while Zero continued his life as a Vampire Hunter. He swore he'll kill her if they meet and she'll hide from him to give him a reason to live. Time passed, Yuuki and Kaname had a family of their own but situation was in the brink of madness within the vampires' society as Kaname was labeled mad by almost all the vampires for killing the Council of Ancients. Kaname and Yuuki hid themselves and with some trusted companions, they managed to gain control of the situation. Will they succeed in the end to gain peace that somehow refused to appear? Will Kaname and Yuuki survive this new journey of theirs?

-----

The big blow threw Zero away from Yuuki's location. The same force almost split the large tree behind him into two. When Zero opened his eyes and saw the attacker, he was shocked. However, it was the same eyes, the same look of determination. _Yuuki's eyes._

"A child?" he muttered. He was quite surprised with the size of his attacker. The young boy looked around 6 to ten years old. His eyes fixed on the small figure; even if he was a child, he was still his attacker and shouldn't be taken easily. He even managed to split the tree into two; he could do more than just splitting it easily. "A vampire, no doubt."

"A vampire, hah! This is our territory, hunter! Leave before I kick your ass!" shouted the boy angrily, his hands clutching the handle of the sword firmly. The same eyes never change a single bit as both were staring at the enemy before him. "Leave..." he swore.

Zero chuckled. "I have unfinished business here, child. You are the one who should leave—" said Zero but he stopped when the child began to speak back but Yuuki stopped him. "Yuuki, is that child yours?" he asked coolly. The only reaction she gave to him was a single, emotionless stare. He tilted his head, waiting for the answer.

"I..." Yuuki started. "Yes, he's mine. I am sorry for his rude behaviour, Zero."

"I see." He paused. "You two shared the same eyes. He inherited it from you. Your gene, no doubt," said Zero, his words made Yuuki blushed. His words always have double meanings and she knew what he was referring to.

The boy scolded his mother angrily. He turned to face Zero and simply said, "Kuran Kouki. Son of Kuran Kaname and the woman next to me, Kuran Yuuki. We've met before, Kiryuu Zero."

"We have?" asked Zero.

Kouki nodded. "Yesterday. You were with a woman, who I believed is your lover, no doubt. I watched you in silence, guess that's why you cannot feel for me. Too bad," said him, smiling lazily.

Yuuki looked at Kouki then turned to Zero. _Zero, with a woman? A woman?_

Zero snorted. "Busybody. Leave, boy. I've matters to finish with your mother. Yuuki!" called Zero.

"Yes!" answered Yuuki quickly. "Ah... Er... Well, let's start. Kouki, don't interrupt me this time," warned her. She closed and opened her eyes. She turned towards Zero and nodded. She spoke, "I am ready to be killed by you, Zero. I will not make it easy for you, it wouldn't be unfair. Come on, charge on me."

_Charge... As if hugging you close...? Yuuki... You know you are my medicine... I need you desperately... I want to touch you... Your face... Your neck... Your mouth... Your everything... Heart and body..._

_Zero... I... I don't know..._

Zero lifted his gun and pointed directly towards Yuuki's position. He was trembling, his aim was uncertain. "Yuuki..." he said softly. _Your face... Your neck... Your mouth... Your everything... If I shoot you, you'll turn into sand... I'll lose you... No...! I cannot do this, Yuuki. I... I love you..._

He gritted his teeth and in split second, Zero was thrown off from the tree house. Yuuki went blank with the events and when she realized Kouki was doing the throwing off his enemies off the tree house, she tried to stop him but she only heard Kouki's confession. "If you love him so much then you shouldn't exist as my mother anymore!! Bygone, Kiryuu Zero!!!" cried Kouki as he maintained his powers and threw Zero away from their location. "I hate you..." he said before he staggered and huffed.

"Zero!!" cried Yuuki before she stopped when Kouki glared at her.

"Say his name again and you too should go!" he said angrily. "Even if you're my mother, if you always think about someone else besides father, I cannot accept it. I cannot accept it..." he whispered as he began to cry. The tears started flowing as Kouki tried to hold back his fears.

Yuuki gasped and rushed towards Kouki and soothed him. She apologized for her faults and hugged him close. She realized that Zero could no longer be her concern. She has her child to take care of. Kouki might have been seven years old physically but he was only four years old, as he existed only four years ago. Sometimes she felt ashamed of herself; thinking of other men while she already has her husband and child. Soon, she could have more children and if she continued thinking about others, she'll lose everything quickly.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry."

--

In the evening, Kaname finally returned home with a newspaper. He was reading the newspaper. Kouki was lying on the couch since he was still shocked with the morning events. Yuuki sat on the other couch, looking at Kouki who tried to calm himself and not get another emotional breakdown. Yuuki was determine to change everything. Kouki is her prime priority. Definitely.

"Kouki, are you okay now?" she asked. There was no answer, only silence. Yuuki sighed and asked again, this time, Kouki answered. "Thank goodness. I am grateful you're fine now. Earlier, I'm sorry. I should have thought of you and Kaname. You two are my most important people, so—"

Kaname decided to interrupt the conversation. "You were planning the whole 'I-kill-you-and-you-kill-me' with Kiryuu-kun?" asked him, making Yuuki blinked and asked how he knew about it. "No big deal, Aidou and Kain notified me about it. I made them watch you two closely."

"You did what? So you left the house because Zero came here? Why, Kaname? I could've died!" said Yuuki in panic.

"I wanted Kouki to meet Kiryuu-kun properly. Just because he's someone we know, Kouki shouldn't take him lightly. Now that Kiryuu-kun is—"

"—an enemy. Zero is an enemy. Although, I didn't treat him like an enemy at all. If Kouki didn't throw Zero away, he would have probably killed me already. Kaname, you would be sad with my death and I feel stupid to think like some stupid human, argh!"

Kouki opened his eyes and stared at his mother. "You are an _idiot_. You used to become a human. No big deal, mom," said Kouki as he sighed. "You can be a class clown sometimes but you should stop with the whole 'Zero' obsession. It's annoying me seriously."

Yuuki swore openly that she did not have any obsession over Zero. "I am obsessed with your father, Kouki! That is a fact. Ever since I'm a small child and when I lost my memories, all my thoughts are of Kaname. It is all Kaname in my head, be it whether I'm a human or a vampire. That's one true fact. I love him! I love your father!" confessed Yuuki, blushing hard.

There was an 'oh' from both Kouki and Kaname. "Explain it, mother," challenged Kouki, smiling innocently. The challenge made Yuuki blushed even more. _It cannot be! These two are tricking me to confess! Aaaah, I can confess to Kaname but there's Kouki too, I cannot possibly say those things. It's... It is private! Intimate stuffs that only Kaname and I can know. That's it. No way!_

"Nope. No way, Kouki. You're too young to listen to my sweet obsession love with your father. I definitely say it. There's no way—" Yuuki paused when Kaname appeared next to her and kissed her lips softly. "Uhm..."

Kouki looked at his parents kissing obsessively with each other. One wanted to dominate the other, one refused to be submissive. From their mouths, their hands played with each other instead. Kaname slowly descended on the couch and began to cover Yuuki's body with his. Kouki, like usual, simply sat on the opposite couch and watched the 'confession'.

"Now that's more I like it. Sex education, yes!"

Kaname and Yuuki froze and looked at Kouki; both pissed and left each other's bodies. "Kouki, is this what you're expecting? You want your mother and me to make love in front of you?" asked Kaname. Yuuki added in, "And is this supposed to be my confession over my obsessive love towards your father, huh? Is that it?"

"Technically, correct. Oh well, I had better go to bed. Good night, mother. Father, too." Kouki stood and walked passed his parents, smirking lightly. "Have fun on the couch, although the _bed_ is one awesome place~" he wished.

"You'll know about this when you're older later, Kuran Kouki!" scolded Yuuki angrily.

--

As soon as Kouki left the two of them alone, Kaname and Yuuki returned their attention to one another. Their eyes looked at each other hungrily. Both of them felt like ripping the flesh of their mate so they could keep it with them. Since Kaname was on top of Yuuki, he got the advantage. In return for her sexual seduction a night ago, Kaname returned her affection. It started with the usual sniffing on her neck and then he licked her neck slowly in motion, making her tingled.

"Kaname... It's making me shiver!" Yuuki whispered softly.

"I know. I'm making you do that actually. I'm the predator, you're the prey. You're supposed to be scared of me," said Kaname in his sexy voice. He then felt the need to have his own blood supply. Whispering a few soft words, he bit her neck and took his fill of fresh blood. "Delicious. Tempting. Amusing. Intoxicating. Lust. How can I describe your blood, Yuuki?" asked Kaname softly.

Yuuki blushed with Kaname's compliment over her blood taste. "I... I don't know. Is Kuran blood always this sweet, Kaname?" asked her slowly. Kaname chuckled and explained that not all blood was sweet. He confessed that his blood wasn't sweet. It tasted like poison but Yuuki replied she loved his blood even if it felt toxic like poison. "I don't mind your blood, Kaname. I want it more, more... more!" she begged shamelessly. Kaname kissed her mouth and bit his lips to give Yuuki his blood.

"We're not making love, Kaname?" asked Yuuki innocently. Kaname shook his head, "Why not? I want you inside me now. You know, if Kouki demanded we show him my obsession with you, I would have done sex with you hours ago. Plus... I'm going to strip now... Stand back..." Yuuki pushed Kaname away as she rose and unbuttoned her dress, revealing her cleavage. "Somehow it's gotten large, I wonder why..."

Kaname smiled and kissed her cheeks. "You're ripe for my nibbling and fondling. You'll like it, won't you? I want to nibble your nipples, it's pink, Yuuki. Pink means innocence but red means sexy and passion. Make it red, honey, I want it so much. You're no longer an innocent, you know. You're a _woman_."

"Kaname... I..."

Fast as lightning, Kaname crushed Yuuki with his kisses. In-between those kisses, Kaname said clearly, "I'm jealous with Kiryuu-kun, Yuuki. You kept thinking about him. If Kouki's already angry like that, I'm even more than that. I'm your husband, I'm the one you love but you kept on thinking about him. I'll confess Yuuki, I am jealous. Jealous so much with you. I want to kill you too if you're still thinking about Kiryuu-kun."

Yuuki grabbed Kaname's face and returned his kiss. "I love you, my bad vampire. I want you and you'll going to fulfill my damn wish. Ignore what I've said earlier, you are the occupant of my brain, my heart and even my body. Give me what I want, Kaname. I want your hard length inside me. Give it! Give it!" cried her hysterically.

"Okay, okay. Wait a moment," said Kaname slowly as he let himself free from his trousers. With one slight move, he entered her deep. Yuuki clawed his shoulders and gasped when he went even deeper that she wanted to cry for more. "More, Yuuki? More?" he asked, straining himself from hurting her.

"Don't hold back, Kaname. Come! Come!" urged her. She encouraged him to do her, go deeper into her core, and make her come. "Kaname... Kaname!! KANAME!!!" cried her loudly as she climaxed and finally relaxed when he eased from her. Kaname kissed Yuuki gently as she returned those kisses.

"I love you," they said together.

--

Kuran Kouki. Son of Kuran Kaname and Kuran Yuuki. Born 4 years earlier but his vampire age was seven years old. Despite having a four years old body, Kouki understand things learned by older people, mostly by teenagers and adults. Being the youngest Pureblood did not disturb him at all. Since he has been living in hiding, no one knows that he was a Pureblood vampire. Even when he goes into the town, occupied by humans and vampires, he remained anonymous. No one was able to trace his identity unless he told them.

Mister Bat finally returned from his errand. He flew towards Kouki and landed on his arm. "Kouki-sama! I am back and have returned with various goods. There's so many things you can do with all of this!" said Mister Bat happily. Kouki brushed his back and thanked him properly.

"Thank you, Kou. You're a big help. Hmm—" said Kouki as he relaxed.

"Kouki-sama?" asked Kou. "Are you all right?" asked him in concern. "If you're in trouble, please share with me."

Kouki nodded and stood up. He walked towards the middle. He sighed and spoke, "I'm having troubles about this Vampire Hunter, Kou. His name is Kiryuu Zero, feared by many for his Kiryuu bloodline as well as the fact that he's also a vampire. I heard he's cursed too because he has a twin brother, Kiryuu Ichiru. The problem is, his relationship with my mother. He clashed with father over mother and she's constantly worrying about him. It is annoying."

Kou nodded and smiled. "It is normal, Kouki-sama. Your mother is very kind when she's a human, even kinder when she returned to her original self as a vampire. Kaname-sama wasn't disturbed with her personality. She's very kind, as well as her parents, Haruka-sama and Juri-sama. They are kind people, thus if Pureblood princess is making you disturb, I'll manage them myself."

"He should have been pissed with Kiryuu Zero!" said Kouki in high spirit.

"True but you should be aware that your father never speak openly unless needed. Of course, he could have told your mother to leave Kiryuu Zero alone with his problems. They are mutual enemies after all. Six years ago, your mother separated from Kiryuu Zero. She was sad with the news though."

"What? She was sad?! That woman!" cried Kouki, almost cursing. "But why...?" he asked softly.

Kou, otherwise known as Mister Bat, explained how the two had a long history with each other, even it was only for four years. Kiryuu Zero believed that Yuuki was a human and he couldn't accept that she was a vampire for she did not act like one. However, Yuuki was determined that she was indeed a vampire. Zero couldn't accept and swore he'll kill her for what she was. Yuuki doesn't mind, saying that he could kill her when it was time. They promised that Zero would continue hunting for her while she hid from him until they find each other for Yuuki to receive her death wish. Kouki stared at the invisible air and finally understood it. "Oh..."

However, the urge to crush returned to him and while holding Kou, he squished him flat, making Kou cried in shiver! "Kou— Kouki-sama!!!" cried him loudly. The more he cried, the more that Kouki crushed his small body. It did not hurt him but he was making him all flat like a jelly liquid. "Kouki-sama! Get a hold of yourself! You're going to kill me!!" cried Kou, begging for mercy from the young vampire's wrath on Kiryuu Zero.

"Kiryuu... Kiryuu Zero!!! Ugh, I want to kill him for good. How could he make such promises with mother? HOW COULD HE?!!! That damn scoundrel!" cursed Kouki angrily. He did not realize he was crushing Kou until Kou himself cried for the final help. "Uh..? Kou!! Oh my goodness, what have I done?!" asked him in surprise as he looked blankly on the pile of liquid that would make up one Kou.

"Kouki-sama... Please..." beg Kou, even in liquid form. Kouki nodded and quickly took all the liquid, closed it under his hands, said some magic spells and when he opened his hands slowly, Kou returned to his small, round bat form. Kouki gave a small cry of relief and hugged Kou tightly while apologizing for his attitude. "Kouki-sama, thank you, but you need to fix my wings! It's not like this!" commented Kou; he looked bad with the alterations Kouki made.

Sighing, Kouki admitted that he wasn't as good in shape-shifting creatures. "Father could do better than this. Come, I'll take you there. I'm sorry, Kou. I used my strength even when I didn't realize it myself."

--

Kaname was reading the same yesterday newspaper. He didn't go out at all this time. Instead, he spent his time reading and writing some random things. He glanced at the door when Kouki and Kou appeared. Kouki looked upset and slowly walked towards Kaname's location and looked down, presenting Kou with his strange 'new' look. Kaname noticed the damage on Kou and smiled. He patted Kouki's head and hugged him close.

"Kou seems to have joint-wings, it's cute, Kou," complimented Kaname as he took Kou from Kouki's small hands. "Well, what happened with Kou, son? You didn't distort his looks again, don't you?" he asked softly. Kouki nodded in embarrassment.

"I was angry so I kind of crushed Kou without realizing what I've done. Father, I'm so sorry. Kou depended on your life support yet I was stupid for killing a part of you. I tried to fix him but I couldn't do the wings properly. I—"

Kaname patted Kouki's head and gently said it was all right. "You didn't kill Kou yet, he survived perfectly. As long as I'm not dead, Kou will still stay alive. And Kou, it is time for you to depend on Kouki's life now. He's young, he has more to learn and even better, he's healthy and you can live for a long time," said Kaname, smiling.

"Nu-uh. Not yet, Kaname-sama! I'll go with Kouki-sama when I'm ready. He's still young and need to learn controlling his powers," said Kou aloud before he turned towards Kouki. "You, Kouki-sama! You have so many talents at such young age. You can lift objects and even crush my frail body along with it!"

"Stop blaming me for crushing you, ungrateful bat! At least you didn't die, YET!" cried Kouki angrily.

Kaname told the two to stop blaming each other and be good to one another. The two refused and Kaname sighed until Yuuki arrived with a stack of cookies. "Cookies, boys? It's fresh made a few minutes ago!" said Yuuki as she put the plate on the coffee table. "Be careful, it's hot. Oh, hello Kou, you have very nice wings. Who did it this time?" she asked.

"Your son did it. He crushed me then remade me unsuccessfully. Hmph!" said Kou angrily, much to Kouki's dismay that he swore he'll rip Kou's body apart.

Kaname simply half-crushed Kou to shut him up then he whispered some spells and lifted his hand to transform Kou's wings into his normal wings. Kaname smiled and let Kou fly by himself. "Yes, that's more of you, Kou. Now, return my favour by helping Kouki balance his powers. Don't be like this, okay?"

Yuuki smiled. "You guys are funny, reminded me of dad."

All of them paused. "Dad?" asked Kouki.

--

Yuuki gasped when she realized what she've said. She shouldn't have mentioned about her adoptive father but she've done it. She looked at Kouki and noticed the same eyes were looking at her, demanding the truth. She glanced at Kaname and saw he nodded. _Oh no! He's going to be angry over this matter._

"Kouki. Well, while I was a human, I have an adoptive father. His name is Cross Kaien. He's the one who started the idea of co-existence between vampires and humans. Your father took part with the plan thus the creation of Cross Academy. So—"

"He's a human, isn't he? A human?!" asked Kouki, gritting his teeth. "You called him dad, don't you?!" he asked again.

Yuuki nodded but shook her head immediately. "I am used on calling him as 'Chairman' but he demanded I call him as 'dad', so you cannot blame me for everything. He's a father figure of me. He took me in. Your grandmother trusted him so I trusted dad as well. Plus, he used to become your grandmother's close friend."

_Bullshit!_ Kouki shook his head, protested that he doesn't believe her words. "You wouldn't call her your father unless your real father has no meaning to you anymore. I don't trust you at all," said Kouki calmly. Kaname looked at him and returned his gaze on Yuuki where they both went empty with what to say. "Tell me the story!"

Kaname offered to tell the story for Yuuki's sake, she nodded on her approval. "Kouki, Cross Kaien used to become a Vampire Hunter. While hunting down your grandmother Juri, he ended up attacked and fell in defeat but Juri chose not to kill him despite the two of them being from different creatures. In exchange for his life, Cross was indebted to your grandmother and her wish for peace and happiness for her future generations. That was why there existed Cross Academy, the medium for humans to interact with us vampires."

"Did it work?" he asked. Kaname shook his head but said, "In the end, the humans found out about our secret but they chose to remain knowing since the vampires protected them from harm. However, Cross was taken away for going against his organization, which was out of my bound to help him. It saddened your mother since the peace couldn't be done but the humans finally knew and we're living at odds with them, wondering if they'll accept us for who we are."

"We're not humans, father. We could never be. We're just using the mask of humans to remain invisible within them. The humans are no match for us and that Cross deserved it. He's a human, what can he do?" mocked Kouki. He hated anyone who clashed with his family, he hated it so much. _In addition to that, it was too similar to the current situation._

Yuuki scolded Kouki for his words, "Don't say something like that to him! He's my father, even if we're not blood-related. He took care of me in exchange for the life my own mother spared him for. Don't say like that, Kouki! You didn't understand him at all!"

"How can I, mother? In your head it's always Juri and Cross, where is Haruka?!" cried Kouki angrily. "You never realize it yourself! Where's Haruka, Juri's love in that brain of yours?! I hate your way of thinking. Ungrateful mother and daughter! You don't deserve to exist! You're just the same. Your own life is the repetition of Haruka, Juri and that human's lives. You, father and that hunter are the same! I hate this. I hate this!" Kouki dashed outside the house as Kou followed him to soothe his emotional state.

"Kouki!" called Yuuki. It was too late to erase her guilt. What had she done, again?

--

He hated it. He hated it. He hated it.

His life was different from what he wanted. Different from what he imagined. Different. Different. Different. Different!

Kouki curled himself into a small ball as he cried deeply. He felt betrayed. He felt as if a knife sliced through his heart. He couldn't believe that it wasn't his own parents, but even his grandparents. It all happened because of a human entered their lives and destroyed everything. He felt disgusted.

"I hate myself, Kou. I felt stupid. I thought Grandma Juri's love towards Grandpa Haruka was honest and sincere but it proved wrong," said Kouki, his head still under his curled ball form. He sniffed, thinking about his grandparents hurt his heart! He has never seen them but he could feel them lingering on his mind. _If grandmother Juri doesn't love grandfather Haruka, then how come they're always here in my head? I don't understand._

Before he knew it, Kaname wrapped his arms on his son's curled form. He whispered, "Don't mistake Haruka and Juri's love, my son. Their love was pure, honest, sincere and the most wonderful thing that ever happened in the history of us. They loved one another, don't mistake it for something else."

Kouki croaked, "But how, father? Mother said..."

Kaname looked deep at his son's eyes and started his story. "Haruka and Juri are siblings. They loved each other despite that. They loved one another. There's nothing to question that. About Cross Kaien, he only existed after Haruka and Juri got married. She was pregnant when he attacked her. Think of it, will she harm her child if she were to kill Cross? Especially when that child was your own mother, Kouki?" asked Kaname gently.

_Ah!_

He received the message and finally understood. He nodded and hugged his father close. "I'm sorry, father. I'm sorry," said Kouki as he continued his cries. He cried too much, his emotions was unstable. It began to worry him if he continued to be like this. "I should apologize to mother for my assumption. I know Grandma Juri and Grandpa Haruka loved each other. They're always near me, protecting me for they're my angels."

Kaname smiled but told him that Yuuki doesn't need an apology either. "You are correct on one thing, Kouki. I wasn't happy when I see how similar the pattern between Haruka, Juri and Cross compared to our own generation. I don't mind you saying what's in your mind because I couldn't do what you've done."

"You are saying that you would have kept quiet like Grandpa Haruka, father?" asked Kouki in concern. Kaname nodded.

"I would've been silent, looking over my beloved quietly although I know how deep her love towards me was. I don't mind that. I know Haruka loved Juri until their deaths. I loved your mother forever until death do us part," explained Kaname. "So, my son, cherish and trust those who you loved. They're the ones you're left with when both of us are gone. Remember that,"

"Father..."

The two father and son shared their family bonding together. "Thank you, father. You are the best I could ever ask for."

--

However, it came as a shocking news. As I was recovering from the sudden shocks from the events in the past few days, something else happened that it cracked my mother and my own heart. What happened actually? This cannot be. It was too soon. Father could not be missing. Not now! Even Kou could not trace the whereabouts of father. Not even Aidou-san or Kain-san.

Father...

Where are you?

Don't disappear yet. Mother needed you. I need you.

I soon realized that from now on, I will have to move alone. With father's disappearance, I have no choice but to act.

Now was the time. Now was the moment. I shall go and retrieve the missing hours. The ominous hours.

_Please._

-----

**(TBC)**

**A/N:** This is why this chapter title is 'Kuran Kouki'. Young Kouki is based on my central views about the humans and my judgements of them. This role is used to be assigned to my OC, Kanayuki Kuran. But instead for the obvious hint on the name (Kanayuki), Kouki is shaped very well. As Kanayuki is imagined as Kaname's related somebody in his ancestral years, Kouki is more of Kaname's child with his beloved in the present as well as in the past. Bu—t, for Ominous Hours, I won't talk about Kaname's ancestral years because it's too confusing and much better spoken in my direct talking not story mode.

This chapter is written after chapter 47 came out, a.k.a two days, thus some events may took from there. Like... Yuuki's unstable feelings for both Kaname and Zero. I don't admit she might have feelings towards Zero but it's stronger with Kaname. As a mother, it is important that she do not crush the image Kouki imagined. Especially when Kouki have negative views like any other normal vampires who dislike humans to the extreme. Oh yes, HaJuKai's love triangle, although it's one-sided, it is like the past reflecting the present, with vampire wins against humans, xD.

Please don't mind Kouki and his belief. He's still a child and sometimes words can misled him. Haruka needs more screentime in the manga. He speak nothing, it's always Juri's talking all the time! I also dislike anything that can crash Haruka and Juri's beautiful love, thus, Kaien Cross, you're not on my list! Atemu-chan loves serious, mysterious characters. I don't like the comedies in VK, especially when the victim are those from the Kuran family themselves!

Mister Bat has a name! Kouki gave a part of his name to 'Kou'! Also, the last paragraph was talking about what will happen in the next two chapters; 'The Meeting' and 'Worries of Two Lives'. Kaname will leave his family to meet a certain somebody but he wouldn't get out alive. So what will happen to Yuuki, Kou and Kouki's fates? I'll try updating as soon as I can! I'm on leave for a short vacation.

Read and review! PEACE!


	7. Seven: The Meeting

**Ominous Hours**, a Vampire Knight fanfiction. Written by **atemu-mana**, otherwise known as Kiyu Yuu. The story is set right after chapter 46. Pairing set is Kaname and Yuuki. Zero will appear, somehow.

**Full summary below:**

Zero and Yuuki separated with Yuuki following Kaname to proceed life with the one she truly loved while Zero continued his life as a Vampire Hunter. He swore he'll kill her if they meet and she'll hide from him to give him a reason to live. Time passed, Yuuki and Kaname had a family of their own but situation was in the brink of madness within the vampires' society as Kaname was labeled mad by almost all the vampires for killing the Council of Ancients. Kaname and Yuuki hid themselves and with some trusted companions, they managed to gain control of the situation. Will they succeed in the end to gain peace that somehow refused to appear? Will Kaname and Yuuki survive this new journey of theirs?

-----

"This has certainly been a very disturbing view, Sara," spoke Kaname, smiling lazily while he stepped inside her castle. "It has been a while since I'm last here."

A seductive chuckle was heard from the opposite direction. The woman slowly rose and walked towards Kaname's location. "It certainly has been a while, Kaname-san. Although I wonder... Since how long ago were you last seen here, hmm?" asked her, grinning. "You wouldn't be coming here without a reason. May I know what's your intention, Kaname-san?" asked her again.

Kaname shook his head and replied that she knew exactly his reason. The woman smiled and guessed, "Oh, you must be interested with my child. Don't worry, I'll bring her. Follow me if you wish, I don't have the desire to walk repeatedly."

"No need, Sara. I don't need an introduction to your offspring. I am not interested." Kaname said blankly and ignored her eyes gazing at him.

"She's a half-pureblood, Kaname. She'll be good for yours."

"Mine? I've already decided on my son's future, you don't have to drop in and taint my bloodline."

Sara paused with his declaration. "Taint your bloodline? Your decision to marry him off to that noble-class girl is not tainting your bloodline, Kaname? Oh please, don't make a joke at serious time like this. You refused to acknowledge my own blood with yours? We're perfect together."

"Our bloods aren't suitable to mingle together, Sara. Thank you but no thank you. Your sins—" his sentence was cut off when Sara interrupted.

"Mine and yours are similar. I do what's good for both of us. Then, you settled yourself with your own sister. I know incest is acceptable but you do know there could be side-effects about it. Like—" she paused, thinking for the most perfect example to give. "Ah! Like... Being jealous?"

Kaname chuckled and said, "It doesn't make sense, Sara. Yuuki and I are perfect for each other. It is the same with Haruka and Juri. We all loved each other for who we are. Why are you so against it?"

"Forget Uncle Rido so soon, Kaname? It's sad and pathetic that time, the two brothers fighting against one another for the younger sister. It's painful seeing one failed and forced to kill his own blooded-siblings for absolutely nothing. Hah, just doing that already destroyed your own clan, Kaname. You've lost."

"I did not lose anything yet, Sara. It is you who will fall down in shambles."

"Dare me, Kaname. Dare me. I have the most strongest—"

"—Yet the most pathetic allies. They're nothing against me."

Sara laughed hysterically and told him that she had never forgotten who murdered the other Pureblood, the remaining one of the Hiou family, Hiou Shizuka. She simply said even with Shizuka's powers, Kaname had nothing against her. There was also one thing about Kaname that he doesn't know himself—

"You've forgotten, Kaname. Forgetting one important thing is really not your skill. In your chess game, you're the player. You planned your steps carefully but you've forgoten..." said Sara as she stopped, waiting for the moment. "I've won."

Confusion came across Kaname as he wondered what she meant. However, it was too late when he realized that his coming to the castle was wrong in the first place. He turned around and to his deep surprise—

--

Sighed. This was indeed a boring scene between the two of the remaining Kuran family members. Yuuki brushed her fingers along her forehead and wondered what would she do when dealing with a seven years old child, who unexpectedly was a crybaby but then again, her very own child with her beloved Kaname. Kouki, not again.

The two of them exchanged a brief antagonizing looks to one another. It has been like this since Kouki found out about her adopted father, who was also the Chairman of Cross Academy, the school she attended before and it was also the same school where the plan of co-existence between humans and vampires happened. Well, the peace treaty didn't happened as expected but the humans... They already know about the existence of the vampires. No harm done, right?

Well, the thought was wrong. It was almost an uproar when the humans found out that for all these times, the perfect, wonderful creatures they thought as a part of them were actually vampires! Yeah, they believed that there existed beautiful creatures but they thought wrong. The vampires, they weren't humans and they never intended to be one. It was the same with Yuuki's fate. She sighed again.

However, it wasn't about what the humans thought of vampires generally, it was the polar opposite. Yuuki was questioning her own son's views on the humans. He had never seen any humans, well, at least maybe he had seen several human children when he visited the town occupied by both creatures; humans and vampires. Still, it wasn't enough for Yuuki. Kouki was too... He was the same with the vampires. Naturally, they would have hated humans anyway.

That was why it troubled her so much when Kouki found out that she had brief relationships with humans; mainly her adopted father, Cross Kaien, her friend, Wakaba Sayori and most of all, Kiryuu Zero. Yuuki wanted to tell Kouki how much these three people were different from those abusive humans but Kouki... Kouki wasn't a vampire who can accept facts as facts. When he believe in one, he believed it for a very _long_ time.

"Are you done thinking about how to make me accept humans as part of my culture, mother?" asked Kouki plainly. He was still sitting on the opposite couch, his head on his folded legs. He still looked annoyed but well, a child would always act like that.

Yuuki shook her head. "I am not and I will never give up to make you accept humans as part of you! I lived as a human for almost ten years, Kouki. You have to understand how different my views of humans are compared to yours who haven't seen any. It's the same with the vampires, not all of them are like each other. Some are cruel, some are kind and some are a mix of two. You've never seen them so you have negative views on them," explained her carefully.

"If you think so, you should have told me about these _particular_ humans you've related to, mother. I have the right to know about them. Who knows, besides that stupid hunter, I could be good friends with this adopted father of yours and your best friend." Kouki smiled with a mischief in mind.

Yuuki stared at her soon intensely. "You lied, you liar. You are planning on attacking them, not making friends. You even crossed out Zero's name out of the list. What's your problem actually? Besides the fact that he could pose a dangerous threat to my relationship with your father. You're worried about that, right?"

Kouki ignored her and looked elsewhere. "A part of it but he's a jerk. An unworthy, stupid, cruel jerk! He think he can decide what other's fate would be? If I haven't stop him, you've could probably be in between the world of the death and the living. If that's what you want, then let me be the person to grant your stupid, stupid wish!" cried Kouki angrily.

Yuuki smiled when she heard her son's exlaimed. "Now that's more of the son I've gave birth to. Don't be quiet, Kouki, dear. You're just four years old. You're my baby, nothing else. I love you," said Yuuki as she walked close and hugged Kouki tightly as a mother would do, much to Kouki's struggling over her hug. "I am proud of you, you know. You're the child that Kaname and I produced together. It was nice when I remember you in my tummy."

"St—Stop it already! It's making me shiver hearing those things!" cried Kouki as he tried to let himself free. "Let—Me—Go!" cried Kouki asking for help. "No more hugs, disgusting!!!" he roared.

"Your Grandma Juri often did it to your father. She would hugged him and he wouldn't protest her love. He accepted it. You should learn from your father, plus, you always wanted to be like him, no?" teased Yuuki as she smiled lightly. "I'm doing just what every mother is doing, be it whether you like it or not. Mother is going to do it—"

Half an hour later, Kouki finally freed himself from his mother's cage. Her grip was so strong, he said sadly. He crawled behind the couch to hide before she take him again for another hugging. I'm through with hugging!!, he cried. She doesn't have to make me like some ragged doll, he said, annoyed. Before he could crawl further, he saw a pair of legs standing in front of him. "Uh-oh!"

"I'm through with you too! How could you say something like that? I told you you're only FOUR years old, you're not older than that!" cried Yuuki angrily. She carefully carried her young son and put him on her lap. "My son will accept he's four, even if you're physically seven years old."

"Mom!! Come on, let me go, please—" begged Kouki but his puppy dog eyes did not work at all. He sighed and whispered, "Guess it's the nightmare I'm afraid off..."

--

"Father, here's your tea," said Azusa as she put the cup of tea on top of the desk where Aidou sat, watching the moon shining brightly outside his home. "What are you thinking of, father? All is fine, right?"

Aidou nodded and thanked his daughter for the tea. He said, "I just have a feeling something's not right. The castle seemed awfully quiet these days. I wonder why." His eyes returned to the moon as he sat there, doing deep thinking.

"It is too quiet. Too quiet. Usually something will happen but tonight, it's just simply weird..." said Maria, surprising Aidou who was gazing the moon. "Azusa, if you may, can you return to your room? I want to talk to your father for a while. Some general talk but I think you're too young to know about this. Okay?" asked Maria as she smiled. Azusa nodded and left the two alone.

Aidou turned and took a sip of his tea. Maria chuckled. "You're still drinking that blood tea, Hanabusa-san?" asked her lightly. Aidou looked at her, blushed sheepishly and nodded. "Oh well, our bodies couldn't accept anything unless it's blood. Still, you like to eat anything, it's hard to get along with your appetite, you know."

"Then just get along with it. Nothing serious, right?" murmured Aidou as he turned around. His face was scarlet red. Speaking about food wasn't good for him. As a vampire, food wasn't the idea for them, but he couldn't accept it himself. A few seconds later, he received a gentle hug from behind. It was Maria.

Maria leaned against Aidou's back while she hugged him gently. "You're worried. I too am worried of Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama and their son. Be assured that they're fine, okay? You'll work yourself too hard if you do something like this, Hanabusa-san." She looked pale as she whispered, "I don't want to lose you, not yet, not yet."

Aidou looked at the moon and closed his eyes. There was one thing he needed to tell Maria but if he told her, would her views change too? This was a dangerous step to do. If he reveal what he saw that _time_ and Maria could not accept it, it could pose trouble for his daughter and her fiancé story.

"What is it that you want to know the most, if you got the chance to know about it?" asked Aidou slowly. He turned and caressed Maria's soft face, looking at her eyes intensely. Maria returned the same stare and said, "My distant relative. Shizuka-san."

"What about her?" he asked, trying carefully not to speak stupidly.

"The reason for her death. What happened?" asked her as she leaned close and cried on Aidou's chest. "I can bear it. I just want to know what happened that time. Why she was murdered and by who. Who did it, Hanabusa-san? Who did it?" asked her desperately, her tears flowing and the shine from the moon made her face looked beautiful even if she was crying.

"I..." he started but doesn't know what to say.

Maria chuckled and hugged her husband tightly. "Of course you don't know anything. You weren't there. Nobody was there, nobody was even there! Even if _he_ knew what happen, he's no longer here in this world," she sobbed as Aidou slowly patted her back.

_This was too painful. I cannot bear it if I lied to her. She needed to know, even if it'll risk our children's fate together._ "Maria," he called. "There was one thing about Hiou Shizuka. You see, I think that you'll need to know about this," he paused. "But I'm not sure how you're going to take it because it'll probably going to ruin our plans with Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama."

Blank. Maria asked what did he know and wondered if he would share it with her. "Yes?" she asked, smiling.

It was the only period of time in Aidou Hanabusa's life that he was grateful that he made the right decision on telling his wife, Maria, the truth about her distant relative, Hiou Shizuka. He was afraid that she would reject him and that _person_ but he was happily grateful for his own decision. Most of all, he loved his understanding wife.

"Kaname-sama did everything for his beloved. I understand his decision but I just wish he had told me the truth although without his actions, I don't think we would go this far and plan the grand wedding when the children are old enough to marry, no?" said Maria as she smiled and patted the nervous look from her husband's face.

"I am glad of that. Kaname-sama didn't even know that I knew..."

"You'll be fine. I trust on that."

We all hopefully so. However, it wasn't the end of this _happy _story, yet.

--

He was thrown inside a large cage, the very same cage that was used to restrain mad vampires, specifically mad Pureblood vampires. Sara smiled lightly and patted Kaname's head gently. "I pity you, Kaname-san, being fooled by my words and ambushed by my Shadows. You fell too soon. You've lost easily. Has marriage life made you weak? Was having an odd, unknowing wife and a child made your life in ease that you've forgotten your chess strategies? Well, I was pleased with it. Guess, my next target would have been your wonderful beautiful wife."

Sara kissed Kaname's head and rose, brushing her hair with her hands. "I'll have your wife and you two shall suffer at my hands together. And as for your poor son who doesn't know how dangerous the outside world is, I have my own plan for him," said her as she laughed her evil laughter. "_Life is so wonderful when the strongest vampire of the clan has finally died down at my hands!_"

It was the first time that the vampires outside the castle saw the thundering noises coming from inside it. What a trouble the future ahead. _Indeed._

-----

**(TBC)**

**A/N:** Hey there guys! Well, this one is rather short, right? I could have done more but well, I kind of like it like this. Simple, chic.

The original plotline for this part would have been Kaname leaving Yuuki to go to the vampire castle and meet Sara. In there, he would see Takuma (which refers to the disturbing view because when Kaname arrived there, Sara and Takuma were doing you-know-what). Manipulations of characters are seriously disturbing on my part but I have to do it or else it wouldn't be convicing enough! Well, Kaname was tricked by Sara with her words and when he turned around, he was ambushed. By who? Well, the Shadows of course (explained in the last paragraph). I don't know how to explain how the Shadows did it but since there were two of them, each one ambushed Kaname from both sides. It's like squishing him together and making him collapsed. Well, Kaname should have been aware of these strange creatures but hey, I have no choice. This is a story, he must has weakness!

Kouki is still with his annoyed face. He'll show the same face when the two realized what's going on. Yuuki would do something unusual and poor Kouki will have to deal with his parents both absent. Kou-kun will appear in the next chapter, or the next, depending on how I write it then, lol. The rest of the vampires will also appear but we'll see how they'll sort it out. No spoilers because I'm still double-checking the story progress. *planned the ending, now devising the scenes in the town!*

On the other hand, I know some are quite disturbed with AidouxMaria, but come on, they make a good pair. Honestly, Maria has one thing others don't have. I can't make Aidou with Ruka or with Seiren because they're too serious with him. Ruka has her Kain and Seiren, well, she's my choice but she's just too mysterious for me to develop her story. In the end, Maria was my choice. Yes, yes, I know Maria is really in love with Ichiru but then again, Ichiru's a human and he died, and I want Maria and whether or not Aidou like it or not, he cannot have a human as his wife so he needed a vampire as his wife and like I said, if they don't love one another, at least their children with KY's children could be together, right? I'm not the person who like Aidou to be with a human, he is cheerful but not that particular about humans, I guess. I know people are like hinting AidouxYori or even AidouxFuuka (Fuuka's a character from the first VK novel), but still definitely, my story says no. It's either AidouxMaria and/or AidouxSeiren. Which one? *grins* Now that I think about it, Aidou and Maria is plausible. Aidou with his terrible secret of seeing what happened to Shizuka and Maria with her distant relationship with Shizuka. That is nice.

The cage is the same cage used to trap Shizuka before. If you're curious that is, heh, xDDD. Well, onto the next chapter! Soon!


	8. Eight: Worry of Two Lives

**Ominous Hours**, a Vampire Knight fanfiction. Written by **atemu-mana**, otherwise known as Kiyu Yuu. The story is set right after chapter 46. Pairing set is Kaname and Yuuki. Zero will appear, somehow.

**Full summary below:**

Zero and Yuuki separated with Yuuki following Kaname to proceed life with the one she truly loved while Zero continued his life as a Vampire Hunter. He swore he'll kill her if they meet and she'll hide from him to give him a reason to live. Time passed, Yuuki and Kaname had a family of their own but situation was in the brink of madness within the vampires' society as Kaname was labeled mad by almost all the vampires for killing the Council of Ancients. Kaname and Yuuki hid themselves and with some trusted companions, they managed to gain control of the situation. Will they succeed in the end to gain peace that somehow refused to appear? Will Kaname and Yuuki survive this new journey of theirs?

-----

=Kou-kun POV=

Kaname-sama went missing since two nights ago. He hasn't return nor did he send out messages telling his family where he was. This was starting to get myself creeps from this.

Pureblood princess suddenly went sick with worry. Oh dear, the most feared thing when one's husband went missing was when even the lady of the house went crazy over it. Something must be done.

Kouki-sama was handling this pretty good. Although deep in his heart, he was quite pissed with his father's disappearance. This is never good. Never at all.

And for all, I was the most worried. I cannot sense Kaname-sama's presence at all. It was if suddenly, everything went blank and Kaname-sama's traces disappeared without a reason. I have always been able to identify Kaname-sama's location but this time, I could not and I wondered extremely why! This was getting troublesome. I must notify Aidou-san and Kain-san to let them know about Kaname-sama's disappearance.

--

Before I could even lift my wings, Kouki-sama trapped me with his hands. "Stop it, Kou! No need to be like this, you're too extreme. Father must have a reason that he didn't return home. Can't you trust him, Kou?" asked Kouki. He looked worried too but how could he be this calm when his father was in possible danger. I struggled with Kouki-sama and finally freed myself. "Kou-kun!" called him. Well, he could have possibly been my master but he wasn't my master, yet!

"I am just going to notify Aidou-san and Kain-san! I am sure they'll help us find Kaname-sama!" I said quickly. There's no time for simple chit-chat, I need to tell them, Kaname-sama's best right-hand men! "Here I'll go!" I said proudly as I began to fly but suddenly I realized that Kouki-sama trapped me with his invisible chain. "Kouki-sama!" I called. "Kaname-sama is possibly in danger, please let me go! I need to make sure he's safe or else we're probably going to regret it!" I explained properly.

"I got it, I got it. But father did told you that if he's missing, it's your job to look after us, not run away seeking for help. Kou-kun, please, listen to father's words," Kouki said, full of hope. I looked at him, stared at his face. His emotion changed often. From pissed to sadness and finally looking pale. "He said that before he left the house two nights ago. I remembered it clearly in my head, can you please think about it carefully?" he asked again.

"Very well. But if it's important, I will leave to seek help. You're in no way stopping me, understand?" I asked and Kouki nodded slowly. "Good. Now, can you calm your mother? She looked pretty sick to the bones. Looked pale, I think. Pureblood princess, are you all right? Please don't worry; I am sure Kaname-sama will return home soon. It's only two nights, he'll probably return home like tomorrow... I guess?" I tried to comfort her but guess I made her even worse than before. I looked at Kouki-sama and he too doesn't know what to do.

Guess that what happened when a mother and son doesn't get along together. That was a very unpleasant view. "Kouki-sama, Yuuki-sama," I called the two of them. Well, I am not used on calling Pureblood princess as 'Yuuki-sama' but I guess starting to use it would be better than none. "Well, maybe this is the right time for you two to join the relationship as mother and son again? You two needed each other, you know." _I'm not kidding when I said that, really!_

At first I thought it wouldn't work but I looked again and it worked, surprisingly, it worked! Kouki-sama finally softened down and began to sort things out with his mother. I was glad. The bond between a mother and her child was always the most powerful thing. Not even an adopted family can change what the real family has had. I guess Kouki-sama will need to learn about the special family bonds. He should see how different a bond between real mothers with a foster mother. But then again, Kouki-sama doesn't have a foster parent. He wouldn't know how much difference that would take. I laughed to myself. Oh well, in the end he'll get over it.

For everyone's sake, I guess.

--

=Kouki-sama POV=

Well, at least Kou-kun had a point with his idea that I shouldn't be that annoyed. Now that father's missing temporarily, I have to get my bond with mother stronger. Yeah, I'm hoping for that. That's my goal, definitely. I smiled to myself and stole a look on mother. She looked exactly like Grandma Juri, minus the curly parts of Grandma Juri's hair. Still, mother looked wonderfully beautiful. Oh, I guess I understand why even a lowlife hunter like Kiryuu Zero would fell in love with her. Father was different; she was his destiny, his fate and his choice. They were born together, for one another. Aaah.

"Hey, mom," I called. "What does it feel being called a klutz at school?" I asked, I need to get mother's happiness again.

"A klutz? Well, it can be annoying. You know, me, Yuuki Cross, a klutz?" she said. "I was very pissed off but guess that's what I am. Sometimes a klutz, often needs to get myself saved by others and even more about it, I can't even do tests properly. I always get bad results at the academy. Sometimes people wonder what the Chairman did with me when he adopted me before. I don't deny that without a wife, Chairman can be pretty amusing and annoying. He often would beg me to call him 'dad' but I'm not interested. Chances are, I don't seem to be able to accept him as a father."

I stared at mother and somehow, believed that there was indeed some truth from there. Mother spoke like herself, telling her own son who detested humans that they were very much different from what I thought. _Possibly these humans are kind to her even when she's naturally a vampire? That was indeed something._ I decided to ask, "Did the Chairman know about your identity, mother? That you're a natural-born vampire?"

Mother nodded swiftly. "Well, yeah. He knew that I was a vampire and educated me to treasure a human's life because as a vampire, in our heart it's a cold heart, not a warm heart. Your grandmother really wished that I have a different life from hers and father. They do not wish for me to suffer, not learn how to smile and most of all, to accept others. That was why she was willing to sacrifice herself for me because she wanted me to pursue a different life."

_Now that was something indeed. What about father, mother?_ I nodded with the possible thought. Father was a few years older than mother and the spell to change a vampire into human was applicable for only one person and the person who did the spell would have to trade his or her life for it to occur. "It was natural that Grandma Juri saved you first. To save father would have been out of question, right? Naturally father would have to endure the pain of losing you. Did you follow him because of guilt and pity? He waited you for ten years, you know."

It was expected, mother slapped me. "It doesn't hurt, because you deserve it." She said those words strongly and I got it. I understood what she meant. A mother who slapped her own son would naturally figure out if her son hated her. "Why must you question my love towards your father? What else do you want? Do you want me to leave you alone and leave with someone else? Is that what you want? I thought we're in peace, Kouki? I gave birth to you, the seed of your father. Why can't you appreciate your existence in this world? Why must you question everything? Do you regret to be alive? Are you?!" she questioned me, her eyes piercing into my soul.

"Not that. I just want to make sure."

Yuuki shook her head as tears trailed from the corners of her eyes. "Now you're making me hate you, not love you, Kouki!" cried her as she left me alone with Kou-kun as I looked down and realized that I too, cried. Kou-kun decided that I was better left like this and I agreed wholeheartedly.

_Life isn't fair, I hated humans. Mother loved humans. She accepted them as part of them. How can I accept them. No... No... No..._

--

=Yuuki POV=

Forgive your mother for acting stupidly, Kouki. I didn't mean to say something like that. It's just, you asked too much, you wondered too much, you're too suspicious of my love. No matter how many times I tried to explain to you, you could never understand that I, Kuran Yuuki, loved your father very much. What else can I say besides that I loved Kaname, Kouki? What was it that you want from me? Please tell me, my dearest son. I dreaded for this day to come. I dreaded that you would ask me why and for what purpose you were here. I don't have the answer for that, nothing else than you're supposed to be thankful you were born.

A knock came from the door and I stopped thinking in my head. So many things clogged inside it. It's making me dizzy just thinking about it, I admitted. I went to the door and opened it, realizing that it was Kouki, his eyes swollen red. Was he crying after I left? Oh, baby. "Kouki, what is it honey?" I asked as I went to my knees to check on his condition. As a mother, it was natural that Kouki's feelings would hit me in return. I shouldn't have said those words. Poor child, I am sorry for my words. So many times I hurt you, so many times I did the same to your father. I must have been a fool to make such foolish decision.

Kouki opened his arms and hugged me tenderly. I returned the hug and asked him what was wrong. To my surprise, he said that he admitted that he was still only four years old. He doesn't deserve the age of seven. He felt stupid, he wanted to act strong but all he could do was cry, act pissed and in the end, guilt filled his stomach. "You have butterflies in your tummy, Kouki? Well, that's what you call nervousness. You're afraid but mommy wouldn't let you go, not even a second. Okay? I'll give you a sweet, light kiss here." I said that and kissed my Kouki's forehead. "There, no more hurt feelings in your heart, okay? Come, your eyes are swollen. You need to rest now. Tonight, you're sleeping with me. I want to hug you like you're my bolster—"

"Like you did father as your bolster, mom?" he asked unexpectedly, making me ruby red. "I saw you hugged him a few nights ago, before he left that is."

"No... He wasn't my bolster, he was my pillow. You know, I sleep on top of his chest. Quiet hard but pretty nice. Aah, I meant, you'll understand when you're older that is," I said sheepishly. My face was still red with Kouki's expression. He was teasing me, in return for my kiss. "Now, go get your pajamas, let's sleep, okay?" I suggested and followed Kouki to get his pajamas and of course, his own bolster.

We both went to sleep after I read him a story. Kouki really loved hearing stories before going to sleep. Well, as long as Kouki get his sleep, I don't mind about myself. The important thing was our child, Kaname. He would say something like that. He always stated that the most important thing was the child we carried. Yes, Kaname, it was true. I brushed my fingers along Kouki's soft hair and admitted that a mother wouldn't say something hurtful to her own child. I kissed him to sleep and went to sleep myself. It was lucky that I dreamed myself of Kaname, but I missed him already. I cried in my sleep, I missed him. Missed him so much.

--

=Normal POV=

The next morning returned to normal; no more fights, no more arguments but loads of loves and good mornings from the two occupants, minus Kou-kun who was still sleeping by the time it was morning. Yuuki prepared a very delicious breakfast for both her and Kouki as they ate it together. It was quiet, without Kaname acting as the middle man whenever the two of them were talking. Yuuki sighed at the thought. She still missed him and hopefully she would have a dream about Kaname, hopefully a very intimate dream. Thinking about that made her scarlet pink and she hid her face with her hands. Kouki laughed seeing his mother's weird actions.

"Thinking about what, mother?" asked him politely. He asked for the bowl at the same time.

Yuuki handed him the bowl and said softly, "Your father. I wonder where he is right now. Can't you just ask Kou-kun to send messages to Aidou-senpai and Kain-senpai? They can give us help when we couldn't do anything." She stared at her son, hoping that he'll change his mind but once again, once he's decided, Kouki wouldn't change it.

"Can't, mother. As much as I want to, we cannot do so. I mean, if we send Kou-kun away and suddenly we're under attack, I wouldn't be able to protect you unless you protect us both," explained Kouki gently. He brushed his hair away, blushing with his choice of words. "I'm sure we'll be fine, don't worry about it. I have positive ideas!" he exclaimed happily.

_Guess there's nothing that can be done_, said Yuuki in her heart. She nodded and agreed with her son. "Oh well, if anything happens, we have no choice but to fight anyway, right? I just hope by the time that comes, your father will return home. You know I miss him lots. I need him at home, I have a lot to say to your father," she confessed lightly. She took a scoop of her breakfast with her spoon. Kouki looked at his mother and understood her feelings. He continued eating but paused in the middle of it.

He returned his eyes on Yuuki and spoke, "Mother, do forgive me for my assumptions over humans. I just can't help but have negative views over them. Guess you can say I'm a bit paranoid over humans. They did nothing to me yet I felt the fear from them. Sometimes I had dreams about bad humans bullying the weaklings and it scared me. Your views of humans are quite different thus it always clashed with my own personal views. You understand, right? I don't want to hate the humans but I just..." he stopped, confused with his words. Sometimes it hurt his mind just thinking about them.

"You're not a human, my son. Of course you don't understand human nature. Although I have to admit that there are bad humans and good humans, opposed to the bad vampires and good vampires. If you cannot accept them, it is all right. As long as you try not to disturb them, I am sure they won't do anything bad to you. Well, my views over humans are different because I have a lot of good human friends. My best friend, Yori-chan accepted me even when I'm a vampire. She's the most understanding person and I was once afraid that she would hate me for my existence." She stopped and smiled to herself. "I wonder how she is doing now."

"She should be fine, I guess. Don't worry too much. You'll get old," teased Kouki amusingly.

Yuuki gave him a light pat with her spoon and smiled. "Shut up!" she said, her face blurred.

The two of them continued fighting over the dining table although deep in their hearts, both are quite worried with Kaname's life.

--

That night, Kouki went to sleep in his own bed while Yuuki sought her own, still missing Kaname, no doubt. She touched the spot where Kaname would sleep and hugged the mattress lightly. Her eyes were full of tears, she missed him terribly. Then, suddenly realizing that Kaname doesn't want to see her tears anymore, Yuuki slowly wiped her face gently. She nodded and remembered his exact words; "I don't want you to be sad, not like this, Yuuki. You've suffered enough; you don't need to cry anymore." Remembering those words eventually made her cried anyway. He was the one in pain. He was the one who suffered. Yet, he was the one who told her not to cry.

That night, again, Yuuki had a very strange dream. Not only it was strange, it was more than a happy dream. It was a _nightmare_.

Clutching the sheets, Yuuki struggled with her dream. She writhed and cried. Inside that dream, she felt as if she was burning. There was so much heat, she cannot breathe properly. Then there was a light touch, warm to her cold skin. She wondered who it was. Who was it? Who was it? She asked repeatedly as she finally touched the hard body of the hand's owner. He felt large, strong and quite warm. She smiled to herself. It was her lover and they were making love. The man kissed her lips lightly before ravishing the moist, red lips. It was almost a torture but she accepted it. Then the hands moved lower, lower, even lower until he touched her warm honey. Touching it, she quivered and gasped when one finger slid inside and played with her folds. Mewling softly, the scene suddenly turned fast and the man was inside her, moving in and out rapidly. The two shared a lover's kiss and when Yuuki opened her eyes, it was indeed her lover. And he had silver hair. Lavender eyes.

_Silver... hair?_

Wait... It's not like that. It wasn't supposed to be like that. The dream suddenly collapsed, the mirror cracked and broke into thousands of pieces, denying any possible truth. No... No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

--

Kouki opened the door of his mother's bedroom as soon as he heard her screams. "Mother, what happened?" he asked in panic but to his greater shock, Yuuki's body was shaking, her face wet with tears, everything around her fell and broke, even the vase with the roses that he gave to his mother a few months ago also broke. "Mother... What madness is this?" he asked, wondering what truly happened to his mother. Seeing her bad condition, he stepped towards her, climbed the bed and hugged her gently. "There, there, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked, aware that his mother wasn't wearing a stitch of cloth but chose to ignore it. He patted her back lightly as Yuuki cried on his chest.

"It was more than a bad dream... It was..." she stuttered. "It was a nightmare..." she sniffed and cried louder.

"What happened inside the dream? Can you tell me, mother?" asked him gently, brushing the tears away from her beautiful face.

"I... I dreamed of your father... Except that he wasn't there!" she confessed, the tears started to trail once again. "I was making love with your father... I thought it was your father... But... But... It wasn't him..." she said, breaking the sentences to words, piece by piece. "It was... Oh... I cannot believe it... I don't think I can make love with another man... Only your father... I can only do it with your father... No one else..." she added, mewling softly.

Kouki stared at his mother in disbelief. "Who, mother? In that dream, who was it?" asked him, although he kind of got the _person_ in question but it was better to know the truth.

Yuuki looked at the air and said, "Strangely enough, it was... Zero." She covered her face with her hands and cried. "Zero...? Zero...? Why him all of the sudden?" she questioned herself, not believing that she had a dream on making love with Zero. "Oh, Kouki... I can't imagine it... Making love with Zero... That... That was insane!" she roared, her eyes widened in fear. "Oh... Oh... Oh no, not like that, right? If your father never exists, I'll end up with Zero? I have to make love with Zero all nights? With your father not in existence... Oh!!!"

Hugging his mother tightly, Kouki said harshly, "Mother! Get a grip of yourself. The question is, father existed! You just had a bad dream, that is all. Mother, if you truly end up with that man, I wouldn't be here. I am here because of father's seed! Mother, think about it, father loves you. You loved him. Okay? Okay?" He bit his lips and tightened his hug. "Mother... It's just a bad dream... Don't be like this..."

"I missed your father... I missed him..."

"I missed him too..." Kouki said lightly as he patted his mother's head. "Uhm, mother, your feelings are quite unstable. How about if we go outside, take some fresh air? Maybe you can relax easily like this?" he asked softly.

To Kouki's surprise, Yuuki nodded in agreement. To make it faster, he helped Yuuki with her dress and holding her hand, he led her outside to take some fresh air. They spent some time outside, listening to the calmness of the darkness. It was a beautiful night since they were able to see the shining stars. Yuuki looked upwards and smiled to herself. Kouki smiled as well, relieved that he managed to make his mother happy, even it wasn't much. Slowly, Yuuki went to his side and asked if he would want to share her pain of missing Kaname. Kouki nodded and closed his eyes. Yuuki touched the frame of her son's face and slowly went close and kissed Kouki's lips.

_Mother's lips felt soft. I guess every woman's lips are soft. It was the only way for both of us to share the pain of father's disappearance. Father, please come home soon. Mother missed you terribly that she could not understand herself properly. I am worried; she even had horrible nightmares after you're gone. Please..._

--

The next morning, Yuuki woke up earlier than usual and dressed up. It was quiet, it was serene. She turned and saw her son, sleeping on the same spot as her husband did. Walking towards the opposite side of the bed, Yuuki brushed Kouki's hair lightly and kissed his head. _I'm sorry, Kouki, but I have to this myself_, she whispered as she rose and closed the door quietly. "Sleep well, my son. Hopefully Kou will take care of you while I'm gone. Don't worry, I'll find your father and we'll return home together. Be good, my son. I love you," she said outside the door.

She stepped downstairs and left the house. Kou-kun saw her and asked where she was going and to her reply, "I am going to find Kaname. Kou-kun, you'll stay here and protect Kouki from danger. I can only trust you, no one else. Protect him, please. Tell him that I love him and he doesn't have to worry about me."

Kou-kun nodded and wished Yuuki a good, blessed journey. Yuuki smiled and walked away slowly. _I have to spare my son, he doesn't need to find his father, and I will do it myself. Kaname, wait for me._

--

A few hours later, Kouki woke up from his sleep. When he rose, he realized his mother wasn't there. Worried, he quickly searched for her whereabouts but Yuuki wasn't in any art of the house. Fear almost washed him but when he saw Kou-kun, he asked, "Where's mother? Where is she?"

Kou looked down, in anguish. "Yuuki-sama left... She said she'll go find Kaname-sama..."

Kouki stared in disbelief. "Mother..." he whispered, his face turned into sadness. "Mother...!" he cried hoarsely.

-----

**(TBC)**

**A/N:** Man, this is bittersweet. I cried! *sniff* Yeah, turning point of Kouki's life, his mother left him!

Yuuki is lovesick with Kaname that she thought she had a dream with Kaname, but sadly it turned out as a horrible nightmare. Kaname never exists! *cried* This idea occurred to me while I was daydreaming at my grandmother's house, I was taking the idea when Yuuki felt as if something burst inside of her in chapter 35/36 but instead of she returned as a vampire, she had a making love dream, except it's with Zero. I don't know, but I cannot imagine how Yuuki and Zero make love if there's anything like that. I can imagine Kaname and Yuuki, but Zero with Yuuki, I CAN'T IMAGINE IT!

Yes, Yuuki was naked in bed. She felt hot suddenly so she took her nightdress off. Kouki noticed it but he doesn't mind with it. His mother was naked when she gave birth to him and when they take bath together, hmph, xD. They shared a light mother-son kiss, not kiss kiss, but because they wanted to share Yuuki's pain from missing Kaname too much. That is cute, no, no?

Oh yes, Yuuki made a very unwise decision, leaving her son behind like that. She soon realize that her decision was wrong from the start but we'll see, this is spoiler of the upcoming chapters! Well, chapter 9 will possibly be about Kouki dealing with his mother's absence and to do what's best that time. We will see Yuuki's journey as well, although I cannot say that she'll get through alive and well. Sara will want to get her hands on her so uh-huh. Kaname will appear as well, aaah, I miss Kaname now!

Oddly enough, this chapter is longer. xDDD. Until the next chapter! I truly had fun writing this story. Kouki is beginning to dwell more inside my head, becoming my favourite. In reply to the certain reviews, there will be more that one Pureblood in KY's family but I'm not going to leak it out just yet. However, Kouki already set his eyes on Aidou's daughter, you know, young vampires in love. Don't worry about Kaname, he'll survive. Just because he fell doesn't mean he won't win! Plus, I have a very evil plan for him. *laugh*


	9. Nine: The Capture

**Ominous Hours**, a Vampire Knight fanfiction. Written by **atemu-mana**, otherwise known as Kiyu Yuu. The story is set right after chapter 46. Pairing set is Kaname and Yuuki. Zero will appear, somehow.

**Full summary below:**

Zero and Yuuki separated with Yuuki following Kaname to proceed life with the one she truly loved while Zero continued his life as a Vampire Hunter. He swore he'll kill her if they meet and she'll hide from him to give him a reason to live. Time passed, Yuuki and Kaname had a family of their own but situation was in the brink of madness within the vampires' society as Kaname was labeled mad by almost all the vampires for killing the Council of Ancients. Kaname and Yuuki hid themselves and with some trusted companions, they managed to gain control of the situation. Will they succeed in the end to gain peace that somehow refused to appear? Will Kaname and Yuuki survive this new journey of theirs?

-----

Previously, Yuuki left Kouki and Kou-kun (Mister Bat) to search for Kaname by herself. However, how much risk was she putting by doing the search alone? It was hard for both Yuuki and Kouki to accept that they have to stay aside for a while. Would it take longer than usual or would both of them be lost forever? Well, no one was sure of it yet.

Meanwhile, Yuuki was walking along the trees in the middle of the thick forest. She was already half away from her home, the tree house. It surprised Yuuki because she never stepped out from the house, besides Kaname, Kouki and Kou-kun who have their own business to do. Kaname with his personal business slash Vampires Society Top Secret Mission, Kouki with his sightseeing the human-vampire town and Kou-kun, well, doing his errands no doubt. Yuuki smiled to herself. If Kouki was with her, he would probably watch her until she felt tired seeing the same eyes staring at her for hours. Without Kouki or Kou-kun, she has her freedom.

_Freedom._ Yuuki stopped in the middle of her steps. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the recent things that happened to her. Last night was scary indeed. How could she, having a dream without her Pureblood lover Kaname inside it and his replacement was none other than Kiryuu Zero, her enemy who sworn that he'll kill her when they see one another? Not to mention that Zero almost kill her if it wasn't because of Kouki's disturbance, she wouldn't be standing there, right now.

The nightmare. Yuuki making love with Zero. On her bed. Wild, passion sex. She tried to bring the memories onto surface but her mind crossed with it. She couldn't think about it. To think that she had feelings to him was already a something. Now, to add that he was inside her, that was not what she had thought. Then, she sighed lazily. "It would've been like that if Kaname wasn't there anyway," she said, a sad smile carved on her face.

"Was I lying to myself? I claimed I love Kaname but my heart is thinking about Zero. He was even in my dreams! Not to mention my sex life, not general things. Kaname... Have I betrayed you yet? I don't want to but I..." she said, restraining herself from saying anything. "Was I in love with Zero, not with you? I didn't lie when I said I love you, but he was inside my dream, I don't know, Kaname."

She sniffed and held back her tears but it decided that betrayal was indeed possible. Yuuki cried hoarsely, her head pinning in confusion. Who was she in love more? Who? Kaname... or Zero...?

"You should've cleared this from the start. Why torture yourself with questions like this? You've decided your future a long time ago. You already have a child with the one you love; you even married him to secure the ties between the two of you. He treated you as you are, protecting you from danger, even if it was to the point of lying when he started shielding you from hurt," a voice said. It sounded angelic but it wasn't visible towards Yuuki, until—

Yuuki touched her hips and realized that her Artemis rod was jolting when her hands touched it. She took it out and realized that the voice came from the rod. It was weird. Can Artemis speak, being a weapon originally? "Artemis?" she asked, croaked.

Suddenly, a small light and a little fairy appeared. Her eyes were large and pixie-like. She smiled and offered her introductions to Yuuki, where she replied the same. "Yes, it is I, Artemis, your weapon, Yuuki." The fairy's voice was clear and strong, just like it's portrayal of the weapon. Clear and strong. This was what Yuuki would want to be. _Clear and strong._

"Why are you here, Artemis? I've never seen you in this form. I wonder why?" she asked gently.

The little fairy smiled. "You are in doubt about who you love. Now I'll ask you, that time when you decide your future, which did you pick?" asked her, smiling cutely. The question made Yuuki's eyes widened as she rethought the scene again.

"It was Kaname. I selected him as my future. I was in love with him, be it if I'm human or I'm a vampire. I loved him. But—" she paused and slowly the look of denial popped out on her face. "The dream! I had a nightmare. I was with Zero, not with Kaname. I don't understand! I mean... Kaname... Zero...!"

The fairy nodded, understanding Yuuki's problems. "Dreams aren't really correct, Yuuki. Sometimes it happens when you're in trouble, feeling anxious or terrible fear over something. As of right now, Kaname-sama is missing thus your nightmare connected it with the current situation. With Kaname-sama's disappearance, it was as if he never existed. When he did not exists, the only man in your life would've been Kiryuu Zero, no?" questioned Artemis lightly. Her words were long but it was quite clear.

"I see. It was misleading me after all. I am glad. I am truthfully so glad, Artemis—" she said, the tears came again, lingering on her face. Her eyes did not swell yet but it would be if she continued crying over simple matters. "Oh well, we shall go and look for Kaname together, Artemis. With you, I don't feel alone at all. Hopefully I can find Kaname before it's too late," said Yuuki in hope.

Artemis nodded and replied, "I agreed. I am sure your days would be beautiful if Kaname-sama returns to you. Hopefu—" the voice stopped and the fairy disappeared, very much to Yuuki's dismay.

Yuuki wondered what happened to Artemis' fairy form that she disappeared instantly. Even when she touched the rod, there were no more jolts. It began to scare Yuuki. Did something happen to Artemis? _No. It cannot be. Artemis is strong. She could do it._ She gripped the rod tightly, hoping that a miracle would happen and Artemis will return to her once again.

However, without knowing it, Yuuki was under watchful eyes of the most hated creatures by those who opposed the Queen; the Shadows.

--

Back at the tree house, Kouki was questioning Kou-kun for his direct misbehave with Yuuki's attitude hours earlier. He was annoyed with his _creature's_ attitude that he was prepared to murder him by either sucking his life force of squishing him flatly with no mercy. The same sharp looks scared Kou-kun out of his wits.

"Kouki—" Kou-kun started, his head was covered with sweat all over it. "Yuuki-sama's reason was quite decent. I don't feel it's wrong to let her go. After all, she trusted me to take care of you anyway, so you're safe!" he said cheerfully.

Pissed, "What can a lazy-bone bat do with me, who was actually proven that I am more powerful than that frail body of yours? Not to mean as an insult but Kou-kun, what other traits do you have that you're so ready to go against everything despite being a bat?" he questioned lazily, eyeing menacingly.

SLAMMED!

"Oww! That's hurt, you idiot!" cried Kouki, patting his head slowly. "What was that for?" he queried.

"I am not a normal bat, you fool! I am created using life energy my master used, meaning that I can become anything my master wants. Since my original master is Kaname-sama and he much preferred bats rather than any other things, I am a bat. Don't question why I'm a bat because I'm created this way. I might not be able to help you, Kouki-sama but I am willing to risk my life for your sake. You are the child of my master with his beloved, you're my priority to protect!" said Kou-kun, long and wise.

Kouki returned quiet and nodded after realizing his choice of words were wrong from the start. Kaname has _meant_ Kou-kun to become his creature but they weren't doing anything to strengthen the bond between the two. Kouki was headstrong and rebellious, refusing Kou-kun's offer of help when needed. But, it wasn't just his problem. Kou-kun was thinking of a large scope about them. How much... _Just how much..._ Did Kou-kun know about everything in this world of secrets?

"It is time to be serious, Kouki-sama! With Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama gone from your life temporarily, you must understand the bigger threat we're all under right now. I know that you and Kaname-sama have a special bonding but I wasn't sure if he has told you about the enemy. The Queen is the enemy of your father, including your mother. As she's the enemies of your important people, she's also your enemy."

Kouki tilted his head to the right. "Who is the Queen?" he asked.

"She's the same like you; she carried the purest blood of vampires, otherwise known as your fellow Pureblood. However, unlike your father, she craved for powers and since she couldn't get your father as her mate, she changed her plans based on what results from your father's actions. You see, back a while ago, your father destroyed something important to the vampires society, the Council of Ancients," explained Kou-kun. He explained further what happened after Sara gained powers, taking it directly after Kaname disappeared with Yuuki without a trace. He also talked about why the family lived in hiding with Aidou and Kain visiting them in secret.

"So I'm dealing with a power-craze woman?" Kouki simply ask.

"Worse than that, Kouki-sama. Almost all Purebloods want powers to dominate others weaker than them, even Purebloods. It rarely happens but that's what happens when you have a bunch of equal vampires who want more powers but couldn't because each one of them are equally powerful. The way to beat another Pureblood is by taking the other Pureblood's powers. Easy." Kou-kun snorted, annoyed deeply with how vampires treated their own kind.

Kouki smiled slyly and said, "Taking another Pureblood's powers would have referred to murder, Kou-kun. To kill a vampire, especially those who are going to die (extinct) soon were a very bad choice. It is a taboo."

"Correct."

The discussion ended with Kouki smiling. It was as if he already devised a brilliant plan underneath that 7 years old mind frame of his. Splendid.

--

Something rolled down the floor and stopped when it reached the cell of the prison. Kaname slowly opened his eyes, the image he was seeing was a bit blurred but after blinking twice or thrice, he remembered where he was exactly. Rising slowly, Kaname grunted when his head felt pain. He brushed his head with his hand and realized there was blood stain on his palm. His eyes widened. Did he hit something?

Suddenly he turned his gaze towards the gate of the cage, realizing someone was there. However, it was not one but more than one. His eyes widened once again when Sara returned bringing a very special surprise. She slowly went to her knees and took the resin rose Kaname made for Yuuki. Caressing the resin rose slowly, Sara smiled. "Important gift, I see," she said.

"Why... Why did you have it?" Kaname asked, for the first time he feared something and it was more than just about that resin rose. "What did you do to her? Yuuki!" he roared angrily. He felt helpless. His Yuuki, his wife, was being held by the dark creatures of the Queen. She didn't move, her eyes closed.

Sara pouted. "You can never learn to calm yourself, Kaname-san. I did nothing to Yuuki, but aaah, the memory of meeting her earlier was fun. She has seen me before and was aware that I am behind everything but before she could do anything, my dear Shadows trapped her easily. It is like taking a candy cane from a poor baby who only knows how to cry. That's all." She walked towards Yuuki and placed the resin rose back to it's place. "I found it almost falling from her pocket. There's a crack on it, if you haven't notice. I thought it'll prove as a surprise if I roll this rose to your cage."

With a gentle touch, Sara touched Yuuki's hair and kissed it passionately. "Her hair is so sweet. You must have care for her diligently. For once, I am impressed, Kaname-san," she paused. "However, such poor hair to be with such terrible vampire. I feel sad that I have to kill her first. It saddens me."

Sara stared at Kaname lightly and grinned. "I shall tell you how Yuuki managed to get herself into such trouble. Trust me, Kaname-san, it isn't pleasant but oh, I'll tell you."

Kaname groaned in anger, slightly with pain. Somehow, his body was getting weaker and frail. What's going on?!

--

Yuuki POV

And I thought that I'll get to Kaname safely after all. It was all thanks to the wonderful people who knew where Kaname was and offered to show me the location as well as direction. It never occurs inside my mind that it was just a trick. To get myself caught by the Queen. Shirabuki Sara. How stupid I was! Seriously one ridiculous action I've taken!

When I stepped at the bridge towards the castle, I froze on the spot. In front of me was a beautiful person, with long hair and beautiful eyes. I've seen her before. It was like the first time I saw her, although in an indirectly way, I know that she's more than just a person, more than just a vampire but she's actually a Pureblood vampire. Oh! I was stunned with her beauty. It was more than I could handle, thus the sparkles of jealousy way back that time.

She gave a light smile and said my name, "Yuuki." It was wonderful to hear someone called my name. Her voice was wonderful, calm and gentle, wise and mature. To compare her with myself, how much would I get? I sighed at my low confidence. I am Kuran Yuuki, also a Pureblood vampire. Why did I adore someone from the same class as I am?

"Since when are you concerned with your class type, Yuuki?" the woman said again. Her voice was exquisite, like glass. She walked closer towards me, I couldn't move and I don't want to move at all. She was close to me. Very close. Our lips touched. Something flashed and I remembered the same seductive glare. Shizuka!

I pushed her away and covered my mouth, my eyes still shock from the horror. Must all female Purebloods act like this just to get something from their prey? I shook my head repeatedly but stopped when she spoke.

"I am not Hiou Shizuka. We both might came from the same class but—" she paused. "I am much better in using my captives. Kaname-san is inside but then, you'll only see him a bit later. Now you have a surprise." She smiled and the ground beneath me suddenly turned black and to my horror, there were a lot of shadows circling around me.

My body felt numb. I fell unconscious.

--

"That's the story. Interesting, no?" asked Sara, still with her angelic devil smile.

Kaname looked at Yuuki who was placed inside the cage next to his. He wanted to touch her, if only it was possible but then, he felt sorry for what he'd done to her. Everything ended up like this because of him. If he didn't come to see Sara and deal with her alone, none of this would happen. _What happen to my strategies all these time? Was it meant to fail from the start?_

_Or was it..._ He stared at Sara blankly. _Meant to be like this? I am to be caught, Yuuki was caught and the only one left... _He gasped. _Kouki!_

Sara slowly straightened herself and said, "Now I've captured the two of you, there's only one more person left. I'll tell you when your woman wakes up, I don't want to spoil the mood. She'll wake up about a few hours later. She's not dead, quite alive with _wonder_." Gazing at Kaname's pained look, Sara smiled and walked away. The Shadows accompanied her and the door closed.

--

Sara POV

Despite having a daughter, Sara wanted a son but to endure another pain of labour? No need for that. A daughter was enough and Sara was well aware she was still without a name. She shifted her eyes towards Takuma who was sleeping. _Always sleeping, that man. The more I used him, the weaker he'll get. _She paused at the thought. She was only using him for her own benefit. There was no need for love.

Ichiou entered her chamber to visit his great-granddaughter, much to Sara's annoyance. _He's old, he should have died._ Of course, she didn't say those insults out loud but her distaste towards Ichijou Asato was great. _No wonder why Kaname-san resented to him. He's too much of a control. _She sighed and scooted closer towards Takuma. Whether she liked it or not, Takuma _was_ her mate. Even if there wasn't any love between the two, but the pleasure of the flesh, she quite liked it. Slowly she rose towards Takuma and kissed him.

_Kissing a man would have been much wonderful than kissing a woman. I am a woman, kissing myself, it wasn't satisfying at all._ She trailed her hot kisses from Takuma's lips to his neck then along his body and stopped before she moved further down his legs. _Now this wasn't satisfying when the partner did not return my affection_, she growled. Ichiou heard her and wondered why but to his surprise, Sara glared at him that he left the chamber immediately.

She was pissed, of course. There was too much to be done. The capture of Kaname-san and his woman were completed, now she only needed the child of the two. A _fresh_, young Pureblood. Sara would have wanted to taste the Pureblood's blood. She smiled to herself before realizing a hand was moving underneath the covers. She hummed lightly and crawled on top of Takuma's body and to her delight, he was awake and they shared a kiss.

It went on with their own foreplay until he was inside her completely and she cried when he hit her sensitive spot.

--

Kouki tapped the photo frame and sighed. "We need to leave this place. I cannot stay here anymore. With mother's missing and I doubt she get anywhere safely, I'm in danger," he said to himself, although aware that Kou-kun was elsewhere, still studying the pattern of various attack movements.

"We'll wait. It's no use running away earlier. We need the perfect time," said Kou-kun, his eyes sharp with confidence.

"Escape when they're inside this house? Sweet plan, Kou," complimented him, smiling. "A very, _sweet revenge_."

_A new journey. Now, I am without my parents and everything I do would be under my own decision. It was very nice, having the freedom to decide but—_. His words died there and the story continued into the next chapter.

-----

**(TBC)**

**A/N:** Haha. No matter what happens, woman will not win. *referring to Yuuki* Sorry folks, but Yuuki will stay as she is. The one who is always protected by others and constantly needs help. That's what Yuuki is, despite she's acting strong and all. The flaw is, even when she acted strong by herself, she couldn't do anything _herself_. She needs Kaname and Kouki, or even Kou-kun's help. The power of 3K!

Yes, please ignore Yuuki's doubt of love towards Kaname. Her head is in confusion. Kaname's missing. Zero got thrown away by force. Both are in bad condition. Not to mention Kouki constantly blaming him over something. In short, all of them are complex and troublesome. I molded them to be in anger, to be sad, to be in fear. They need to bitch and bicker over one another.

Don't worry my dear readers, Yuuki loved Kaname. I have a special surprise and you can guess what's the surprise is. Sara has said something somewhere inside the chapter but it's still wasn't clear. I'll keep it in secret first. *grins* However, judging from my words on or off this fic, I've said something very important. Good luck guessing!

Well, you think I'm off my smut-filled era? Maybe it isn't KY, but well, villain love is quite nice though. Honestly, mark my works, I am quite fond of SaraxTakuma. I don't know why. I'm sure I'll cry when I separate these two away. *sniff* I'll talk more later when 'that' chapter exist on it's own. I can't spoil you guys yet. Talking about love, I'm sure you notice that I used the elements of kiss often, right? Poor Yuuki got kissed by her own son and by a woman, lulz. I don't know! I kind of like it. Writing things that make myself feel overly weird, haha. Hopefully that doesn't offen anybody. I am truly sorry if you feel offended.

The next chapter will be in suspense (and a lot of people running), I believe, or maybe along that tone. The last paragraph happened a few months after Yuuki's capture. So can you imagine how long Sara take to capture Kouki? Heh. However, it's quite nice for what's happening in the next chapters. Giddy! Expect more of the minor characters. They'll make appearance.

Anyway, I've decided to do another VK fanfic. It's supposed to be a oneshot, but I think a few chapters will do. It has something to do with the usual idea that Yuuki was unhappy with her life with Kaname and walked out from his life. However, she wasn't planning on returning to Zero, she has another thing to do but it'll be a heartbreak. What do you think? Should I pursue this fanfic? My priority is still with Ominous Hours but I want to do another.


	10. Equivocal: Midnight Glimmer

**Equivocal**, a Vampire Knight fanfiction. Written by **atemu-mana**, otherwise known as Kiyu Yuu. A two-part story to accompany the main story, **Ominous Hours**. A sweet romantic Kaname and Yuuki earlier stages story.

**Full summary below:**

YPOV. I feel that I was missing something. I feel as if I wronged myself. I thought I made the right decision. But did I? Why does this chest hurt so much? No matter how much I run away, no matter how far I escaped, he caught me in the end.

---

YPOV.

I covered my face, tear-stained still wet with tears, overflowing on my face and never stopping. I sniffed, trying to take out all my sobs but it wouldn't work. No matter how hard I tried to shield myself from the insecurity of the outside world, I could never pass through this. I am such a crybaby. Why these tears were so easy to crawl out from the corners of my eyes? It was hard. I wiped it so many times but it still flowed.

It was still fresh in my memories. Oh, no wonder why it always hurt. This chest, I always feel as if it was constantly hurting. The feelings and the look on his face when I said that I have no desire to stay as his home. _No more pretending_, I said clearly. _I was lying to myself, to you and to everyone else_, I added strongly. This lie we called 'love'. It was a stupid love. A stupid, meaningless love.

So I told him the bitter truth. I said to Kaname-sama that I was only pretending to love him, pretending that I am being comfortable with him, that my only person in my mind would have been him, and I am no longer the same me. Right. I thought he'd be relieved when I told him everything. Yet, he didn't move an inch. When I revealed that I intended to leave him and I was sure he would respond, nothing came out. He was expressionless. His face was still. He was sitting on the stairs, staring at me with no emotion in it.

I thought I was going to smile when I said I'm leaving him. He simply nodded. He let me go. What did I do? Oh, I just did what I have to do. I left him just as I planned in the first place, with a tear trailing without me knowing it.

--

Pretending?

Lies?

Where did that come from?

That was all lies! That was fake. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to admit it.

I had to do it, whether I like it or not. This was the only way. This was the only way.

If I could run away, I would have done that long time ago. There was no need to go through this painful thing.

"You could have chosen a proper way to end your life, Yuuki-san," said someone, her voice thick in horrible annoyance.

I turned around and saw that it was Kurenai Maria-san! "Maria-san!" I cried. She was dressed in thick clothes.

That's true, it was winter. It would have been acceptable that someone as beautiful and gentle like Maria-san would wear very thick clothes to cover herself from the coldness, even if vampires were immune to any types of weathers. Although there was one thing that made me doubt, her face was red and she was wearing a very large scarf.

"Maria-san, are you cold? You're wearing thick winter clothes and that long scarf—" I stopped when she growled. Did I say something wrong just now?

"Yuuki-san. What are you doing here?" asked Maria as she wiped her nose. She nodded slowly. "Yes, I am sick. Yet, I want to go out to do some errands. My parents and guardians wouldn't let me venture outside frequently though but I ignored them!" she said, burning up. She smiled when I laughed.

Of course, we return to the quietness of the winter. She was waiting for my answer. Maria-san wouldn't be much of a problem right? She's a girl, surely, I could share my one little doubt with her. "Uhm, I don't have a reason actually. I like this place so I came here."

Maria nodded. "The winter is wonderful. I like it too. Even Aidou-san loved the cold water. His element is ice, so he's always comfortable with the cold. But his cousin, Kain-san was the total different. I just wonder how those two can grow up together. They both have different elements yet they're cousins. So funny when I think about it," she said, blushing with a smile. "Oh dear! How I trailed off elsewhere. I apologize, Yuuki-san. It is just that my mind is always filled with Aidou-san. Our parents have decided to match us together."

I brightened when I heard her words. "Really? Aidou-senpai is your betrothed? I cannot believe it, Maria-san! Congratulations!" I said happily. However, the more I think about that, the more I remembered about those two. "Maria-san... How about Ichiru?" I asked, my voice was no longer there. I know that asking this question could hurt somebody, including Maria.

Maria froze with the question. Slowly she chuckled and answered, "Yuuki-san, please don't mind about the past. So many things happened inside Cross Academy. No need to blame yourself or anyone else. I was sad that Ichiru couldn't survive but there's nothing else we could do for him... Except to pray for his safety and peace in the afterlife." She looked down and said again, "I know that even if Ichiru survived and he return to me, my relationship will never work with him. We are both different people and Ichiru only loved Shizuka-sama. I only care for him like a very important sibling. My family would never accept him. He's a human, a normal human. I am not a human, I am a vampire. Not to mention that my family is quite important in the world of vampires, I will have to do my duties. Aidou-san, my family chose him for that reason. Even if I could not love him for now, I hope that I can be with him and be happy."

_Maria-san..._

I choked myself listening to her description about Aidou-senpai. "I feel pity for you, Maria-san. Will Aidou-senpai do everything for you? He's quite useless in my opinion," I said.

_I am the same too. A klutz. Useless in my own way._

Maria laughed. "No! He's very anxious when I first meet him. He could be quite obsessive with his respect towards Kaname-sama, but overall he's Aidou-san. I am looking forward to be his wife. Soon enough, Yuuki-san. Soon enough," she said. Her eyes glittered with hope and love. Aaah, she was truly starting to be in love with Aidou-san.

_How about me? I left that 'person' away without a good reason. If Aidou-senpai was still obsessed with 'him', how about me?_

"Yuuki—? Yuuki-san?" called Maria. "Well, I have to go now. I don't know why you are here but please—" she paused before looking at me. "Go home."

I nodded and waved at her. _As if... I am no longer welcome inside Kaname's heart. I carved a hole that could never be replaced._

--

I don't want to return home but I felt empty. Something was missing from my heart. He took that piece and I took his piece. Yet, I couldn't use his piece to change with mine. It just wouldn't fit. Even while I was holding this thing, I couldn't do it myself. I was happy to end this sad, pitiful fate but—

"No."

I dropped the sword immediately. No, not that voice. Not him. Oh please, anyone but him. I turned around and saw him. Without realizing it, I was crying.

"Kaname..." I sniffed. The tears were overloading from my box of tears.

"Ka... Kaname..."

--

It happened exactly a few months ago. As soon as I left Cross Academy with Kaname, we encountered with the Hunters Association members and Chairman Cross. I was stunned when I saw how different Chairman looked with his hair undone. He didn't smile at all. The people of the Hunters Association asked if we saw Zero and as I was about to say something, Kaname led me away without a reason for it. I couldn't even say goodbye to Chairman, my adoptive father and father figure.

I didn't mind it. Now I have my last remaining family, Kaname nii-sama. I cannot bring everything of my past towards my future, right? My memories wouldn't fade but this was for the best. From an unknowing child, I've become someone who knows about things. Things that I've been questioning, I've got it all answered, although not all.

Then, the problem started unexpectedly. I never even realized that when we've become together, we didn't do anything much. Kaname was far too busy with his jobs and I was left with nothing to do. I thought he could have noticed. We've changed when I'm a vampire. He didn't talk with me. He never tried doing anything with me. I was left alone; wondering what to do, what to ask, what to think and so many things. He didn't even take my—

Yet.

It broke out with a fight. Kaname stopped being himself, or maybe I didn't even know what was going on?! We did not fight openly though, we fought in silence. It was a cold war, we were not talking, and we were not even touching each other. I don't know. I don't know. I don't know!

Until—

--

"Zero, we cannot be together. If Kaname nii-sama find out, we'll be dead!"

"Do I feel as if I care, Yuuki? This is your choice."

"I know that... But I!" I gasped and turned around. I scanned the area carefully before turning back to face him.

"What..?"

I shooed him and quickly said, "Nii-sama's home! I have to go. Goodbye, Zero. Don't forget the promise!"

I ran straight towards the house and opened the door only to close it quickly. I came back through the back door and if Kaname wondered where I was, I could simply say I was at the backyard walking around. I hope that he could accept that and believe in it. He's a special lie detector after all.

"Yuuki," he called and caught me off guard. "Where were you? I called you and you weren't at the front door? Did you do something in the back?" he asked calmly, giving me a gentle smile.

I smiled and blushed. "Er... Yes, I was outside, nii-sama. Are you hungry? I'll fix you some dinner if you want so—"

He caught me and hugged me tightly against him. "There was a different scent on you. It felt familiar, were you meeting with someone?" he asked, his hot breath hot on my ears.

"N... No... I met no one."

He paused, his lips closed to my ears. Then slowly he removed himself from me and kissed my head before leaving me alone at the backdoor.

--

It's not fair.

No matter how hard I tried to get him out from my mind.

No matter how far I ran away from him.

I cannot do this. I cannot end my life.

Because he was there and I cannot think as myself anymore.

It was too much. I felt dizzy.

I fell on the ground, heaving and struggling for air.

To see him standing like the first time I saw him, I could no longer doubt him.

Why me? Why me, Kaname-sama?

Why me...?

"Because I loved you," there came the answer. It was honest and clear. I looked up at Kaname, staring at him with wide eyes.

"You loved me because I am your sister. That's right, right?" I asked, smiling bitterly. To say something like that was quite distressing.

Kaname shook his head in a motion and said, "Because you're a woman, you idiot."

I stunned. _Idiot?_ He actually called me an idiot. _That..._ That never happens in my whole entire life knowing Kuran Kaname. How could he...?

"You're a woman. You're not my sister, a woman! I won't be stupid to love my own sister. I'll only love a woman."

I shook my head. "You never loved me as myself, you loved me because I am your only sister!" I said, trying to cancel whatever he's saying. He's torturing me with his false claims. If he had truly loved me as a woman, he wouldn't be ignoring me!

"Haruka and Juri are siblings and they loved one another for they're man and woman! We're the same, Yuuki!" roared Kaname. "Stop thinking like that. Is that the reason why you decided to leave me that time? Or is it because of Kiryuu-kun?"

"Ki.. No! I wasn't planning to do anything with Zero. Nothing! Never!" I countered his words. He got it all wrong and I have to change his wrong ideas. "I... I didn't run away because of a lover... But because I don't feel my existence is good enough!"

I froze. He froze. My statement. I don't understand.

-----

**(TBC)**

**A/N: **Wonder why I put it here instead of a new story? Equivocal is OH's special oneshot (plus another oneshot for Kouki and Azusa in the end of OH soon), and I know that OH is getting hit from the reviewers so I just put it here. Actually, Equivocal isn't supposed to flow like this. It's supposed to start with lots of deal with ZeKi heavy romance. Last night while test writing it, I made Zero and Yuuki doing their little affair but then it started to hit me once again. I cannot write ZeKi well. I do not feel comfortable writing ZeKi romance while Kaname has to stay put and behind. Thus, the idea is deleted.

The original idea of Equivocal is to start with ZeKi's conversation, the same conversation where Yuuki said they cannot be together. Then she left Kaname who was sitting on the stairs, staring at her without any emotion. She left and ran away miles and miles away. This idea of Yuuki leaving Kaname already exists a long time ago. It can happen with Kaname leaving Yuuki or Yuuki leaving Kaname. The original in Equivocal is also about the creation of a new character that will guide Yuuki but I wasn't intending to write a long story for this (changed her mind for good in the last minute). Instead, Maria appeared as a supporting character and seeing that I never actually talk deeper about AidouxMaria relationship, this is a good thing, right?

This chapter is the first part of Equivocal, that is why the last sentence is a bit hanging but I'll promise I write the 2nd part as soon as I can and chapter 10 of Ominous Hours! Enjoy and review!


	11. Ten: Turning Point

**Ominous Hours**, a Vampire Knight fanfiction. Written by **atemu-mana**, otherwise known as Kiyu Yuu. The story is set right after chapter 46. Pairing set is Kaname and Yuuki. Zero will appear, somehow.

**Full summary below:**

Zero and Yuuki separated with Yuuki following Kaname to proceed life with the one she truly loved while Zero continued his life as a Vampire Hunter. He swore he'll kill her if they meet and she'll hide from him to give him a reason to live. Time passed, Yuuki and Kaname had a family of their own but situation was in the brink of madness within the vampires' society as Kaname was labeled mad by almost all the vampires for killing the Council of Ancients. Kaname and Yuuki hid themselves and with some trusted companions, they managed to gain control of the situation. Will they succeed in the end to gain peace that somehow refused to appear? Will Kaname and Yuuki survive this new journey of theirs?

-----

Azusa was staring at the window of her house for hours. Her younger siblings watched and wondered what was wrong with her. When Maria entered the house with a tray of food and some tea, the children scrambled and left the room quickly. Maria told them to be careful wherever they're going to. Sighing, she smiled and walked to set the tray down. She noticed Azusa was still looking at the window and went to her.

"What is wrong?" she asked gently.

"I feel there's something weird, mama."

A thought flicker through Maria's mind. "What about it? Is it about Kouki-sama or his parents?"

"Kouki. I just feel that something's wrong just happen!" she claimed nervously. "I'm worried. It's been almost 2 months since we last hear from them. I wonder why papa didn't go look for what's going on? He should have take a look. The Kuran family will be related to us when I marry Kouki, so we need to care."

Maria nodded with her daughter's question. It has been a while since they last hear from the Kurans. There was almost nothing about them. Not to mention that both her husband and his cousin didn't do anything about it. They have been waiting for months but there was still no news.

"Ah!" gasped Azusa. Her eyes widened in fear. "Someone's coming. Someone's coming to the Kuran's house! Mama!"

Maria dropped her mouth in shock. _Impossible. Then my thoughts that night, it—._ She dashed out from the room to call her husband.

--

Kouki closed the suit case and spared a few moments staring at Kou. "Kou-kun, it's been a while. We should go, you know," he said, closing his eyes, sinking to the thoughts that await him. _He doesn't like this moment._

"Not yet, Kouki! Wait. We have to wait until those thugs—" Kou-kun stopped when there was a large crack from upstairs. "What the hell was that?" he asked, glancing at Kouki. "Kouki?" he asked when the boy was still standing still.

"They're here. We better leave!" he said quietly, grabbing Kou-kun from the floor and ran outside as quickly as he could. Kou-kun couldn't even speak when Kouki grabbed his wings and left the house. "Kouki—" he trailed off.

The first crack didn't last long when the second crack appeared and made an even larger hole within it. Several vampires clad in their own clothes stepped inside through the windows. Their arrival smashed the windows to pieces. They stepped on the glass pieces without any fear of pain, staring at each other and sniffing for any trace of tenants of the house.

"There's no one here!" said the leader of men. "What do you see?" he asked the man beside him. He was wearing red goggles and scanning through the house. "Well...?" the leader asked.

The man with the goggles said, "No one has been upstairs, so they're downstairs. However, the scent is almost fading."

"Fading...? Does that mean..."

"They left! That kid left when we're here? That scoundrel!" the other men roared angrily. "Can we go and take him down now? He's probably not far away."

The man with the goggles nodded. "Towards the end of the forest, let's go!" he said and all of them left the house.

It was a chase. A crazy, hellish chase!

--

Kouki and Kou-kun were running for minutes. It was impossible to outrun those 'hunters' if they didn't left the house earlier. Those men should have known that the house was empty because they already escaped while they ransacked the upper side of the tree house. Yet, when that time came, it would certainly be impossible because they're adult vampires while Kouki was just a child.

The dreadful fear came. Kou-kun managed to see the trails of the hunters who were after them. He urged Kouki to run faster but the speed of an adult against a child was one to impossibly nothing! Kouki continued running in different path. Oh, how he wished he could fly, he cried! However, it was as if time stopped when the hunters were inches away behind him and Kouki almost screamed in fear that he would be caught.

"No..." he said. "Not now!" he cried but luck was on his side. Kou-kun pushed him and they tripped under the wild bushes, away from the hunters' sights. It was a moment of silence and fear when the hunters stopped directly near their hiding place.

"What now? I thought I saw those two! The kid and the bat," complained one of the hunters. The leader closed his eyes, trying to feel the scent of Kouki and Kou-kun. "It's fading. They're somewhere here but they could be anywhere. This forest is large and he was running in different paths just to confuse us. Well, it's your turn to decide where we go," said the leader towards the red-goggles vampire.

The vampire sighed. "It's possible that he's planning to town. However, it's not listed in our mission. We were told to capture him at that wretched tree house or in this forest. I'm not spending any time playing games with some child, so we failed this one. We'll return to the castle and inform the Queen about what we've done. Leave, now."

The rest of them nodded and jumped away. Kouki stopped breathing until there was no more scent of those vampires. Kou-kun told him it was fine to breathe since there were no more traces of them. He left Kouki's body and stood up. Kouki brushed his eyes and asked if Kou-kun has the ability to turn into a human.

"I am a creature. I can mold into whatever I like," said Kou-kun. "This is one of my forms. Provided that you're willing to share your powers with me. My reason of existence came from your power source. I was created by your father but I've decided to be under your command. Just now, I had to save you so I did what I'm supposed to do."

"The night creature. It's as if you're able to do almost anything. Well, they said the Queen! If they wanted me, that must mean they've captured both father and mother! Right? What should we do now, Kou-kun?" asked Kouki in fear. Now that he's confirmed with his thoughts, the puzzle was almost finished!

Kou-kun took the thinking pose and nodded. "It's safe to go to town. Outside of town, we'll be able to go towards the castle. That's where the Queen will be and possibly Kaname-sama and the Pureblood princess. I'm not sure why it took them this long to take you down but I'm sure this has something to do to delay us from thinking something else happened."

"Unless she planned it on purpose. She could have captured mother two months ago, tortured her and making mother wonder about my safety. Damnit!" he swore under his breath. "We can't go to town like this. Those hunters are sure we're going to town so they'll do anything to take both of us there. But why they didn't want to search at the town...?"

Kou-kun grinned. "That would endanger the people of the town. There's humans and vampires. It's said that there's no violence within the town, so if those hunters want you, the town isn't a good idea to start the chase. Not to mention that this isn't just about normal vampires but you, a Pureblood vampire. It would endanger yourself and everyone else if war is to break out," explained Kou-kun. "But I've a plan."

"Hmm? What about it?" Kouki asked.

--

Yuuki opened her eyes and moved slightly. She looked around and saw the face of her worried husband, her lord, her lover. "Kaname—," she said in a weak voice, her hand rising towards him. "I'm so worried."

Kaname nodded. He was sweating and the amount of it weakened his state. He couldn't even move properly without any help of the items near him. "How are you, darling?" he asked, his tone also weak. She replied she felt ill, and suddenly she threw up just right beside herself. Kaname flinched when he saw how wretched Yuuki looked, forcing herself to let the things out. "Yuuki? What's wrong?" he asked impatiently.

Yuuki huffed and coughed before returning towards the same position. "I don't know. I felt weird in my throat. It's like the first time of my pregnancy, I feel ill, wanting to throw up—" she paused with her words. "Ah!" she gasped and touched her stomach. "No... It can't be?"

"Yuuki," Kaname called. "Is it possible? You are pregnant?" he asked. His eyes met with his wife's eyes and there was no words left to say. They might have been locked up inside their own cages but the news made a little joy for them.

Until the Queen arrived. "Oh! So you've finally realized that you're pregnant. Well, congratulations but such poor creatures wouldn't survive. Both of you are too weak to do anything, especially you, Kaname-san. Even if you were to escape, I don't think 'that' will survive long, the possible thing you could do is just keep him and die together," she said, smiling happily.

"What do you want, you vile serpent?!" asked Yuuki angrily. "You've captured us! What else do you need? Our deaths?!" she asked desperately. "My baby is mine! Don't you decide its future yet! The baby isn't yours!"

Sara laughed at Yuuki's speech. "No, I have a great news. I expected your son to be on my feet by the time my hunters captured him, yet, his life is spared, for now. The hunters I sent out said that when they inspected your home, your son and his bat were nowhere to be found. They spotted him while they were chasing him in the forest but failed hopelessly. So they returned to inform me that. I must say, your son is quite rebellious like you've claimed, Kaname-san."

Kaname glared at Sara, "So what? You're still going to capture him anyway."

"Yes, that is correct. But for now, I'm not pursuing him. I'm making him come here instead."

Yuuki contradicted her words. "Kouki won't fall for the stupid trick! He wouldn't!" she said angrily.

Sara squinted her eyes and simply said, "He'll come. It's for his mother and father's sake, remember. Any child would do anything for his parents, even if falling into a trap. He isn't ancient, you two. He doesn't have any experience of the outside world, the reality. This is his first time and I am sure he'll fall for it easily. Well, I have to go now. My dear baby needs me. See you."

Sara stepped out from the room, leaving Yuuki who was worried with Kouki's condition. She was firm with the belief that Kou-kun would protect her son, even if he's a bat but Kou-kun wasn't just a bat, Kaname said. Kou-kun could protect Kouki from anything, because Kou-kun's master was none other than Kouki. Yuuki looked at Kaname's face, her only strength to survive this pit of hell.

--

Kouki swore he'll kill Kou-kun for a very stupid, lame idea. Though, dressing up as a girl doesn't seem like a big hassle. His hair looked like any normal girl's hair and with a dress-where-he-had-no-idea-where-Kou-got-it, he doesn't have much choice anyway. Earlier, he expected the plan Kou-kun had would be something unusual yet, it's obviously what he has in mind. Of course, Kouki doesn't mind much. Kou-kun was also disguising as a girl.

"You looked pretty. I just hope you didn't get caught by some drunken men," snarled Kouki. He walked ahead of Kou-kun, otherwise known as Ryoko. Kouki was known as Hyori, a name they made up without any reason.

"Stop it, idiot. Just act normal. We need to blend it," scolded Kou-kun.

The two of them wore normal dresses in order not to stand out to public. Being rich with status doesn't mean their clothes needed to be fabulous, which was entirely against their plans. They disguised as two human children minus the problem fact of Kouki's eyes; it's red. Kou-kun was almost falling off the balance, worrying if anyone might notice Kouki's eyes were red instead of any other colours. Kouki was more relaxed with the idea, he wasn't disturbed by it, and although he was worried anyone who knows him has the second chance of realizing he's in disguise.

"Let's walk around here, Ryo."

"Ryoko, please. I'm a girl, Hyori."

"I'm shortening your name, RYO-KOH!"

The two fought in silence. They walked passed an alley and paused when they saw something quite familiar, NOT! Kouki and Kou hid behind the walls when Kouki slowly peeked to see what was going on. To his surprise, he was right. He didn't see anything wrong when they passed by but that was...

DISGUSTING.

Kou tugged at Kouki's hem and whispered, "Why are we doing this, Kouki-sama? Your father would have smashed your head were you to see such thing. Can we go now?" He was trying to escape but Kouki was firm with his decision; he's watching the love scene. "You're just seven years old, for goodness' sake! You're too young for sexual education."

"Shh.." said Kouki. He sat closer to see what was going on. To be honest, if it's some kind of stranger, he doesn't mind but this was an opportunity to bribe that certain someone. Kou-kun sighed and let his master do what he wanted to do best; peeking on Kiryuu Zero's love scene with a human woman. "I wonder what's her name and what's her relationship. She's the same woman I saw that time. His girlfriend, perhaps."

Kouki spent around sixteen minutes watching the exclusive love scene of Kiryuu Zero and his woman, Marika. He didn't look at the scene for nothing nor does he worries if the scene would come back to haunt him, he had to look at it, for his father's sake. He wondered how Yuuki would react if he tell her about Zero's affair with a human woman. _Hmph, he said he only loved her, then I'll prove him wrong_, said Kouki in his heart. He was determined that to crush Kiryuu Zero, doing something behind his back was always his intention.

Zero entered Marika and she cried with pleasure. The two of them had no idea that someone was watching them while they played with each other's bodies, much to Kouki's entire disgust. "Come, Kou-kun, we need to go. I've no desire to see their lame love talk. I've got my evidence, _all inside my head_," he said as he took Kou's hands and walked out from the alley.

"How can you stand sixteen minutes of poor disgust show? You're crazy, Hyori," claimed Kou-kun annoyingly. "Seriously, Kaname-sama's techniques is much better than him. Not to mention the couch and the bed are always the crazy spot for their love. But—" he paused. "Brick walls do not help!"

Kouki agreed. "I know. That's why mother should understand which man is much better for her. Hah!" he said.

The two of them walked towards a group of people watching something. Kouki felt interested and decided to take a look. Kou followed his master and after a while struggling and pushing, they saw the article. They thought it was a normal article but it proved to be surprising _yet_ interesting. Kouki gripped his hands, refusing to believe the stupid news. _Impossible. Entirely impossible._

-

The article said;

**ANNOUNCEMENT.**

**A terrible thing has happened to the vampires' society. The Purebloods are beginning to sink from many to none. They used to be labeled as the most powerful class of vampires but they have started to shrink away. The only remaining, **_**sane**_** Pureblood is the Queen of Vampires, Shirabuki Sara-sama while the rest of the Purebloods, sadly... **

**It has been announced that the head of the Pureblood Kuran family, Kuran Kaname-sama is labeled as mad for going against the Council of Ancients, an important faction within the society of vampires. Kaname-sama has murdered almost every members of the Council without any solid reason and evidence. After the death of the Council members, he left with his unknown young sister, otherwise known as Kuran Yuuki to a remote location.**

**Recently, Kaname-sama has returned to attack the royal house but he is restrained and further examination decided that Kaname-sama is no longer himself mentally. His sister is also declared mad for doing the same. We are now looking for the couple's child who we could not find anywhere. **

**The new generation of Council of Ancients will send out people to search for the lost Pureblood vampire, who may or may not realize how potentially dangerous he is to the enemies. The Queen has gave out orders to find and return the young Pureblood to the castle so the Council may take care of him since **_**his own parents are no longer themselves**_**.**

**The search is effective. NOW.**

-

"Oh, so this is what will happen when luck doesn't get to them," said someone. "Kuran Kaname. No wonder why he acted out of usual. A crazy, madman. Yet, Yuuki...?" said him in sigh.

Kouki's eyes widened in horror. What was Kiryuu Zero doing here? A minute ago he was in a hot, passionate sex with his woman, not to mention she was also there just few feet behind. Then he was here, seeing the article and crushing Kaname's image?! _The nerve_, Kouki struggled against his inner feelings. Should he act, or should he not?

"Don't. It's no use getting fed up over such thing. Let's go. We can't let he see you," said Kou-kun in clear tone. He dragged Kouki out from the crowd; they need to hide away from any onlookers. No wonder why there was no news. Kaname and Yuuki were captured by the Council, falsely declared mad but for what kind of reason? Kou-kun looked around, wondering. He stopped when his gaze fixed itself at Kouki.

"Kouki..?" he asked himself. Then, like the light bulb turning itself on, he finally realized what was going on. "Kouki-sama, this is terrible. The article is obviously a trap. They're trying to get you come surrender by yourself. They couldn't get you that time so they decided to turn the tables! This is dangerous. I didn't expect them to—"

"Red eyes. Brownish-black hair." The voice stopped. "Small, frail. An aura that surrounds him. Obviously not a normal vampire, not even a human. But—" the man paused.

Kouki turned around. His eyes sharp against the man's view. It was too late to return and pretend nothing happened. The man wasn't alone, there were two other men beside him. Kouki coughed, disgusted. He slowly said, "I've said 'disgusted' for at least three times and the last one is sick. You have no guts, Kiryuu Zero? Using vampires to get another vampire? And I thought you value your pride."

Zero chuckled. "I am a free hunter. I act as whatever I liked. Normally, I wouldn't offer any help but for your sake, Kuran Kouki—"

Kouki gripped his hands firmer. "What, hunter?" he pressed.

"I don't mind getting rid of you from this world. Let's see how you handle the chase," said Zero.

Kou walked backwards and simply said, "Survive, Kouki-sama. I'll try to get help. It isn't from the Aidous, but I'll be back!" Kou returned to his original bat form and escaped, leaving Kouki in surprise and wondering what he's going to do.

"Kou-kun!!!" cried Kouki. Before panicking, Kouki was determined, he needed to get out from this other side of the hell quickly. If he has to run, he'll run. Oh, so be it! Another crazy chase and he's up for it. Now or never.

-----

**(TBC)**

**A/N:** Dahn! The secret is revealed! Second pregnancy! YAY! YAY!

Obviously how many things can Kou-kun did, besides bailing on the last minute when Kouki really needs his help?! The nerve of the bat! However, I already planned that Kou-kun has nothing to do for quite a while. He'll return on the final act soon, in another new form, so stay tuned. *smiles*

To be honest, the story of the chase is much better animated. It worked beautifully when I imagined Kouki and Kou-kun running inside the forest. Then when Kou-kun pushed Kouki and they rolled together on the floor of the forest. THAT WAS AWESOME! Too bad I can't express it better in words but just imagine one awesome scene. xD.

Okay, I can't do any love scene, particularly about the man we know as Kiryuu Zero. Sorry to disappoint but I can probably write Kaname and Yuuki, Sara and Takuma and yeah, the new pair I'm starting to love, Aidou and Maria. I am willing to theirs but Zero, I can't imagine and never will. If I'm forced to write about ZeKi sex life. I'll rather die and ignore this pairing. I mean, all I can see is, Zero is aggressive. Aggressive love is kinda interesting but no way I'm doing it. He's not up for love scene. NO NO NO. *rolls around* Kaname is also aggressive but I can imagine him gentle.

So notice the first scene where Azusa saw a premonition? Well, her abilities is the same as Maria's but she doesn't need a medium (like birds, for instance) to see what happened. The problem is, she couldn't see anything clearly and can only interpret, opposed to Maria's ability who see what she sees. AidouxMaria is becoming my OTP like I've said earlier. Any possible oneshot after AzusaxKouki, kyehehehehehehe.

Regarding Equivocal, the Part Two will come soon. Earlier spoilers: Kaname will give his reasons, why he loved Yuuki for who she is. Oh yeah, seeing that it happened shortly after the two left and before Ominous Hours starts, the question of Yuuki's innocence will be revealed! I wonder if there's a need for smut. *whistle*

Anyway! Enjoy the 10th chapter of Ominous Hours! Yay! Tenth chapter, guys! It's almost finish!! Three chapters would be about the battle, climax and final act of the story. The remaining last two chapters will be after ten years later. Haha~! And a secret to be revealed.


	12. Equivocal: Bounded

**Equivocal**, a Vampire Knight fanfiction. Written by **atemu-mana**, otherwise known as Kiyu Yuu. A two-part story to accompany the main story, **Ominous Hours**. A sweet romantic Kaname and Yuuki earlier stages story.

**Full summary below:**

YPOV. I feel that I was missing something. I feel as if I wronged myself. I thought I made the right decision. But did I? Why does this chest hurt so much? No matter how much I run away, no matter how far I escaped, he caught me in the end.

Note: This chapter is inspired by Shayne Ward's cover of 'No Promises'.

-----

YPOV

I was sitting and staring at the face of my love. My lover. My lord. My husband. My brother. He could be anything in my life. He's my inspiration. He's my mentor. He's the reason why I am here. He's the reason why I feel safe, yet uncertain because I didn't have my memories anymore. However, he was also the person who recovered my memories. How much has he done that I couldn't know how to repay it back?

My tears trickled as I hiccupped when he said those words. He loved me because I am a woman, not just his sister. It wasn't possible. He's my brother. We're flesh and blood, yet—

"Why do you think I risked myself hiding you away so you're safe? Why is it that I pretended not to know you while you're in hiding? Why is it that I'm always there for you when you needed help? Why is it I am besotted with you?" he asked. His voice wasn't desperate, he was asking simple questions. I don't know _what_ to answer but I knew that the answers were with me.

"No man in his right mind would think of you as a sister, you're not my _sister_. You're a woman, Yuuki," he said clearly. "A woman. You're no longer a child; you're growing up into an adult." He stopped and stared at me, waiting for my own answer.

I looked down and said, "That time when I asked, you said that it would be better if I've stayed unknowing. You meant to hide me away!!"

He gripped his hands and said harshly, "Because this isn't the future I wanted for you! Even Haruka and Juri didn't want this to happen! They don't want you to have a lonely, gloomy life. Do you think I am living in happiness, Yuuki?" He paused and continued. "Being a vampire has nothing of joy, the higher and powerful your rank is within the class, people will begin to look at you. They'll know what you plan to do. They'll watch you."

"You changed me back! You broke your promise to mother, why...?" I asked, my head felt heavy.

Kaname opened his mouth but closed it back. "Rido..." he said short. "What do you think will happen if I did not do anything to you first? The blood of a Kuran has many uses; either for bad or for good. Our blood is so strong that it is almost—" he paused, closing his eyes and reopened it again. "—killing. In this bloody world of vampires, our blood is used for so many things. After all, even the most risky things would be in exchange of blood."

_Exchange of blood?_

"Juri died in order to turn you into a human. The payment was her own life."

_Mother?_

"Haruka died because he's protecting you. His payment..." Kaname paused; a stab of pain was visible on his face. "—death."

_Father...?_

"In Rido's case, if you're not reawakened properly, you could have gone crazy if he forced his blood through you. By going crazy, who knows what you would do. You could kill people in your state of insanity. This world—"

_No... Do not say it!_

"This world could possible be destroyed."

I gasped with the remark. Crying endlessly, now I understood his sayings. Why he was forced to return me into my actual self. No wonder why Kaname-sama looked sad. _Sob... Sob... Sob..._ "Kaname..."

"Getting back to the subject, I..." he paused. It doesn't feel right to blame everything to one person.

"I can't," I answered, not bothering to listen to his words. "You should have let me go. You should have let me stay in my happy music box! I hate this life! I hate this damn, stupid life. I hate it! I hate it!"

He said something but I ignored him by covering my ears. I refused! I refused to learn of his reasons. He doesn't need to tell me why he wanted me. I do not deserve this love! I do not have the right to have it. He could take it back. He could do so!! I screamed in my heart loudly, my head felt like bursting out.

"_I loved you because you're you, Yuuki. I loved you because you're the only one that gave me warmth. I had always have this loneliness, I am always alone, sad and almost mad with nothing to do. You changed my life, Yuuki. You're the only one... I do no love you simply because you're my sister. Why..? Is it wrong to love a sister? I loved you madly. That is why I risk myself to hide you away... If I didn't do so, you couldn't have survived. I wanted to take you and live with me but what choice do I have that time? I am not free to decide..." he said. "Not free to decide when the watchful eyes of the Council were there looking at whatever I am doing. I wasn't happy, Yuuki. You suffered for ten years... I suffered more..."_

"_I was forced to witness the death of two beloved people of our lives, Yuuki. Haruka died in front of me. I couldn't kill Rido myself. As for Juri, it was devastating. Her last words, I could still remember it. It hurts, Yuuki, it hurts when we could not fulfill what others hoped from us. I promised Juri, I promised mother that I'll take care and protect you—"_

"—_Yet I don't feel that I could protect you now. I wanted to... But I needed you, Yuuki... I held back my desire to have you, I held back the urge to talk to you honestly but I was afraid... Afraid!" he said. "I was afraid that you'll hate me... I was..."_

I shooed him. Covering my face, I told him to leave me alone. I said that I don't want to return to him anymore. I wanted to be free. I wanted to decide on my life. That was all I asked for. _All I asked for..._

Standing stiffly, Kaname bit his lips and bowed slightly. He said that he'd welcome me when I decided to return, _which wouldn't happen at all_. He turned around and walked away. Just like that. It was as simple as that. He didn't force me to be with him. He didn't say things I don't want to listen. He let me free. I am free. I have my freedom. I could decide my future.

_Oh my god._

They're betraying me for once. Oh...!

--

I turned around softly and looked at my own reflection. I sat on the stairs and cried shamelessly. It was an obvious lie but Kaname could accept it easily. Why? _Why did he do so?_ I kept asking the question myself; often I did not get the answer because I do no know why. The feel of regret poured quickly as I cried harder and harder.

I was lying, _Kaname_, I was only lying. It was the same as that time. If I were serious, I wouldn't be here, crying stupidly because I rejected _you_. I loved you. I loved you, Kaname! Yet, I couldn't do so. Like you said, if uncle Rido managed to force me with his blood, I would have gone crazy. I could have murdered a lot of people, and out of those people, it could be you. If I continued to stay with you, perhaps...

_I'll kill you too. I don't want to._

Few moments later, he hugged me. Oh, the warmth from his body, I missed it so much. I held myself from crying but he hushed me and told me to cry. He gripped and hugged me gently, whispering soft words—_I love you_—to my ears. "Kaname...!" I called and released my cries under his arms. There was no one there and I cried to the fullest of my heart. It felt wonderful, releasing my pain and pressure, all of it thanks to Kaname. "Kaname... I'm sorry..." I sobbed, mewling softly as he caressed my back.

--

Kaname cradled me home in his arms. I was sleeping the entire time. We didn't use any transportation, we walked. Well, _he_ walked. He carried me gently and caressed my cheekbones softly, humming lullaby as I rested. It was a long journey but we've finally arrived at our new home. While I was running away from him, Kaname decided to have a new place to stay. A place where he was confident I would love and adored it.

It was a tree house, deep inside the forest. It has two storeys; the terrace was on the second floor. I considered it as a personal training ground, which would be quite useful at certain times. Although it was called a tree house, the house was more like any normal mansion. It was large. There were many rooms, everything looked elegant, yet it was simple. I truly wondered if Kaname built the house himself, well, I couldn't imagine, haha.

The first place we went was the master bedroom. He laid me on the bed slowly and kissed my forehead. As his lips left my forehead, we exchanged glances and he kissed my nose with his own nose. It was a simple touch but it was beautiful. He then moved to my cheeks and kissed them. After a while later, he kissed my lips and pushed me deeper onto the bed, caging myself to his lips.

"Kaname—" I called softly, blushing hard. "I... Is this alright? Is it okay to do it? I'm a bit afraid." There, I confessed!

He chuckled at my words and kissed me again. "I'll treat you gently, Yuuki. I promised, didn't I?" he said. I gave him a smile and nodded. He returned the nod and kissed me again. He touched my jaw line and kissed it there. It reminded me when I first tasted his blood after I've reawakened and he licked the leftover from his blood.

"I trusted you, Kaname," I said softly and slowly opened myself for him. It was for Kaname. It was for him. I know I did the right choice. I loved him. I _truly_ loved him very much.

Kaname moved slowly. I wondered if it was his first time but then again, I don't mind how much experience he has. The fact remained. He's my first and my last partner. No one can change that single fact. Kaname's mine and I'm his. I gasped when he was so close to me. I almost clawed his shoulders but he didn't mind it at all. He entered steadily and I felt the pain but he reassured me that it was always like this for first time and I endured it slowly. He left me but re-entered to give pleasure for both of us. It was uncomfortable at first but he treated me better and I started to feel good every time he slid inside and out of me.

"I love you," I said openly, blushing with excitement when he moved inside of me faster than usual. It felt good. It felt wonderful.

"I to you, love," said Kaname as he kissed me in deep, passionate kiss.

--

To be truly honest, I don't think I would be able to lead a life without Kaname. My reason was genuine. I did it because I was worried if something would happen that time. Yet, Kaname assured me it was nothing and even if something did happen, we would deal with it together. A promise that we bonded together. No promises to break. It'll stay. I swear it'll stay.

I smiled, thinking of the thought. I was sitting at the corner of the balcony, smiling sheepishly. Kaname came and stood across me, looking at me with his gentle smirk. I laughed as our hands touched. It was simple yet it has a meaning. A deeper meaning, more than a love of a brother and a sister, but a love between a man and a woman.

He hugged me tightly and kissed my hair. I smiled and scooted closer to him. We still needed each other, all the time, and forever. Until the end of time.

_I don't wanna run away, I don't wanna be alone  
No Promises  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, now and forever my love  
_

_No promises  
_

_I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms_

I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms  
Here tonight.

_**- Shayne Ward, "No Promises"**_

-----

**(END)**

**A/N: **Oh yeah, then I remembered that Equivocal is only for KY story, so for the rest of the oneshots, they'll have names on their own.

Shayne Ward's cover of "No Promises" inspires this chapter heavily. Please check it out after you read this chapter. It's very inspiring. The theme and the melody are very sad yet romantic. I see Shayne Ward's video of the song to be very sad. He was no longer in the world and his girlfriend (woman suits it much better though) waited for his arrival. He appeared and disappeared while she remembers their good memories together. It's so sad. If that truly happens to someone, I'll cry. *sob*

This chapter and the song are so related, I heard it when I was listening to music during midnight, I didn't sleep until 2 A.M, lolz, because I already slept earlier and I was doing my project work. Yuuki decided to leave because she was afraid she'd go crazy and murder everyone, including Kaname. There's no such thing as that fear but hey, anything can happen. Plus, we're still in doubts about the creature Yuuki saw when she drinks Kaname's blood. I'm positive it's Kaname because 1) that thing appeared through Kaname and 2) Kaname seems to know about it, he isn't scared of it and he doesn't show any bad reaction.

Sometimes one leaves the other because they want to hide the fear of rejection and pain, yet it never work because the love is too strong. Hopefully I portrayed Yuuki's love towards Kaname in the best way. *smiles* There's difference between Equivocal and Ominous Hours about Yuuki's love. There are doubts in OH but in Equivocal, Yuuki is more positive Kaname's her man. Hmm? I like making myself feel sad (as well as being kinky on certain damn things I cannot even write, damnit!), thus the difference. However, ALWAYS remember that Yuuki loves Kaname no matter how many doubts there is!

This chapter marks Yuuki's loss of her innocence, the tree house, and yeah, Kaname's long reasons why he is so in need of Yuuki. To be honest, Kaname wouldn't blabber about it openly but if I waited, there's no story, lol. Hahahahahaha. Stay tuned for more updates. Love your reviews, guys! *group hugs*

PS: Equivocal ended doesn't mean OH is ending! There's more to come!!


	13. Eleven: Clock

**Ominous Hours**, a Vampire Knight fanfiction. Written by **atemu-mana**, otherwise known as Kiyu Yuu. The story is set right after chapter 46. Pairing set is Kaname and Yuuki. Zero will appear, somehow.

**Full summary below:**

Zero and Yuuki separated with Yuuki following Kaname to proceed life with the one she truly loved while Zero continued his life as a Vampire Hunter. He swore he'll kill her if they meet and she'll hide from him to give him a reason to live. Time passed, Yuuki and Kaname had a family of their own but situation was in the brink of madness within the vampires' society as Kaname was labeled mad by almost all the vampires for killing the Council of Ancients. Kaname and Yuuki hid themselves and with some trusted companions, they managed to gain control of the situation. Will they succeed in the end to gain peace that somehow refused to appear? Will Kaname and Yuuki survive this new journey of theirs?

-----

Sometimes, I do not trust myself. _Click._

Sometimes, I thought twice about my actions. _Clank._

Yet... _Click._

A feel of adrenaline rush, my feet were moving without stopping. _Clank._

It wasn't as if I could stop myself. _Click._

I froze. I have been hearing that sound for quite a while, even while I was running away from the Council dogs, I've kept listening to that sound. Where does it come from? I looked around while making myself escape from the path. There weren't a lot of people at the road, only a few were looking at me in shock, wondering why someone dressed in a dress would run away, _the embarrassment._

_Click. Clank. Click. Clank._

I froze for a moment and gasped. The clock!

There was something odd about the clock. Why was...

Why was the clock's hand moving backwards? Why...?

--

"I cannot believe you would stop halfway from the chase. Aren't you afraid?" asked Zero, he stepped out from the hidden alley, smirking. "They wouldn't harm you, you'll have my word." Zero walked closer but Kouki ended up moving away. "Afraid, are you?" he asked, playing with words.

Kouki glared at him and said, "You're a hypocrite, Kiryuu Zero. You'll do anything just to get rid of me, huh?"

"You're the same as your father, Kuran Kaname, that bastard. You toyed with everyone's life and pretended as if nothing happen," said Zero. "Because of you, one innocent life is taken. How dare you, treating Yuuki like this!"

Kouki growled angrily. "You...!"

"Yuuki can live in a normal life but you destroyed her future altogether! You are responsible in all of this. It's just right if you just surrender and accept your punishment! Then perhaps, you'll return her life back to where it should be. A happy, human life of way."

"Grr..." hissed Kouki. "You blamed me but have you forgotten who took most of her energy just by draining her blood from her body? If I remember correctly, you put mother into danger. That time, if father didn't stop you, mother would have probably died. If he didn't awaken her, then her life would have been broken. Yet, you dare blame me for what happened to mother?! Bullshit, Kiryuu Zero!"

Zero slowly took his Bloody Rose and pointed directly towards Kouki. Kouki laughed and said, "It isn't useful to you anymore, Kiryuu Zero. Nor does it have any effects towards me. Bloody Rose!" called Kouki aloud as the sand particles began to crumble together and dispersed into the air. Kouki disappeared in a flash without any trace of his steps.

"Kuran... Kuran Kouki!"

--

_Huff... Huh... Huff..._

Kouki stepped slowly. He used too much energy just hiding away from Zero and the Council dogs' eyes. With Kou-kun's gone, it would have been harder for any undercover task to be done. Kouki coughed, the sand particles he used to hide away from Zero got into contact with his throat, making him uneasy. He sat on the ground, relieving himself from the exhausted journey.

First, he escaped from the ambush at the tree house.

Second, he realized the true culprit behind his parents' disappearance.

Third, he was chased by the Council dogs _slash_ the hypocrite, Kiryuu Zero.

Fourth, the worse thing of all, Kou-kun decided to run away and leave things to him alone.

Fifth, he doesn't have any leads of where to go next.

"You seemed to be in trouble."

"Yes, you are. They have been chasing you."

Kouki looked upwards and saw two figures, both looking with the same emotionless expression. The man jumped off first followed by the woman. The two of them exchanged looks with Kouki. "Who are you both?" asked Kouki, his eyes never leaving the two figures.

"We...?" the man asked.

"They have been chasing a Kuran, haven't they?" enquired the woman.

"Yes. So..?"

"You looked like him. You looked like President Kuran."

"You know my father? You know him?" asked Kouki in half-delight.

"Well, if you're his heir, then _we_ suppose so."

The two of them offered Kouki an escape route. Kouki nodded and followed the two of them.

They were heading to Aidou Hanabusa mansion. And the two figures' names were Shiki Senri and Touya Rima.

--

As soon as Kouki stepped on the floor of the Aidou mansion, Azusa rushed and hugged him tight. She was worried sick with him, especially when she was told that he was almost caught by the Council of Ancients! Kouki wondered how she found out about the news, so Azusa explained to him that after she received a strange premonition, her parents, her uncle and aunt as well as Seiren-san went out to track down Kouki. However, when they arrived there, there was absolutely nothing left. There were only some clothes that were used as Kouki's disguise and Azusa returned them to him.

Kouki blushed, "Thanks." He took the clothes and put it aside. "Well, I'm sorry that I've to disguise myself. Those people knew about me so I have no choice at all. Now that Kou-kun bailed on me, I have no leads. But now I know the truth! I just need to find the Queen and end this whole chaos!"

Aidou sighed and sat on the couch. "Kouki-sama, I cannot believe that I'm such a fool. I should have known from the start that if there wasn't any news, it means that Kaname-sama has been caught. I feel bad. Not only did I fail to protect Yuuki-sama, I can't even protect you."

"Aidou-san," said Kouki. He felt hurt with Aidou's guilt. "It isn't your fault. It was my own fault. I didn't let Kou-kun inform you because I thought father's disappearance will end that time but it never happen. Not to mention that I lost mother as well. Just the same whole thing! Still, your friends brought me here. At least, I'm sure those bastards wouldn't get their hands on me!" said Kouki bitterly. He wasn't happy with how things turned out.

"Yeah, those two are just available anywhere," said Aidou as he sighed in relief. "Well, we don't have much time now. They've captured Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama, which means that Kouki-sama will be in serious harm if we didn't do anything to stop their hands from taking our remaining Pureblood.

Hmm—"

Kouki stared at his future father-in-law and looked sideways. _Time._ It was the same with the clock. The hand moved backwards, giving the meaning that there's no time left but whose time was it referring to? _His_ time? Other's time? Yuuki's time...? Or even worse, _Kaname_..?

Azusa grumbled behind Kouki. She clutched his hair and said in a sarcastic tone, "Kouki, I don't like your hair at this length. Cut it off. No man in my family will have long hair. Don't keep long hair like your father, Kaname-sama. Kaname-sama's hair is better like that but yours isn't at all. His hair isn't curly at the end, you have those curls. I wonder why?"

Kouki went emotionless and turned around, Azusa still clutching his hair. "It's because my Grandma Juri has curly hair at the end of her hair. You have any problem with that? Not to mention that my currently dead uncle also has curled hair. It's part of my Kuran genetics. You're not making me change my hair, are you?" asked Kouki, grimed.

"I'm just asking but cut it off anyway. I don't mind the curly-part but it's longer that I expected it to be," said Azusa as she combed Kouki's hair with her hair brush. "You're probably the first one who'll create dark-haired children in the Aidou clan. I cannot wait."

Kouki blushed with the statement. "It's not that soon, _right_?" he asked, slightly embarrassed with the question. Azusa exclaimed that she cannot wait and that made Kouki blushed madly. "We're four mentally, Azusa!! It's too soon!" he exclaimed loudly, much to Azusa's eyes widening in shock. She blurted that it wasn't her meaning. "I meant when we're older, Kouki! Not that _now_!!" she cried, hit him as she blushed.

_Click. Clank. Click. Clank._

Kouki stopped and looked at the window. His eyes widened slowly. "The clock. The sound—"

"—Kaname-sama," they muttered together at the same time.

They stared at each other, all wondering what would the next step be. Would it be good, bad or worse?

It was an important decision...

To be made...

In such risky moment.

--

Kaname coughed in pain. His chest pain was pounding hard and he couldn't control his cough. This was bad, if Yuuki happened to realize that he's not as healthy as he claimed, it would put both of them in danger. He cursed to himself, why was he so weak during such important time?! He covered his head, trying to let the pain slow down.

"Kaname," called Yuuki, staring at her husband with concerned eyes. "Are you all right? You were coughing a moment ago. If you're unwell, maybe we can tell the Queen to help you?" she asked.

He shook his head politely and said, "No need, Yuuki. Sara wouldn't listen to our request even if we beg for her aid. I am fine." He breathed in. The pain wasn't physical but more of an emotion. It was something that he has hidden for years and one day it would swallow him in the end. _I have to wait, a couple of years, perhaps. Until the end of this problem, I will have to stand still. It's for everyone's sake. No matter what._

--

"Well, well, well," said Aidou as he opened a mysterious letter that just arrived via the window. "This is a strange letter, coming from outside, hmmm. Well, be brave everyone." He opened the letter cautiously and it said—

**To the one who is reading this letter,**

**It seems as if this letter reaches the person I intended to give. This is not a very hard game actually. From the start I have known the **_**one**_** is staying with you **_**rebels**_**. That is why I am sure the person who is reading this is Aidou Hanabusa, correct? Well, don't fret yet. You are the head of your family; it isn't a surprise at all since **_**this letter**_** is directed to your house.**

**Aidou-san, this is an open challenge as I do not expect **_**you**_** to participate but the **_**one**_** will have to do something... Remember the two lives at stake. I hold no grudge on the two of them. I am happy with the way I am but I am sure the **_**one**_** will be quite enrage if something happen to his parents, no?**

**Before you decide on who is going and who is staying, let me tell you this, nothing will ever be done UNLESS—**

**Only the young Pureblood comes on his own. To **_**my**_** castle. Alone. No one shall follow him all the time. Until at the gates if you still wished.**

**That is all. Please come in the remaining two hours.**

**QUEEN.**

Aidou almost half-ripped the letter into two. "What the hell is that suppose to mean anyway?!" he cried angrily. "No one should follow Kouki-sama?! Nonsense! I am not doing as she asked! I'm going with you, Kouki-sama! Even if it means death for me, I don't care. Kaname-sama's life is at stake, we have to rescue him!"

Ruka stopped him. "Doing that will make Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama's life even in danger, Hanabusa-kun! We need to have a plan! We have two hours. Kouki-sama, you will eventually go anyway. The rest of us, what should we do? Maria? Kain? Do you have any ideas? Certainly we cannot let Kouki-sama go there alone. He needed company, maybe only at the gates."

"I have to agree with Souen-san, Aidou-san. This is a very dangerous choice if you choose to go along with Kouki-sama. The important thing is, we need to make sure of Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama's safety. I am also not sure if we can trust this letter. By going ahead with what the condition said inside the letter, the enemies can make fool of us," said Maria in a worried tone. "Yet, that will also means that we no longer need to hide away from them. They knew about us. No, not they. _She_ knew."

Kouki sat still on the couch, thinking of his next move. By going with the plan, he'll meet with his parents and if possible, he could save them but it could also be a trap set by the Queen herself. How on earth did she know about the Aidou and the fact that he's staying with them temporarily? Could it be...? He stared at the two people who rescued him a while ago. _Shiki Senri. Touya Rima. _Both were mysterious enough and they didn't seem to talk much about anything. If the Queen somehow managed to know about the secret then those two would be the prime suspects. _Oh!_

"Kouki-sama should go. The Queen is obviously waiting for his arrival. Nothing can be done if he isn't there at all. I am sure of that. That is how the Council normally worked," said Shiki suddenly. Kouki stared at Shiki and realized something similar about Shiki and his father, Kaname. Shiki noticed the oddness and looked at Kouki. "What is it?" he asked in a slow tone.

"Uh... Nothing. It just that—"

"Yes?" Shiki asked, waiting for the answer.

Kouki muttered it, "Are you related to father somehow?"

"Eh..?"

Kouki shook his head. "Maybe not. How can you be related to father. Maybe you just looked similar to him. Yeah, that's right!" said him, changing the sour tone into a much livelier tone. "I've decided. I'll go and face the Queen. As a Pureblood, I have to face another Pureblood anyway, right?"

Azusa stopped Kouki and said in a worried voice, "You're still a child, Kouki! Something can happen if you didn't take care of it properly!"

"I can handle it, Azusa. You don't have to follow. It's dangerous. Your father, Kain-san, Seiren-san, Souen-san, Shiki-san and Touya-san can follow me from behind. You will stay here and take care of your siblings and your mother," he said slowly. Azusa tried to interfere but, "Listen to me! I do not know the outcome of this battle. I do not know if I will survive this battle. It is my first battle and I am sure that I may not do this well. I will try to win this battle, or at least, survive."

Azusa sniffed as she swallowed her tears. "Kouki, you have to survive!" she cried. "Else I won't forgive you!" she said as the two hugged each other.

"I promised that I'll try my best, Azusa. I promise!" he said, marking his words strongly. "Do not worry, my little one."

Kouki exchanged a few words with Aidou, Kain and Seiren while Ruka and the others wait for the final decision. All of them decided to wait by the gates and would strike when needed. Kouki bowed and hugged all of them in a group hug, whispering that he was glad that he was able to know them as his parents' friends. "Thank you so much."

--

Kouki POV

There were a few things I was sure now. One. Shiki Senri and Touya Rima have nothing to do with this. To be honest, they seemed honest enough to be on the good side, or in a very correct way, to be on _Kaname's side_. Second. I am sure that there was something between father and Shiki-san. I do no know but he really looked quite similar, except in what way, I am not sure. Yet. Third. Kou-kun was still missing. I sighed in between. Kou-kun. Where are you now?!

--

Kouki stopped at his steps when he reached the ground. It was different from the normal ground. He stared at the large building in front of him and breathed in. "Hmmm. I can smell the strong blood of father and mother inside that place. I'll go now, Aidou-san. Everyone," said Kouki as he stepped forward and headed towards the castle.

_Father. Mother. Everyone. This is all for you._

-----

**(TBC)**

**A/N:** I believe I took a while on this. I actually got stuck with Kaname's illness. I simply added that he has an illness, a poisonous illness, but I do not know who or what made him like that. I should have done my homework, guess not, haha. Actually I believe I missed a lot of things in the story. Certain things just don't go the way I like. Oh well, this is what I've written and I should be happy with it. Two more chapters of the great battle and the remaining 2 other chapters for the timeskip chapters. Then it's finished.

Ignore me of my characterization of Zero. It's mixed. Sometimes I said he hated Yuuki in whole but then I said he's lying. I think this Zero is someone who largely hated Yuuki but in one sort of way, his heart is torn between Yuuki and Marika. Oh well. Like I care with Zero, right? *grins*

This chapter's theme is CLOCK! Yes! This clock has a lot of meaning and I am so glad I had this idea in head. The clock refers to Kaname. The remaining answer to why the hand is turning backwards, I'll reveal it in about two or three chapters away. *haha* Read and review! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	14. Twelve: Castle of Vampires

**Ominous Hours**, a Vampire Knight fanfiction. Written by **atemu-mana**, otherwise known as Kiyu Yuu. The story is set right after chapter 46. Pairing set is Kaname and Yuuki. Zero will appear, somehow.

**Full summary below:**

Zero and Yuuki separated with Yuuki following Kaname to proceed life with the one she truly loved while Zero continued his life as a Vampire Hunter. He swore he'll kill her if they meet and she'll hide from him to give him a reason to live. Time passed, Yuuki and Kaname had a family of their own but situation was in the brink of madness within the vampires' society as Kaname was labeled mad by almost all the vampires for killing the Council of Ancients. Kaname and Yuuki hid themselves and with some trusted companions, they managed to gain control of the situation. Will they succeed in the end to gain peace that somehow refused to appear? Will Kaname and Yuuki survive this new journey of theirs?

-----

I once thought that running along a bridge would usually take at least two or three minutes but this bridge, well, it was long. Covered with bricks and stones, the entire journey took seven minutes. Not to mention that every time I passed each pillars, the eerie, dark atmosphere always surrounded my steps. It was certainly not amusing and certainly not peaceful at all.

I would have walked if I've could but I didn't come here for a very peaceful reason. Walking would mean I am surrendering to the enemies openly, not a smart move, running was my own specialty and I could easily fool those people who wanted me for my vampire rank. Being a Pureblood vampire, what else must I go through?

"Listen, we'll go in through the back door! You'll do anything to distract the enemies, okay? While you do that, we'll try saving both Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama," said Aidou a moment ago. We devised a plan, an almost-perfect plan. We weren't sure how effective the plan would work but we're trying it for the best. "I hope all will be best, Kouki-sama."

I nodded at my future father-in-law's words. As my mentor, he'd always advised me on ways to make sure my own fights go well. I am thankful for that. "I got it, Aidou-san. Good luck on your side!" I said when I left him and his companion behind the gates. Yeah, the letter said the rest should stay behind but who would listen to the letter when you got six vampires with their own skills of fighting joining the crew?! I laughed and dashed ahead, finally entering the building.

CREAK.

_Wow_, the building looked even bigger when viewed from the inside. I shouldn't have judged someone from the outside. But—

--

"Where is everybody? I'd expected someone to be here—" said Kouki as he scanned every perimeter of the room he entered. He sighed. "—or not. Hey!" he called as his eyes fixed on the large pillar opposite of him. He was sure that someone was there but after waiting for a minute or two, the figure disappeared just like that. Kouki sighed. He wasn't expecting _that_ kind of treatment.

Yet, someone else was watching him quietly.

--

Meanwhile...

"Kaname!" called Yuuki. "Are you alright? Speak to me! I'm telling you, if you're unwell, we have to ask for help. Sara!" cried her loudly. Kaname scolded her and she yelped. To hear Kaname's harsh words weren't really her idea of choice. "Kaname!" she scolded in return.

Kaname coughed and stared at his wife for a few minutes. "I am fine, Yuuki. Don't worry. We shouldn't pay much attention to Sara, she's waiting to swallow Kouki into herself and increase her powers for her own reasons. I am just a bit dizzy from trying to unlock this cage. We wouldn't be able to get out if we cannot unlock this cage."

CRASH.

Kaname and Yuuki paused and gasped at the noise. It was loud. It was like a continuous crashing of glasses. Could it be..?!

--

TAP.

Kouki walked around the building. He was sure someone was there, only that they're hiding from him.

TAP.

He turned around. The wind was uncontrollably weird and Kouki was absolutely positive that some people were watching him.

TAP.

Too close. Too small. _Oh no!_ He turned around and defended himself from the sudden attack.

Kouki's eyes widened in horror. He expected a man to fight him in ambush, not a woman, and certainly not a long-haired woman with icy eyes! Yet, this woman, _ugh_, the Queen, no doubt attacked him in secret. If he didn't turn around a moment ago, he was sure he'd be slain and none would like the result of the 'murder'. Kouki returned the slash and the two exchanged hateful glances. When the Queen released herself from ambushing Kouki, she stepped a few feet backwards and smiled.

"Welcome to the Castle of Vampires, dubbed as that because this castle belonged to the vampires and only vampires lived here so far. Well, I am sure you know why you're here and who we are, right?" asked the Queen as a few other people appeared around the pillars. "Those are the new members of the Council of Ancients. Greetings, Kuran Kouki!"

"Shirabuki Sara." Kouki was still staring at her sharply. "Where's my parents? I've come here only for them, like you stated in the letter."

Sara nodded and shook her head. "They are somewhere inside this castle but don't worry, they're fine. They also have good news for you but I shan't reveal it yet. I am sure they wanted the news to be a surprise for you," she said, laughing quietly.

Panic crossed Kouki's mind. _What did she mean by that? Could something happen to mother and father?_

--

Kouki tapped the floor lightly as he let himself missed from being the targets of the attacks. Sara had jumped and attacked him from the air while the rest of the Council of Ancients' members attacked him from the balcony. There were a total of twelve of the members including Sara and apparently, someone who was seriously old-looking and almost ancient. Kouki squinted and realized he had seen that person before but where and when, he had no idea. He dodged when he saw an attack moving directly towards him. He cursed, pissed that the enemies were making him as a shooting target.

Although the members were doing Sara's wishes to attack him, Sara wasn't impressed with them. The ancient-looking man asked her if she needed something else and she ignored the question. The man asked her again and he pressured her into answering something she refused. Deliberately, Kouki froze on the spot when all 11 members of the Council dispersed as sand particles and it was the work of none other than the Queen herself. Kouki dropped on his knees and asked why she would kill all of them with cruel manners.

"Why..?" asked him, his eyes still shocked from what he had seen.

Sara licked her finger, and then stared at Kouki with lazy eyes. "The original members of the Council also died because of the Pureblood's command. However, they died by killing themselves unlike what's happened to the now _former_ members of the Council," she said, smiling genuinely. She jumped down from the balcony and faced Kouki. "I do not need anyone to decide what is right for me. I can do that myself."

"Why must you become so selfish at certain times? They've been loyal to you!" he complained. Sara laughed and grabbed his neck. She hissed and said directly near to his ear.

"Vampires. When they're not like what they wished to be, they're greedy. Extremely _greedy_. It's the same with anybody. When there's a Pureblood, they'll think that the chance to control me existed but no, they're absolutely wrong. Plus, I am not fond of that old man staring and deciding what I'm doing. I'm not a child and I am absolutely not his child. I have different plans for you, my dear, but he's opposing it. So unfair, I must say."

"I've decided that you will be my daughter's mate and control this entire race of vampires. I already spoken to your father, he isn't fond of the idea but he's my captive, I am sure he'll listen to my words, eventually," finished Sara as she left Kouki's left ear and looked at him with soft, icy eyes.

Kouki snorted, "Sorry, ma'am. I'm betrothed and I have feelings towards my fiancée. I love to be your daughter's mate but that'll just stay as a wishful thinking. I'm not interested and my father has explained it to you anyway. Why must you force others to do your bidding, ma'am?" Kouki looked at Sara, pouting angrily.

"Both of you are Purebloods. My daughter has half of my blood and her father's Noble blood. It'll be wonderful if you'll do the honor to purify your own lineage. The girl you're promised to is just a Noble vampire. No strong history or anything. The Kuran clan, being the most powerful vampire clan, how could you not think about the future?" asked Sara, concerned. "Or is that a false statement, dear?"

He snorted again. "You are complex, ma'am. What's the point of purifying my lineage when there are almost no Purebloods left? The older we are, the less we'll become. Do you expect that I find a Pureblood so that I can continue my generation? Give it a break! The Purebloods have extinct, we'll just have to settle for Noble vampires," he said, confident.

Sara agreed. "But do you wish to marry someone who has direct relationship with a Pureblood or someone who has a distant relationship with a mad Pureblood?" she asked, smirking like an innocent angel.

"Azusa is always herself. It doesn't matter if she's a Noble vampire or a Pureblood, she's mine!" Kouki protested.

"You're four, Kouki. You're too young to think and discuss about love. It isn't healthy, you know," she mocked. "And your future is usually decided by your parents."

"Silence!" he cried. "Four or seven, I am me! My future, it's between me and my parents! You don't have any reason in interfering with whoever I am in relationship with!"

In a few seconds, Sara held Kouki's neck and choked him hard. He struggled to get free from her firm hands but failed desperately. He cried out for help but what's the rush, no one's there. No one would come to save his stupid life. He should have known that any bad enemy would be up to the old tricks. Kouki gasped and tried to break free for the hands.

"Since you refused, I've no need for you," she said slowly. "You can leave now, Kouki. Your parents will do the same as well." She released her grasp on Kouki's neck and let him go.

Kouki dashed and tried to run away through the door. He knew that he was acting like a coward but he has no other choice. Ended up killed or barely survive; which would he choose? Of course it's survival, like the saying goes, 'Survival is the fittest. The strong will survive; the weak might not survive like the strong'. Yet, it wasn't his plan. He might run away but that doesn't mean he'll hide.

However—

"Uh?" Kouki asked in oddness. He wasn't moving although he used his energy to run away but he didn't move an inch. Was just now an illusion, not reality? He asked himself and tried very hard to figure out why he wasn't moving. Then, a shock crossed him and he realized Sara was behind him in just a few steps. "You..? The Queen?" he asked, mumbling.

Sara looked at Kouki silently and tilted her head, the same way she did when she appeared at the ball to greet Kaname. Her face was so sad and serene. She sighed and walked closer towards Kouki. She mumbled something but he wasn't able to hear the words except that the more she talked, the sadder her face looked.

"_Die_."

--

Her beautiful, porcelain face had certainly fooled me well. I thought biting someone would become a pleasure but being bitten by the enemy, it was the worst! I suppose, the older you are, the powerful you will be. The powerful you are, the stronger you will be. The pressure of powers, even if both were from the same vampire class, the older will always win against the young. I cursed again, saddened with the fact that I am too young...

I am too young to... DIE.

SLAP.

The hot, burning tears trickled along my small face. Holding the spot where I was humiliated, I almost half-screamed in agony. Father would never do something like that. Mother would never do something like that. They would never do something like that! No one did, _but..._ A stranger did it. She bit me. Was that the reality of life? Where you have to endure all the hurt. Being bitten was the hard, bitter truth. It hurt. It hurt!

"What is wrong, Kouki? You refused my daughter so perhaps, I'll just have you for myself. You are young, you have the potential. Your father refused me, for your mother. You refused my daughter, for your beloved one. Since you and your father refused what I have offered, I'll just have to take you as mine. That'll be good enough," said Sara, smiling as she licked away the blood she stole. "Hmmm.."

Kouki was still touching the spot and waited for her own comment. Fear rushed through his veins.

"Certainly the most tastiest blood. Young, fresh blood of a Pureblood. I quite like it," commented Sara as she said, "I would like more, please, if possible."

"No..." mumbled Kouki as he stepped backwards. "NO!!" he screamed as he ran away.

By saying she wished for more, it could mean two things. One, she'll drain all his blood and perhaps keep him alive. However, Kouki was worried. Maybe she meant, she wanted him dead so she could have even his flesh to be hers? He shuddered as he ran out. He had never seen someone who was ruthless in wanting another's blood. He was right to hate even vampires, as well as humans. No one was to be trusted. Absolutely.

He hit a stone and tumbled on the ground. Hissing a word of pain, Kouki tried to get up. He couldn't do it at first but he managed, slowly. When he successfully regained his stability, he froze once again, his eyes widened with another stroke of fear. The Queen was there and she wasn't alone. She was armed and as Kouki tried to turn back, she disappeared. It wasn't a relief, it was panic! Kouki looked around him and when he stopped, he gasped.

_Mother would often said, "Watch your back and your front!" and it turned out, she was correct._

Blood dripped from Kouki's chest as he touched the edge of the sword that stabbed him. Huffing, he ignored the pain and tried to focus on Sara's face after she stabbed him with a sword. Cold. Ice. Sadness.

-----

**(TBC)**

**A/N:** I daydreamed OH but when I write OH, the idea just passed away easily like that. The actions and emotions are more powerful when I narrate the events myself, the power of daydreaming, yes! However, when I write, I often forget the ideas, haha. Now you wonder why Sara destroyed the new members of the Council including Ichiou so quickly. Actually, it's a bit longer. And instead of Kouki-vs-Council like I wrote, we have a surprise. We have Zero.

The Council are killed because they questioned Sara's authority over managing Kouki, since there's 10 of them and all with different views. So, they're dead. Sara isn't that fond of the Council. They're just pawns for her. Ichiou's dead because well, annoying advisor sometimes makes the person annoyed. So there. Well, after the Council + Ichiou died, there's another one. It's Kiryuu Zero. However, I think having or not having Zero wouldn't make any difference in OH because he is there as a distraction for Sara to attack Kouki. Not to mention whenever it's Zero-vs-Kouki, it'll start with, "You're a hypocrite, Kiryuu Zero!" and "Like I care, Kuran!" non-stop all the way before Sara pushed Zero away and proceeded with what happened in the chapter.

It's chapter twelve and chapter thirteen is the final battle for the current time. This is a cliffhanger but I hope all of you can wait. No spoilers this time, except that for future events, I have someone special to thank for. She made it easier for me to understand what I'm trying to say. I'll credit her when I reach that particular chapter and I know, you will probably whack me for no spoilers! Kouki, what happened to Kouki?!


	15. Thirteen: Fated Destiny

**Ominous Hours**, a Vampire Knight fanfiction. Written by **atemu-mana**, otherwise known as Kiyu Yuu. The story is set right after chapter 46. Pairing set is Kaname and Yuuki. Zero will appear, somehow.

**Full summary below:**

Zero and Yuuki separated with Yuuki following Kaname to proceed life with the one she truly loved while Zero continued his life as a Vampire Hunter. He swore he'll kill her if they meet and she'll hide from him to give him a reason to live. Time passed, Yuuki and Kaname had a family of their own but situation was in the brink of madness within the vampires' society as Kaname was labeled mad by almost all the vampires for killing the Council of Ancients. Kaname and Yuuki hid themselves and with some trusted companions, they managed to gain control of the situation. Will they succeed in the end to gain peace that somehow refused to appear? Will Kaname and Yuuki survive this new journey of theirs?

-----

Kouki held the sword firmly, even though his hands were bleeding from the sharp edge, he doesn't care. Breathing slowly, he forced the blade out from his chest. "Ugh," he groaned slightly as he threw the sword to the ground. He touched his chest and staggered as he started to lose his balance. It was tiring indeed. To be stabbed in seconds, it was something that he would never want to experience. It felt as if the sword ripped his heart away.

Suddenly...

--

Kaname paused and looked at the grand door located in front of their cages. He looked from the left and the right side, wondering, much to Yuuki's own confusion on his habit. He closed his eyes and smelled the scent. "Blood," he murmured. "Someone just died. The blood is still fresh."

Yuuki gasped with his words. "It cannot be! Could it be, Kouki? Oh dear, we should have gone to rescue him! Not locked here with nothing to do except waiting and wondering what has happened! Kaname, what should we do? Sometimes I wish I just get out from this place but I have nothing. Nothing—!" she complained. Yuuki sighed and mourned her loss.

"All you need is your own trust, Yuuki. We'll get out," said Kaname as he closed his eyes once again and focused on the locks of their cages. He waited for a few minutes, before something else jumped out!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

The lock on Kaname's cage snapped open as his pupils dilated. He rose and went out from the cage. His senses acting wild as he tried to search for the source. "He is in pain. He is in a difficult situation. He needs help. I have to go. I must go," he mumbled as he started to jump out but not before Yuuki stopped him and begged the lock on her cage be opened. Kaname stared at Yuuki, his eyes weren't the same, calm ones. "No," he said flatly as he jumped away. "Stay there until help arrives!"

Yuuki gasped and roared. "Return here, Kuran Kaname! I need to be out from this, you mad beast!!!" she cried loudly, shaking the cages. "My Kouki is in danger and you forced me to stay here? No way, man!!" crying in tears, Yuuki collapsed on the floor of the cage. She prayed for everything to be well. She prayed that there's time for Kouki and Kaname. _Please give them hope. Please!_

--

Was there poison in the sword?! He felt his heart ripping away. If it was indeed a poison, then it was a strange poison. A normal poison wouldn't move by itself, it would spread, not move. Unless it was a special poison created to kill someone from a single stab from a sword. Then it was a special poison with malicious venom in it. Kouki clutched his chest and finally let the pain speak for itself.

He screamed as loudly as he ever had. It was probably the first and the last scream he had ever done in his entire life. He doesn't care if it destroyed everything that was in the way. The truth was, everything crashed and cracked. The windows, the glasses, the steps, the tiles and even the pillars, destroyed on their own. The entire place around the Castle of Vampires started to crash. The eternal beauty of a very old, ancient castle suddenly became a destroyed ruin, for centuries of ages.

The siren scream slightly affected Sara's mind as she stepped away from Kouki as he continued screaming, despite the pain on his chest and despite the poison spreading in such rage. His body wasn't his to control, it was the inner demon inside of him. No child would have the power to cast destruction but the painful stab on his chest, it changed so many things. So many things. So many burdens. So much fear.

Kouki collapsed.

--

Kaname ran and jumped from one place to another. The Castle of Vampires was large, thus they could be deep inside the castle, which part of it, and he has no idea. The complex interior and exterior of the castle itself drove Kaname out from living inside of it. There were too many secrets and mysteries hidden deep inside each part, each hole, and each place of the castle. Only one crazy person would have decided to come live here. Kaname regretted not destroying it, _in the past_.

He stopped and shielded himself from the crashed windows glasses. He heard the scream as well and ran across to go to the outside of the castle. To his deepest fear, he was absolutely correct. He climbed down quietly and as he stepped on the ground, he walked towards Sara. He was about to do something unforgivable. Perhaps the same like last time.

--

It was the longest dream Kouki ever had. He never had a dream where his life was all peaceful, no dangers at all, with all the love from his beloved family and friends. He smiled at the thoughts. The beautiful dream dissolved by itself when Kouki opened his eyes, slowly at one time. The burden felt heavy. The view was a bit unclear. Yet, it felt lighter than usual. Kouki chuckled as he rested on his father's shoulder.

"Papa..." murmured Kouki as he smiled in delight and hugged him tightly. "You came to save me. I'm glad. Thank you, papa."

Kaname returned the chuckle and kissed his son's head. He caressed Kouki's back, giving him the moment to rest. "You are the one who saved your mother and me. I am grateful for you. It is your first journey and I am sorry that you're hurt like this. Thank you, Kouki. Thank you, I love you, son," said Kaname as he hugged Kouki firmer. "Sleep, Kouki. You have a very harsh adventure for the start of your life."

Kouki nodded and scooted closer to his father. "Thanks, dad."

"Yeah..."

--

The skies appeared to be dull, serene and dark-looking. Kaname cradled his son carefully as he walked towards the castle. His steps were slow, as if time passed very slowly. A few minutes later, the rain droplets started to fall one by one and from a light drizzle, the rain poured heavily. Kaname's steps remained the same, except that he covered his son's head with his large hands. He paused at the door and turned around, realizing that for once, he regretted that something ended up unlike the way he intended.

He clenched his teeth and went inside. He had done it before, why cannot he ignore and continue with life, the happy, peaceful life with Yuuki, Kouki and the new child he'll be expecting a few months later. It hurt, Kaname understood. The pain in his heart. The pain that begged to be out from him. It all started from himself. Oh, the sins he had done for so many years, _no_, for so many centuries he could not count anymore. He had kept so many things under his face, forced himself never to reveal what he had done in the past. He kept it hidden from so many people, lied and hurt them to the maximum. He regretted doing that. He regretted it.

_Kouki stopped screaming and dropped to his knees, the pain on his chest was unmistakable painful to endure, even for a child at Kouki's age, he couldn't bear it. Sara was there, standing without any emotions, she wasn't even looking at Kouki's small frame. Half of the emotions have been destroyed from the child's scream. She didn't even mind the sword lying next to her, stained with the blood of the young Pureblood in front of her. Sara had said that she wished for Kouki's flesh and blood but when she was at the climax of her victory, she did nothing. Except standing there..._

_Slowly she went to her feet and took the handle of the sword, looking at the blood left on the blade; she brushed her fingers on the sharp edge. It was thick, it was wet, and it smelled beautifully strong and nice. She did not taste the blood like she intended before but rose with the sword on hand. Kouki managed to lift his head to see where Sara was doing but he couldn't see what happened after that. His eyes felt heavy all of the sudden and he collapsed once again. His eyelashes stirred from the sudden heavy wind._

_Sara choked a smile as she realized who was behind her. "You used the same trick with Shizuka-san, Kaname-san," she said, her voice cracked. "Will it work with me this time? I am not Shizuka-san. I do no wait to see you kill me." She chuckled as Kaname's head met with her thick hair. "Though I have to admit that you caught me well enough. Your son weaken me so easily, newborns certainly have greater power than we old ones."_

_Kaname was not speaking, merely letting Sara to speak all the way she liked to. He became a listener. A very calm listener. His palm clutching the muscular heart inside her body, the same way he did to Shizuka years earlier. Sara's heart pumped even when it was in the middle of life and death matter. Sara paused and Kaname began to speak, "Perhaps you aren't Shizuka-san but you are the same as she is. She harmed Yuuki and you harmed Kouki. You also harmed the life of others, those who played important role in everything."_

"_I'm sorry, Sara," whispered Kaname as he ripped the heart away from the body and left Sara to fall on the ground. He dropped to his knees and placed the half-crushed heart near her. "Is there anything you wished to tell me, Sara?" he asked, in case Sara wished to give him an important message. "I cannot promise if I am able to deliver your wish, but it's the least I could do."_

_Sara merely gazed at his deep, red eyes. "Your future is unstable, Kaname-san. All of it is full of darkness and you wouldn't be able to change the fact," she said, and it hit the same spot in Kaname's heart. He replied, "I have known that, Shizuka-san told me that time. I don't have to admit the truth in her words, or your words. My past, my present and my future are always doomed. I do not expect any happy thoughts to occur in this fragile life." They exchanged looks and Sara gave her final words, "Then, if possible, can you tell Ichijou-san that I am sorry for what I've done. I don't regret everything that had happened between the two of us. In fact, I am pleased with the life we had gone through."_

_Kaname paused. She was telling him something important. "Your daughter?" he guessed. It was at the end of her life and she spoke her last words. My daughter... I haven't given her a name yet. Please... Her name shall be... Kaname listened to the name she had given and it was the secret between him and Sara._

_There was only silence as Sara closed her eyes and her beautiful face began to crack and it finally dispersed into pieces. Kaname blew the sand away and it disappeared completely thanks to the strong wind. His heart felt sore all of the sudden. He witnessed a lot of deaths. The worst of it all, he witnessed the deaths of his own kind, the Purebloods. From four living Purebloods, there were now only three. _

_The first death he witnessed was of Haruka. The second was Rido. The third was Juri. The fourth was Shizuka. The fifth was, Rido once again. And the final, the most recent, Sara. The only living Purebloods left were him, Yuuki and Kouki. He stopped pondering and went to Kouki's side immediately. Kouki almost died from his first battle and Kaname refused to let his own child leave him yet._

--

Yuuki stared at the window on the wall and realized that it was raining. She shuddered. "Kaname, are you okay? Please be okay," she begged and wished that someone come and rescue her. Even it it wasn't Kaname; anyone would be fine with her. To her relief, a large creature crashed onto the building and destroyed a quarter of the room's ceiling. The creature was black, almost grey and the eyes were red. _It cannot be!_ "Kou-kun?!" she cried. "Oh my goodness, you've grown!!"

Kou-kun flew towards Yuuki and destroyed the lock. As soon as the door opened, Yuuki flew on top of him and hugged him tightly. "Pureblood princess, where is Kaname-sama? I thought he's with you!" asked Kou-kun as he left the place. "I am sorry that I left Kouki-sama behind. I have to go through this transformation, a pretty hectic one!"

Yuuki ignored his apologies and cried, "I don't care, Kou-kun! Thanks for saving me! Kaname is somewhere inside or outside the castle, confronting the Queen! As for Kouki, I absolutely have no idea but I was afraid he's with Sara as well. Is it fine for you to fly here freely, shouldn't there be guards or anything?" Yuuki does not like the feeling. Why was every place they passed through, it was quiet?

"The Shadows that caught you are useless, Pureblood princess. They're dead since their master is dead. I also found a sand playground and I suspected that that sand came from the dead vampires. I do not who killed them, whether they killed themselves or someone else did it. I doubt it's Kaname-sama, I didn't smell his traces at all," informed Kou-kun in details.

Suddenly, there were sound of steps and Yuuki asked Kou-kun to pause and hide. "It could have been the enemies, they're probably still alive," whispered Yuuki as Kou-kun brought them to a hidden location. Yuuki nodded and looked at the figures entering the room.

"This building is large! How are we to find Yuuki-sama or even Kaname-sama?!" complained Aidou angrily. He scratched his head and looked around the room. "Maybe they're deep inside the building, we have to find them, or else that Queen might hurt Kouki-sama!"

Yuuki's eyes widened. "Aidou-san..?" she asked herself. She saw that Aidou has company and it wasn't one, but more! She asked Kou-kun to fly downwards towards the Noble vampires as she called, "Aidou-san!! Kain-san!! Everyone!!"

Seiren turned her head to the direction of the sound and said, "Yuuki-sama." The rest did the same and were surprised with the size of Kou-kun. "How large you are, Kou-kun!" cried Aidou in surprise. Yuuki stepped down from Kou-kun and hugged her fellow friends. "Thanks for coming! Oh, have you seen Kaname or Kouki? I am terrible worried sick with them. I've been locked inside the cage and I do not know what happened."

Ruka shook her head. "We didn't find Kaname-sama or Kouki-sama anywhere, Yuuki-sama. We came from the back area of the castle, I wonder if they're at the front yard instead. The bridge, perhaps?" she suggested. The rest agreed but Aidou asked about someone else.

"Ichijou-san? Ah!" said Yuuki as she looked at the room. "I remember this room, that door over there leads to the bedchamber! I am sure Ichijou-san is inside there. Sara used a strange spell on Ichijou-san so that he'd do her bidding. She's been doing that for years!" said Yuuki.

The males ran towards the room and found Takuma sleeping soundly on the bed. Kain commented that Takuma was able to asleep despite the crashes and cracks from the outside. Aidou and Kain proceeded to help carry Takuma out from the building as Shiki went towards a crib. He looked inside the crib and realized there was a baby. A female baby. He took the newborn out and walked towards the two who was carrying Takuma. They paused and asked about the baby. "Who's that?" they asked short.

"Ichijou-san's daughter, I believe. She's a newborn," said Shiki as he walked outside. The duo followed him in blank tone in their faces.

As soon as they're out from the room, they were surprised with the baby. Ruka went towards Shiki and took the baby gently. He told them the possibility of the baby being Takuma's and Yuuki confirmed it. "She's a half-Pureblood, daughter of a Pureblood and a Noble vampire," Yuuki has said. Shiki gave a sore smile and said, "If she's a half-Pureblood, then I too am a half-Pureblood." All of them looked at Shiki and smiled.

"Now if only we know where Kaname and Kouki are, everything will end!" Yuuki cried in protest. To her surprise, her wish finally came true.

Kaname stepped inside the room with Kouki still sleeping on his shoulder. He gave a warm smile and said, "I am here. Let's go home."

Like everyone else, Yuuki nodded and ran towards Kaname as she hugged him warmly. "Thank goodness you're both alive! I'm so glad!" she cried out. Kaname informed her that although he wasn't wounded, Kouki was but he reassured her that everything would be well. She doesn't mind as long as Kouki survive the hard peril of nightmare they've been through.

"And I have a special surprise for him. Kouki will have a new brother or a new sister in less than a year," she said in her warmest tone ever.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock but ended up with laughter and a gazilion tons of congratulation wishes! Kaname kissed Yuuki's head and hugged her with Kouki as well. Deep in his heart, he was happy the journey ended with something ending on their sides. Sara's fate was expected and he was slightly happy that she wasn't really as evil as everyone always believe. There was kindness, at least, for the child who shared her own flesh and blood.

However still, there was something that Kaname has been keeping from everyone else and no one, not even Yuuki, know about it. Oh, one day he would tell her and he would tell everyone else the truth. He hoped the time would come soon. _He hoped so._

.—Ten Years Later—.

A new story to uncover, a new future for everyone else.

-----

**(TBC)**

**A/N:** *cries out loud* Chapter Thirteen! This is the chapter that marks the end of Kuran Kouki's journey to save his parents from the Queen, Sara! There's two more chapters but we're going for ten years timeskip. In ten years, there will be a lot of things that occur especially the final secret that has been taking a toll on Kaname's life. What is it? Please wait for the two last chapters because I guess, you'll be seeing grown up children!

I think everyone realized that Hino-sensei, despite her villains is the villains, they have their own stories behind their actions. Take Shizuka and Rido, the two villains so far but they are supported with a better story to support them. As a creator, it is hard to say that your evil characters must stay evil and no mercy on them. I'm just like that. I cannot say Sara is evil evil evil; she's kind I guess, just like Shizuka and Rido. But certain things often lead unstable people to do something they shouldn't have done. I know I'm sad and evil, recycling the same way of murder, but I like it, damnit. It also plays a certain significant meaning to Kaname, people!

Everything is all safe and sound, except for Kaname's own pain. Well, hope you all will wait. I must end this story soon! Anyway, look forward on the last chapter, the fifteenth chapter, because that's where the secrets will reveal by itself. *spoilers spoilers spoilers* Read and review guys! I missed some of the reviewers, hopefully you'll guys be back! *hugs*


	16. Fourteen: Ten Years, A Secret

**Ominous Hours**, a Vampire Knight fanfiction. Written by **atemu-mana**, otherwise known as Kiyu Yuu. The story is set right after chapter 46. Pairing set is Kaname and Yuuki. Zero will appear, somehow.

**Full summary below:**

Zero and Yuuki separated with Yuuki following Kaname to proceed life with the one she truly loved while Zero continued his life as a Vampire Hunter. He swore he'll kill her if they meet and she'll hide from him to give him a reason to live. Time passed, Yuuki and Kaname had a family of their own but situation was in the brink of madness within the vampires' society as Kaname was labeled mad by almost all the vampires for killing the Council of Ancients. Kaname and Yuuki hid themselves and with some trusted companions, they managed to gain control of the situation. Will they succeed in the end to gain peace that somehow refused to appear? Will Kaname and Yuuki survive this new journey of theirs?

-----

.—Ten Years Later—.

"That's all in the story. The end," Kouki said, closing the book gently. "Now, what do you guys want to do next?"

Ten years old twins, Yuuto and Haruko pouted at their brother. Yuuto complained, "I cannot believe the story ended like that. Where's the epilogue? Don't tell me you don't have an epilogue, brother?" His sister, Haruko complained the same. "There's a prologue! There must be an epilogue. Please tell us what happen, brother?"

Kouki sighed at his two siblings. Smiling, he started, "Well, there is an epilogue but that's generally a part of our history. You see, after the Queen's death ten years ago, it has been a disaster among the vampires. Some vampires began to act crazily and destroyed a lot of things. With the Council of Ancients buried forever, it was hard to reconstruct everything. If father didn't act at all, we're probably be living in tribes and have wars with other tribes. Of course, father didn't act alone. He has help from other people and the number began to grow. After ten years working hard to get everything in order, here we are, living in peace and harmony. The children who witnessed the events when they're young have now grown up and would continue their parents' work."

The twins went oooh and aaah over Kouki's explanation. Their actions made him laughed. Remembering Kouki's explanation, the twins asked if Kouki was doing exactly what he said; the part where the children continuing their parents' work. Kouki nodded and rose.

"Why, yes. Father decided to retire after ten years of hard work. As his firstborn and heir to the family, I'm expected to continue father's ruling. It's my time to do the hard work now. Yours as well; Yuuto, Haruko. Ah, look at the time, I've to get ready for the ceremony," said Kouki as he quickly rearranged the books and chairs. "Come along now, don't you guys wish to witness the complete success of peace treaty between humans and vampires?" he invited. "As well as your beloved brother being crowned king?" he teased.

The twins looked at each other and nodded. The three siblings left the room together.

--

Yuuki straightened the curtains and looked back at Kaname who was resting on his bed. Smiling, she went to his side and sat on the bed. Although Kaname was sitting, he was already asleep with a book on his side. Slowly, she went to his body to put him back on the proper position but startled when he grabbed her wrist.

"Kaname?" she called, fearing that he was dreaming and accidentally grabbed her wrist thinking it was something else inside his dream. "Kana—" she cried as she fell on top of him.

A chuckle escaped from Kaname's mouth, making Yuuki tickled him in return. "Hello, wife. Sorry for that time, I didn't mean it, honest," he apologized, with a pout on his mouth. Yuuki kissed the pouting mouth as she slowly removed his robe. Kaname accepted and returned the kiss without question as she undressed him.

"You really don't mind, Kaname? After all, I am on top of you," she asked, blushing. She kept on undressing and touching his sensitive areas. Her finger was playing with his nipples and that simply aroused her. Looking back at the amused Kaname, she pinched it a little bit. "Why aren't you aroused, husband? Tell me, touching you aroused me."

Kaname caressed her cheeks and said, "Well, I wasn't in the mood. Today's the day, right?"

"What day?" asked Yuuki as she undressed his lower parts. Honestly, Kaname wore too much things and they were all long!

"Yuuki, did you forget that today is the day for the peace treaty? We spent a decade handling about the coexistence and finally it's a success. Kouki, representing me as the new king will sign it. Although I wonder who will represent the human side," explained Kaname as he stared at Yuuki's dumbfounded eyes. "You've forgotten, didn't you?" he guessed and Yuuki nodded in embarrassment.

She hugged him close as she played with his lower parts. "You'll accept my apology, my husband?" she asked, stroking his hard length as he grabbed her waist closer to him. She heard him hummed so he was probably pleased with her. "I'll do more so you'll forgive me. For example," she started as she rose from her position and slowly, she was on top of his arousal. "If this will pleases you, Kaname." She inserted herself to his rod and rode him to please him. "How's that?" she asked as she rode harder than before.

Kaname didn't answer, he held Yuuki's waist to position her properly. When he heard her gasped, he stopped her and hugged him close. "Are you okay, Yuuki? If you're about to come, tell me," he said, caressing her back with his tender hands.

Yuuki blushed at his comment. "I'm about to release and you stopped me. Now I don't feel like it," she complained as she left his body and wore her clothes back. She paused for a moment. "Since when did I get out from my dress? I don't remember that." She heard another chuckle and glared at Kaname. "Humph!" she simply said that and stepped out from the bed. "I'm going to see the ceremony, don't you want to come?" she asked.

Kaname shook his head. "I just want to stay here. Seiren and Kou will explain to me of the ceremony when it's done," he said, smiling to Yuuki. She sighed and nodded. She went to the door, took a last look on Kaname and left.

He sighed. His body was getting weaker as time passed, he couldn't even get out from his bed without any help. He was useless, a weakling. He looked at the window and listened to the cheers of the crowd. Well, at least the people were happy with the coexistence... and the new king.

--

Kouki took a deep breath and opened his eyes. This was the time, this was the moment, the day where he would take his father's place as the ruler of the vampires. He was well aware that his family has been the rulers of the vampires from the first generation and only stopped at the era of his grandparents because the interference of the Council but after the Council and the enemies of the family has been stopped, the royal family has finally returned. It continued with Kaname but he only ruled for ten years. Kaname stepped down the year before and he felt that Kouki was wise and old enough to rule.

"Yes, I am fit to rule. I just wish I have the help like any other kings," he prayed hard before his name was called by his two siblings. "What is it? Am I supposed to go now?" he asked. The twins shook his head and he sighed. "Damn, I just wish this thing is over. I'm tired of waiting."

The twins laughed at their older brother. "Are you scared or what? You're going to become the king, brother Kouki! You should be fine, trust us!" they said together. Their words helped him a bit but it never help him get rid of the butterflies inside his stomach.

A while later, a servant appeared and requested Kouki to come. Kouki looked at the servant and sighed. "Huh, guess I have to go then. Let's go, kids," he said the words painfully, much to the twins' heartbreaking laughter.

"Come on, now, brother, you'll do it!" said Haruko. "If dad can do it, so can you," said Yuuto after that. The twins kept cheering for Kouki and it still won't make anything better for him. The twins grumbled when Kouki remained the same and finally hit the jackpot. They dragged the lifeless Kouki into their father's room. "Daddy! Kouki needs to see you!!" they cried together.

Kaname turned and saw his children huffing as if they have ran ten miles and Kouki as lifeless as a zombie. Smiling, he asked what was wrong and Kouki ended up like a stick on Kaname's bed. Kaname touched his son's head and asked if he was nervous with the ceremony. Kouki admitted he was nervous and he needed Kaname to be by his side. The father loved to do so but he was unable to move around without help. He closed his eyes and slowly said, "You have to do it yourself, Kouki. You're going to rule the vampires and participate in the coexistence between humans and vampires. If you're unable to face your duty, you won't be able to be successful. Believe that everyone in front of you as your friends and remember that your family and I will always be by your side, no matter where we are."

Kouki's eyes widened and he looked at his father. "Father, you believe that I have the chance to rule as you are?" he asked, the bitter pain started to appear on his hurt face.

"Yes, I believe in you, Kouki. Your mother believed in you, even your siblings. Or do you even forget your fiancée, Azusa also believed in you?" he teased and the mention of Azusa's name made his blushed. "Haha, don't fail your loved ones, son. You can do it, just say in your heart, 'I can do it'. It'll be a success. Trust me."

"Yes, sir." Kouki rose and looked at his father with a warm smile. "I'll be going now. Thank you for the advice, father." Still with the smile, he dragged his siblings and left the room. "I'll come back to you as soon as I'm done with the ceremony, dad!" he said.

--

Yuuki looked at the stage and backstage for Kouki's figure but he wasn't there at all. She wondered where he was and the twins were missing as well. Could the three of them be together, she wondered again. Her questions were answered when the three of them dashed and arrived at the stage. Yuuki sighed in relief, asking them where they were.

"Well, I was nervous so I went to father for a quick advice. He did it, mother! Father made me have the confidence but I guess these two just made my day. Thanks, guys!" said Kouki as he grinned at his young siblings. The twins smiled and hugged one another.

Yuuki smiled as he finished his sentence. "Well, your people are expecting you. First, it's your coronation then it's the peace treaty. I'll be by your side during the treaty," she said as she pushed Kouki ahead. Kouki nodded and stepped out to the stage, facing his own kind; vampires.

-

Kouki POV

I've been isolated from meeting my own kind since I was young. I was only able to meet them when father and mother decided to return to the vampires' society. I thought I was the surprise but mother was also the surprise. To my shocking ears, mother too was isolated from her own kind. When she was a young vampire child, she was kept at the underground of her home; to protect her from the petty eyes of the Council of Ancients and Uncle Rido who wanted her for their own selfish uses. However, it ended up with the death of grandparents, Haruka and Juri. To protect mother from further harm, she was taken to live with the human, Cross Kaien. The rest of the story remained as it was.

That was what in my head as I stood in front of my own kind. Their eyes were watching me, waiting for my words and what I would do. Would I be able to charm them like my father did, I guessed what they were thinking about. Well, I possibly could, possibly not. But that doesn't mean that I cannot do something. If my father and the generations before him could do what they did, I could do so. I knew so. As long as there were people who trusted the ruler, then, the ruler would be able to rule. That's what I kept in mind.

I coughed to clear my throat and looked at the crowd. They're vampires, the same as I am. The difference was, I'm a Pureblood and they're not. _Of course, about that rank._ I shook my head and started my speech. "Good evening, everyone. I hope that all of you are in wonderful health."

"Vampires. We are vampires. Humans feared us. Right now, if we wish, we can break our promise and kill them for their blood. Right now, the humans are just on that side waiting for this event to finish so that we can go on with the peace treaty. But I wonder, do we really want this peace? Because once it is signed, no one can do harm against these humans. What do you think?" I asked, waiting for their response, in case some were against the peace.

There was only silence and I nodded. "Thank you. It seems that everyone wished for the peace. Wished to coexist with the humans and continue our bloodline. Right now, vampires are equal in rankings. You see, there used to be a lot of Purebloods but now the remaining are only a few. Now you can count the Purebloods with your fingers. Many Purebloods died due to the extreme pressure put by someone else just to gain their powers for themselves. Many of us were manipulated by the enemies and we could do nothing because they were just too powerful."

"Even having a ruler has no meaning. I mean, what's the use of having a Pureblood as a ruler? How many Purebloods are there anyway? Right now, it's probably only five Purebloods and it's only for the last remaining family. My family, the Kuran family. Some of you are probably half-Purebloods. Your father or your mother could be Purebloods but the partner could be a human or a normal vampire! Purebloods used to be a lot, like I said, but now we're extinct. We're the most dangerous and most powerful class but we're the least of all. Yet, we are the ruler."

The crowd remained silent.

"Well, I don't question that. Purebloods are needed because we have the power to force others to our will. We're less than everyone else because there's a need for one ruler to take care of the rest of the vampires. I do not question any of it. I accept that is the fate of us Purebloods. Because of that, because we're are less than you all, I am going to ask a question. Will you accept if I order that all vampire rankings to be erased from existence?" I asked, my voice as stern as father's.

There were lots of sounds coming from the crowd. They do not know the effect if they agree with the order or if they were against the order. I waited for their answer but it became too long. I asked again, a simple, "Well?" but the answer wasn't there. I continued to wait. If my people could not decide, I would wait until they decide. Finally, my own mentor, Aidou Hanabusa came out as the representative of the vampires.

"Kouki-sama, I have a question. If there are no rankings, how will everything be set? This is the question by the people, they do not know of the effect. If we abolish the rankings, who will be on top and who will be at the bottom. Please answer, sir," asked Aidou. I nodded and Aidou returned to his place.

I cleared my throat and said, "How can we move ahead if we are still with the same idea of thinking. Yes, there's need for rankings but that doesn't that all common vampires have to remain at the bottom while Nobles stay at the top. No! This is what I don't want! Why think of the rankings when you can decide based on someone's skills? Yes, the higher your rank, the more powerful you will be but then people will think that they have to work for you because you're a Noble vampire, not because you are you." I looked at my people and sighed. "Certain people wanted others to look at them as themselves, not because you're a Noble, a normal vampire cannot become your friend. The same. If you're a Pureblood, normal vampires cannot be your friends. Why so? We're vampires, the only difference is that we're not of the same class."

"Why do you think we Purebloods are sad. Do you think we're happy? We are never. We are never happy. I may not experience this unhappiness but I know that we're never happy. Other Purebloods share their sadness with themselves. There's a boundary between Purebloods and Nobles. There's always a need to put the title in front of our names because we're Purebloods and a lot of us hate that. We loathed that title!" I cried. "Just call me Kouki if you have to. Why call me 'Kouki-sama' or anything with titles. I'm Kuran Kouki and I'm a vampire. I am a Pureblood but I don't think I need my Pureblood title to go anywhere."

The crowd started to cheer.

"I may not be able to rule like my father but I wanted to bring change. That's all I want! My father believed in me. He believed that I can do what he has done and I can do more to bring peace to our own kind. He trusted that I'm wise and old enough to rule. Will you accept me as your ruler? Will you accept me, Kuran Kouki, to bring you peace and justice? And finally, to ensure the coexistence between humans and vampires as a complete success? Will you?" I asked, waiting for the outcome.

There was only silence as I closed my eyes and waited for the answer. It was the longest moment of my life. Slowly, I heard faint claps from the people. The applause finally grown louder and louder and as I opened his eyes, everyone was cheering, smiling and laughing. Some even yelled and shouted at each other. They were happy and they accepted their new king. I smiled and bowed to my people, with a simple, "Thank you so much."

"Can I ask for my fiancée to come here? After all, I guess everyone should know their future queen," I invited as I stared at Azusa who was standing next to her father. I smiled and slowly, Azusa stepped out and went to the stage. When she arrived and touched my arm, I presented her to my people. "Here is your queen, Aidou Azusa, who one day will become my wife and be Kuran Azusa." I purred as I hugged her.

The crowd laughed at my actions. I simply smiled and accept the cheers. _"Think of your people as your friends. If they are able to trust you, you will be able to succeed in ruling them. You will gain peace and again, success. You can do it, you can do it," Kaname has said._ I can do it. I know I can.

--

The coronation was a success, but there was another thing to be done; the peace treaty. The vampires and the humans settled themselves on their places as Kouki walked towards the stage. Yuuki followed him from behind. As soon as he stepped on the stage, he noticed a figure of a human, a male human. Believing the person as the representative for the humans, Kouki went to the man.

"Hello. Could you possible be—" he started as the man nodded. _Did he guess my question?_

"Yes, I am. I am the representative for the humans. I believe you as the representative for the vampires? After all, when you enter a moment ago, the vampires cheered for you," the young man said, smiling.

Kouki returned the smile and nodded. "Why, yes. I am the newly crowned King of Vampires," he explained. "I found it odd. You are around my human age and I wonder if you're not afraid? There are a lot of adult humans but why are you the one chosen to represent your kind?" asked Kouki with concern. "Sometimes young people have a hard time explaining certain things and this is the peace treaty event."

The young man laughed. "You doubted my capability, sir vampire? Well, don't." He paused but continued. "They did ask for adult humans but I volunteered. My mother has a friend who was a human but truthfully, she was a vampire. It has been a while since they last see each other and for my mother's sake, I thought if there's luck, she'll reunite with her friend."

_A friend who was a human but a vampire. Where has he heard that?_

The young man then moved aside and presented his mother. "My mother's name before her marriage was Wakaba Sayori. She wished to meet her friend. Mother," he said as he looked at his mother. Before anything else happen, Yuuki gasped with shock. The man looked at her as Yuuki's eyes shimmered in delight.

Yuuki walked towards Sayori and clasped her hands. "Oh, oh my goodness! Is that really you, Yori-chan? Yori, Sayori?!" she called. Everyone realized that Sayori too was astounded with the revelation but when she responded in a familiar tone to Yuuki, they started to laugh together. "It is you, Yori-chan! It has really been a while! Years!!" she cried excitedly.

"Yuuki, you changed a lot. Now, you're more beautiful than before!" said Yori as she smiled.

"Eh, there's no such thing! I'm not that beautiful!" opposed Yuuki, blushing.

The two women started to chat like happy girls, much to Kouki's disturbance. He looked at Yori's son and simply said, "My clumsy mother is the friend your mother was talking about? No wonder why it sounded so familiar. I heard about my mother turning human when she was a child with no memories of who she was but eventually the spell was lifted and she finally return to her actual self. I thought it was someone else but guess luck always run on my mother. How boring. Mother, enough chatting!" he cried.

Yuuki grumbled and glared at her son. "You shut up, Kouki. This is an example of human coexistence! Yori is my best friend and it has been years since I saw her. There's not even a proper goodbye! You can wait, right?! The banquet is tomorrow, not today. Plus, your father isn't here, he wouldn't know!" she protested and continued chatting with Yori. Yori, whether she liked it or not, accepted the fact that once her friend decided what to do, it'll do.

"MY MOTHER!!" he cried loudly. "For your information, has you forgotten that great FATHER has his own spies? He'll know if you are disturbing the process of the peace treaty. I understand the banquet is tomorrow but it's better to do what we have to do. You can chat until tomorrow and until next week if you have to. Now," he said, pushing Yuuki apart from Yori. "Can you stay here, shut up and wait until I finish signing the peace treaty? Okay?" He smiled and smirked like a fox.

"Fine! Have your peace treaty and then let me do whatever I want then!" complained Yuuki.

"Seriously, you're not a kid anymore. Stop acting like one!" he yelled.

"Grrr, you shut up, idiot child of mine!" She stomped the floor.

"It's because you're an idiot and clumsy, that trait entered my genetic code!" He pointed his finger towards Yuuki.

"What the—!" she yelped. "Don't you dare blame me! My mother is very cheerful. If you don't trust me, just see how I ended up like her!" She waved her hands around the air.

"You blamed your own mother? You seriously dare to do such thing?! Shameful to you, Kuran Yuuki!" he scolded her.

"You!"

Aidou slapped himself and walked towards the stage. "Ahem," he started. "Kouki-sama, Yuuki-sama, please. This is an official event, if both of you wished to argue, you may but AFTER the ceremony? We are running after the time. Please?"

"SHUT UP, AIDOU/TEACHER!" the two Purebloods yelled at him.

The peace treaty almost didn't happen if Kouki didn't snap out from the argument. Pushing his mother off the stage, he continued with the ceremony. The speech was not long, only at the acceptable amount of words. As soon as he finished, Cross Kaien came and stood between Kouki and Yori's son. He said, "Since the idea of peace treaty has been contributed by me, I believe that I am the right person to be the middle person for the treaty. Yes, I am a _human_ but at the same time, I've known of the existence of vampires. I know that vampires and humans can coexist but on the starting point of it, it was hard to figure out how it was to be done but after years of research and training, we finally were able to make this peace as a part of history."

Kaien held Kouki's hand on his right hand while Yori's son's hand on his left. He lifted both his hands and pronounced the completion of the peace treaty. The event ended up with a wonderful cheer from all sides; the humans and the vampires. It was followed by great applause as the three people on stage bowed down and smiled at the success.

--

Seiren appeared by the window of the bedroom and stood in front of Kaname's bed. She bowed and told him of the events. The coronation was a success and the people accepted Kouki as their new lord. The peace treaty event started with an argument between Yuuki and Kouki but knowing the two of them, Kaname understood that quarreling was a part of life. Seiren ended her report by saying the peace treaty completed without interruption from anyone. As she stood, Kou-kun arrived with his own report but he talked about another thing.

"Kaname-sama, the Pureblood princess will come to report her own story about the two events. I wonder, will you tell her the truth now?" he asked, worried that his master's condition began to worsen. He saw Kaname nodded slowly. "I believe Yuuki-sama will accept the truth once you explain it to her."

Kaname nodded. "I hope so, Kou-kun. I hope so," he wished as he coughed. "I have no time to delay after all. I must tell her before I regret it in the end. Hopefully this pain will go away as soon as I told her the truth."

The door creaked and Yuuki entered the room, warm smile appeared on her face. "What truth, Kaname? Oh, Kou-kun, Seiren, you guys sure are fast. I was just after the short banquet. Everything was a success, Kaname. Kouki did some troubles but it did not affect the two events. Don't worry about it," she said, putting something on top of the table.

Kaname silently ordered the two to leave them alone. Seiren stepped backwards and disappeared. Kou-kun turned into his bat form and flew out. Yuuki saw the two of them suddenly gone and asked Kaname why. She saw his face turned a bit sour and slowly sat on the bed, touching his face and asked about his facial expression.

"You said you needed to tell me the truth? Is that why your face turned pale all of the sudden? What is it? This secret you have been keeping from me. I believe I asked you a long time ago but you said it wasn't the time yet. You said it, now I wonder if the time has come?" she enquired, looking at his crimson eyes. It was full of raw pain, Yuuki knew it.

_No more turning backward_, Kaname said in his heart. He looked at Yuuki's eyes. "Yes, the time is now, Yuuki. I guess I should tell you the truth, before anything else. I don't want to regret not telling you this. In case I die, I don't want to die feeling regret that I didn't tell you. It's something I have kept inside my heart for a long time. I don't want to tell you because I do not know how you will react. I am afraid that if I told you earlier, you'll hate me."

"I will never hate you. Never, Kaname." Yuuki answered it honestly, holding her husband's hands tightly. "What is this secret about? Is it about Shizuka-san? I know she did something wrong but it wasn't about her, right? Or about Rido? Or about Sara? About who, Kaname?"

"Me. It's about me," said Kaname, sighing.

"You? What is it about you, what is it?" she asked, wondering.

The door of the bedroom opened as Kaname told Yuuki his deepest secret. Kouki stared in horror at what his father just said. Yuuki turned and looked at the shocked eyes of her son and quickly looked at Kaname. If Kouki reacted like that, then she heard the truth. It was impossible but then again, Kaname has spoken of it. The deepest secret he has kept for years, no, for centuries.

"I'm the ancestor of the Kuran family," Kaname said. "And the first of the kind."

"Ancestor? What do you mean?" asked Kouki. He closed the door and walked closer to his mother. "What are you talking about? If you're the ancestor, then you cannot be—" he paused. "It's impossible!"

Yuuki's eyes didn't turn away from Kaname. She looked at her hands. "You never aged. You're my brother, but—" she paused until the truth hit her. "Then the story about you being my brother, it's a lie?!"

Kaname slowly gazed at his wife and son, knowing that their reactions were to be expected. He sighed and nodded. "I can explain," he said, the expression of regret washed through his face.

_I can explain. _And so he would.

-----

**(TBC)**

**A/N:** GAWD. This is the longest chapter I've ever wrote, I guessed. Yes, someone truly asked me to finish Ominous Hours so I can concentrate on Advar de Lucia and here you go, a long chapter. Hopefully that will be enough to make you guys wait for the last chapter, fufufufufufu. Yes, the last chapter will continue with the last scene. The confession scene. I know, Yuuki knowing the truth about Kaname, that'll be hard to explain. As for Kouki, to know that he's a child born from an ancestor and his descendant, that's pretty hard to understand, no?

The short argument between Yuuki and Kouki is pretty intentional. Originally it never happen in my draft. Yuuki stays quietly and watched as the treaty takes place but decided for a twist. The two of them fighting is win! Too bad Kaname wasn't there to see or else I'm sure things changed.

I'm sorry you have to wait long for the update. I'm pretty much a lazy ass. Advar de Lucia is pretty interesting enough, explore my darkest imaginations, it's different from my usual writings. Lots of deaths. If you ever catch my notes about Advar de Lucia, you'll know how many I killed. So sad, xDDD.

Read and review!


	17. Fifteen: Truth End

**Ominous Hours**, a Vampire Knight fanfiction. Written by **atemu-mana**, otherwise known as Kiyu Yuu. The story is set right after chapter 46. Pairing set is Kaname and Yuuki. Zero will appear, somehow.

**Full summary below:**

Zero and Yuuki separated with Yuuki following Kaname to proceed life with the one she truly loved while Zero continued his life as a Vampire Hunter. He swore he'll kill her if they meet and she'll hide from him to give him a reason to live. Time passed, Yuuki and Kaname had a family of their own but situation was in the brink of madness within the vampires' society as Kaname was labeled mad by almost all the vampires for killing the Council of Ancients. Kaname and Yuuki hid themselves and with some trusted companions, they managed to gain control of the situation. Will they succeed in the end to gain peace that somehow refused to appear? Will Kaname and Yuuki survive this new journey of theirs?

-----

.—Kaname, the Ancestor—.

I remembered the time when Haruka and Juri would laugh together with their daughter. They were always so protective of their young child for they have lost their eldest child earlier. Kuran Yuuki was kept hidden from the preying eyes of her enemies who wished to use her for their own benefit. Haruka and Juri, being the parents of their only child, refused to let anything happen to her. They do not wish for the same thing to repeat and bring disaster to their lives. Thus, their deaths were for the sake of their child. For Yuuki's sake.

I am able to remember the scene. It was something I could never forget. It has taken a deep spot in my heart, in my head, and in my body. Something that I knew that no matter how much I refused to admit, their deaths were a bit of my fault.

It was my fault. And my existence was the sole reason.

--

Yuuki held her hands tightly, trying hard to ignore the impossible truth that came out from his mouth. His confession was still clear inside her ears. She could hardly believe what he said. "I am the Ancestor of the Kuran family, and the first of the kind."

When he mentioned the first of the kind, he didn't state whether it was the Kuran family or for general vampires. However, he pressed the words strongly, 'first of the kind' and it was as expected, the first vampire of all vampires. It was possible that Kaname was the most powerful creature of the world and that feared Yuuki.

Kouki leaned against the wall and sobbed. "What the hell is this about?" he asked, angry with the revelation of the secret. "You're the Kuran's Ancestor, father? What is that suppose to mean? What does that mean to us, father?" he questioned, bitter as usual.

"You're the ancestor and mother is your descendant. If you think about it, it's nothing wrong but--" he paused. "What about me? What am I supposed to be? You're the ancestor and mother is the descendant, what am I?! I'm a child between the first ancestor and his descendant?" he asked. "Goodness gracious, I don't understand. Am I even your son, your child, your firstborn? Or is that only because of the body?"

Kaname was silent even when Kouki was yelling questions at him. He didn't dare to answer. It wasn't as if he doesn't know the answers, he knew but he was afraid to talk about it. He wasn't afraid of Kouki's demand but the woman he loved, the woman he desired and the woman he claimed as his. If Yuuki refused him, everything would fall apart and became useless. Simple as that.

"Father!" called Kouki, his eyes filling with tears. "Just answer it. It's my only question, nothing else." He held back his moan and slammed the wall.

A single nod answered his question. "I am your father, son. Never doubt it. This body and this soul, it's the same. Nothing else is different, except the clear fact that I am the ancestor. Yes, I am your ancestor but I am also your father."

Yuuki sniffed and looked at him, pissed. "Then, the truth about my brother. Do I even have a brother or is that just your story to deceive me?" she asked. "Sometimes I wonder if you're even my brother but I don't know now! You made me believe that I'm your sister but we're never even siblings! What did you do to my brother, if he existed before?!"

"He died. Rido took him and ended his life," he answered, hurt by the word 'death'.

Yuuki glared at Kaname and felt her tears on her face. Gripping her hands, she yelled at him. "Why?! Why do you replace my brother? Why?! Why?!" she asked, stomping her legs. "Why did I even marry you? Why am I so stupid?!" she cried.

Kouki went to stop and calm his mother but there's no point in doing so. Yuuki has the right to be angry at Kaname, she has the right to question him of her brother's death and possibly his death has something to do with Kaname's appearance. An ancestor of a certain family could never exist by themselves. Usually they would be reborn but it required a lot of blood in exchange of the process. _Rido?_

He looked at his father's hurt face and guessed by himself. "Father, who awakened you?" he asked. Kaname looked at him and looked away. "Was it Rido?" he asked.

Yuuki gapped and looked at her son. "What are you talking about? This has nothing to do with him! You're done with your question, leave! Right now, leave!" she ordered, pointing her finger to the door. "Leave, Kouki!" she cried.

"Maybe I have no right to say this but this is for your own good, both of you. Father, you were given another chance to fix your past mistakes. You didn't answer my question but I know Rido was the one who has awakened you. Your story started after Rido awakened you and I cannot say anything about the blood he used but the important thing is, you're no longer in the past, and you're in the present now." He continued. "Yes, you are the Ancestor of Kuran but you are still some sort of his reincarnation. You are not the ancestor in the past, you're recreated again in this time. You have no memories of your past, thus you cannot be the ancestor of the past." It was confusing even to Kouki but it was the only thing he could say.

"Mother, I know you're hurt, but please listen to father. Try to understand why everything happened like that. Listen to his reasons, his explanation and to his words. You cannot deny that even if he's the Ancestor of Kuran, he is still your husband. He is still the father to your children; the father of Yuuto, Haruko and I. You cannot deny it all." Kouki looked at his mother, although knowing she wasn't looking at him.

"I do not wish to interfere in your problems. I've received my answers; I do not need to know further. The fact that the twins and I are father's children; it's enough for us to understand the rest. However, your life is different, mother. You are safe from being a child from the ancestor and his descendant but your partner is that ancestor. It's a different feeling," told Kouki as he smiled bitterly. He stepped to the door and left the room quietly.

-

Outside the door, Kouki gripped his hand and bit it. It hurt and blood spurt in rage but he restrained himself from doing anything further. It was more than self-control, he had to stop himself before making something he would regret in the end. No matter how much he wished to kill his father for lying earlier, Kaname was still his father. There was no way it would happen, not even begging would be enough. After a while, he pressed the wound and felt the sting. Yet, it was better that way. The hurt would occupy his mind for a while.

This mess, only his parents could solve it.

-

Yuuki gasped when she heard a soft groan from outside the door. Thinking it was Kouki, she went to the door but realized that her husband was behind her, still sitting on the bed, unmoving and his face as pale as death. Well, he'd better be dead! She took the handle, thinking hard of all the years they spent. It was so real, it was impossible to believe in the truth. She could accept that he killed Shizuka to protect her and he killed Sara to protect her (although it was for Kouki's safety for being the bait). He even mass murdered the members of the Council of Ancients because of her.

It was all because of her and Yuuki could accept it because for all these years, she believed Kaname as her beloved brother. She wondered again; does Kaname even know about the childhood memories they shared? Or was it only a fragment of memories with his actual brother who was dead for so long. And why Haruka and Juri didn't tell her anything about her brother's death. The important question of all, does she even have a brother? His words when he told her about her brother, it was like another lie.

_Another lie to save his stupid, sorry__ arse__! As if that would happen!_

"Kouki told me to listen to you, so you may start your _convincing_ story. I doubt I'll understand and believe in it," Yuuki said, starting harshly because she doesn't want to be deceived anymore. She has been a bit of a klutz and always the last of everyone else. Not this time!

Kaname started his story. He wasn't expecting me to trust him and I was glad. I don't need to trust him because he's a convincing liar. A very tricky, sly liar.

_To say I have little memories of the past, it was a bit untrue. I remembered a little bit of my past but it wasn't everything. I do not know how I existed that time. I simply existed and I was already a grown-up. All my days were spent with traveling, looking at the destruction of the world. I do not understand why. There was too much sand, too much rain, too much everything. I do not know who I met, who I talked to, who I made enemies with, I do not know. I don't even remember if I even have a family. Do I have a wife? Perhaps I should have one or two, or three. If I have descendants, that must have meant I mated with others. It was so faint, I do not know, I do not know. I don't remember anything. Then I died. I fell into deep slumber._

_Until someone awakened me by force. Seeing his face, I realized that he was my descendant, or so I believe at first. Yet, I wonder where that personality originated from. I do not know how twisted Kuran Rido, my own descendant could be. There were lots of reasons that I do not know yet but I know, if one of my descendant or more could have such twisted personality, then it could have originated from me. I am the Ancestor of Kuran, I am the first of my kind, and everything originated from me._

_Rido awakened me for power but he was unable to control me. If it was possible, if I was able to be controlled by him, this world would have probably died. Rido was a completely, complex bastard. He wasn't evil as everyone thought, only a bit complex and hard to understand. He's a child who needed attention and care but he never received it. A simple manipulation and he would be obsessed in getting what he wanted. I wasn't able to end his misery, I was unable to kill the person who has awakened me from my slumber._

_I do not know that when I was awakened, Rido has stolen the child of his two siblings, Haruka and Juri. I do not know what he had done with the poor child, my other descendant, but I know he killed the child. For revenge? For the exchange of my awakening? I do not know. But if he was the scape goat for my existence, I am the one to blame. I killed my own descendant, unintentionally, without knowing. I cried in my heart, the death of my own descendant, another generation of Kuran family, I was sad with the disappearance of the potential one._

_Eventually, I ended up residing at Haruka and Juri's home, posing as their dead child, replacing their offspring. The name Kuran Kaname was given to me. I do not know if the name belonged to the actual child or whether this was a completely different name solely for me. It was the first time I have a name of my own. I wonder, do I even have a name when I was still the ancestor? I doubted so. My name was probably Kuran and the family started to take my name as the family name. It made sense like that somehow._

_Haruka and Juri were so kind to me. They treated me as their own child although the three of us knew that we're not blood-related. I am their ancestor yet I am the person who killed their child. Ignore Rido, his attempt to steal his own siblings' children perhaps led to my existence and I am responsible in everything. Still, none of them would blame me. They loved me just like their own child. I replaced his existence and they do not mind of my existence. Why?!_

_Then you arrived to the world. You filled the life and joy of Haruka and Juri. I saw their eyes filled with shining tears and sparkling laughter as they cuddled you together. It was beautiful and they were blessed by their actual offspring; you, Yuuki. Do you know why you were kept away from the eyes of the world? You were their child, their only child after your brother but they refused to let you know the world. They do not wish that you see the terrifying world of vampires where anyone would do anything just to reach us. They also do not wish the same thing to repeat and rip their lives again. We are Pureblood vampires. Our blood was enough to do everything that others normally couldn't do. Having our blood in their hands, it could sustain their life force, let them live longer and be stronger than usual. However, the quality of our blood was higher than normal, not everyone could stand the force from the blood._

_Sadly, fate refused to deny it and the same thing happened. Haruka lost his life from battling his own brother, Rido. I tried to help but it worked nothing. Juri ended her life by casting a spell to turn you into a human. She wished that you stay as a human, be a happy child and be free. Your parents died for your life, refusing to let you lost to the people who would hurt you. It was my fault again. Rido awakened me that time, I should have ended his life, but I was unable to do so! My failure led to the death of the two people who protected me at all cost, despite the fact that I, Kuran Kaname, killed their firstborn! I robbed his life. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault._

_Juri trusted me to take care of you. In exchange for all the care, I swore I'll protect you until the end and so I did. I did not bring you to my place because it was the dangerous place of all. If Juri wished for a happy world for you, then a happy world you got. I gave you to Cross Kaien, someone I can trust and he was a human. Juri wished that you live in a happy, human lifestyle as she adored the special creatures so much. It was hard to part with you, I pretended I was a random vampire who saved you and sent you living with Cross. Hoping that he would manage you for my sake, I am glad you grew up to be a happy, a bit silly of a human. Hiding you away, making you become someone you're not supposed to be, I am glad I put you away from the danger._

_I do not blame you for loving me. For the first time I saw you when you were a tiny, frail creature, I already fell in love with you. I do not know when the last time I fell in love. With who? When was it? I don't remember. You attracted me, Yuuki. You were innocent and you were what you are. Haruka and Juri were both different in personalities. Juri was more of the loud one while Haruka was the silent type. You were the mix of both. At first I thought I loved you because I am doing what your brother was supposed to do. You liked to follow your parents' footsteps and Haruka and Juri were siblings. You adored their love and even though I am not your brother, I am still your brother. I thought it was for that reason, because I'm your 'brother', I must be with you but it felt clear for once, I fell in love with you because the inner I fell in love with you. It wasn't because I pretended I was your brother, but because I wanted to love you. I loved you. I loved you._

_When we had children of our own, when we go through many battles, I am happy to be by your side. I truly am in love with you, I cannot ignore these heavy feelings in my heart. I kept this secret from you because I am afraid, I am afraid you would hate me. Yuuki, you believed that I am the gentlest and kindest vampire in the world. I tried to change that view but it would break your fragile heart. Thus, when you believed that I am what you described, there was nothing else I could do, except from believing in your words and try my best to become your ideal man. I am sorry for not telling you about this. I am truly sorry._

-

SLAP!

Tears appeared on her face. It appeared earlier but stopped once Kouki left but it returned once again. It was impossible to believe in his story. He blamed himself for most of the events. Her brother's death was his fault. There was no doubt that Rido killed him for his blood. Haruka and Juri's deaths were also because of Kaname. Even if it was for her sake, it was his fault. He should have killed Rido before but he didn't! How many more has he killed? He killed Shizuka-san, because he wished for power to protect her but to kill Shizuka was too much! Then he murdered the members of the Council of Ancients, and they were only doing what they believe! Lastly, Sara. Yes, the Queen that declared that both of them were mad but Sara has a good reason for that and she died as well. So many people died. Why..?

Yuuki climbed onto the bed and on top of Kaname. She faced Kaname who was the same as always, the same as she last saw him thirty minutes ago. Today was the happiest day of everyone but it was the worst day for Kaname. He picked the good moment to reveal the truth. At least he decided to tell the truth. Certain people, when they were afraid, just stupidly ignored the existence of the truth, led their life to their own lifestyle and die when they have to. The truth just disappeared by itself.

Her hands circled his neck as she pressed her hands harder against it. She wanted to kill him so much, she doesn't care of the consequences. It was good that he had spoken the truth, it was better now or later, if he revealed it too late, it doesn't have a meaning and if he revealed it too soon, she wouldn't understand it. The time was perfect and she kissed Kaname for his intelligence of finding the right time. She wished to kill him but that doesn't mean they couldn't have one last pleasure with each other.

Their hands slapped each other's bodies as Yuuki dominated Kaname, better than before, better when she's on top of him. Kaname was lifeless enough not to respond. He was a perfect lover, his body fitted nicely with hers. It was sad that he didn't respond to her. Yet, it gave her the sense of victory. He was always the one in lead and now it was better to defeat and destroy him once and for all! She swore it in her heart.

She grabbed his shoulders and strangled his neck. Her face was close to his face, she gritted her teeth and said it aloud, "I hate you, Kuran Kaname!" Her eyes were filled with tears of hate as she pulled his body towards her, she cried it out loud. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Kaname rested his head on Yuuki's shoulder. He wasn't moving or talking, his hands were circling her back, hugging her close to him. He knew she would say that, that was why he refused to talk about the biggest mystery of all. Yet, telling her was a relief. He doesn't feel the pain anymore. In fact, he felt at peace. He could leave now. He has no more tasks to do. Kouki would take care of everything. If he needed help, he could ask Aidou, or Kain or anyone else he trusted. Kouki, his son, doesn't need him anymore, right? Everyone's free now. Even Yuuki. They could take care of themselves. He believed in all of them.

Kaname stopped breathing. His arms slowly dropped to the sides. His head flopped on the base of Yuuki's shoulder. He stopped moving. Thick, red blood trickled along his arms and puddle at the bed sheets. His body went limp and pushed Yuuki deeper. Kaname was happy. He was in peace.

_Goodbye, Yuuki. I love you._

-

She knew it was a dream, but the feelings were real. She wondered why he wasn't moving since that time. They had been in that position for a long while and she wondered why. She wanted to move but he was heavy and seriously cold. She touched his back, feeling for his heart. There was nothing, absolutely nothing. Soon, she noticed the red puddle on the bed. It was not her blood and the smell belonged to... Kaname?!

She pushed Kaname aside, cradling his head with her bare hands. She looked at his condition, he was pale, really pale. It was more than before, it was even paler, even whiter and possibly, really dead. Her eyes' widened. Impossible. If he died, he would turn into sand, like any normal vampires. He couldn't die yet, right? He couldn't, right? He could not. No. No. She shook his body again and again, there was no reaction.

His body was limp and blood continued coming out from his head. The tears fell out a lot more than usual, dripping on top of his chest; his shirt wet with her tears, red stained with his blood. Yuuki's body was shaking as she looked at her dead husband. She cried and it was the loudest one she'd ever made. "KANAME!!!!" she yelled.

Kouki stormed the door and saw his mother crying on top of his father's body. He rushed to her side and asked what happen, only to realize the truth when he saw blood on the bed. He shook his head, knees on the floor, his hand touching his father's dead body and he choked at the image of his father. Yuuki rose to see her husband's face and continued to cry. She looked at Kouki and saw his hand touching Kaname's body and quickly slapped it away.

"Mother?" asked Kouki.

Hysterical, Yuuki cried. "Don't touch him! Don't touch Kaname! He's mine and mine only!!" She glared at Kouki and it brought chill to him.

"Mother, calm down! There must be an explanation. What happened earlier?" he asked, stopping his mother from clawing at him asking him to leave. It was too much that Kouki slapped Yuuki to snap her out from her hysterical cries. "Enough already, woman!" he roared.

Yuuki looked at Kouki and felt her wet tears. Sobbing, she said, "I killed your father. Oh, I killed him! How will he be able to forgive me, Kouki? He told me of his story, how he appeared and how he replaced my dead brother. He was sorry and blamed himself for every death that happened. And I... I blamed him more." She continued to cry. "He was afraid that I'll hate him but I thought I wouldn't say it, but I did say the word. I told him I hated him, but—"

"But what?" asked Kouki. His voice was stern yet it was full of concern.

"I was nothing but a coward. Kaname's hurt yet I pushed him to the limit. I said he's a killer yet I—" she paused. "—I too am a killer. Oh, what have I done?!" she asked herself, wailing as the tears continued lingering on her face. Her face was damp and wet. It was too much. Too much.

--

.—Six Months Later—.

Ever since the event six months earlier, she has been visiting the port to see the setting sun. She always came there an hour before the setting sun and sat on the bench, staring at the colours of the sun, admiring the quiet atmosphere around the port. The only sounds she heard were the horns of the ships setting sail or ships that just arrived. Sometimes she would see couples sitting together, cuddling each other and enjoying their own moments. It was wonderful yet so sad. Because of her, she would never experience such joy anymore.

She realized she shed her tears and wiped it quickly. There was no point in regretting the incident that time. What was done was done. It was too late to fix anything thus there was no need to do anything. Only mourning for his death, who died because of her and only for her who couldn't understand the pain he has been through.

"If only I could stop the time and change the past, if only I am able to do that, I wouldn't be sitting here alone," she whispered to herself, hugging herself as she cried silently.

Unknown to her, someone else was watching her every time she came to visit. Holding his coat, standing still on the stairs, he watched his mother looking at nothingness every single evening. It was painful; she was probably in the state of madness if nothing was to be done. Yet, interfering with her unstable mental health, it could worsen her condition, thus he didn't do so. Every evening he would followed her from behind, standing a few feet behind her and watched her until she left by herself.

_I could tell her the truth but I don't think she would believe in my words. The chances were only ten to fifteen percent. Mother was headstrong, she would never listen to anyone, not even to her children. Her world only revolved along her time with father and in her state of mind, she 'killed' father and suffered from the consequences._

Kouki remembered the time his mother suddenly threw tantrum a week after his father supposed death. She went to her knees, begging at him asking to be punished. In a rational state, Kouki would never punish his mother for his father's death. It was simply a misunderstanding but it was hard to explain to Yuuki the truth.

_Father didn't die yet. That time, he released his own blood to regenerate himself. However, he did it when mother was half-hysterical with the shocking truth and when she saw blood on the covers, she thought father died. That was a simple misunderstanding but that was also father's own fault; he didn't move at all, his eyes closed as if he's dead and his breathing stopped. Knowing mother, her own husband died in her arms and she doesn't know what truly happen. Of course she would blame herself, emotionally._

The sun finally disappeared, only a thick line was available. Kouki's eyes glowed, it was the night of the hunt, and it was the time to be prepared for any sudden attacks, not to him but to his mother. He stood and waited until Yuuki rose from the bench. She walked rather slowly and poorly since the incident. After she was away from him, he followed her quietly. He doesn't feel like bothering his younger siblings. They were ten and eleven months, entering eleven years of age, thinking rationally, they wouldn't be allowed outside at this hour.

Since he was now the King of Vampires, leader of all vampires who approved of him, he was allowed to be anywhere he liked, even when it was a simple task of watching his mother in secret. Kouki didn't bother hiring bodyguards. He loathed outsiders who believe they have the idea to manage his important people, thus when Yuuki slowly losing her mind, he decided that he would manage her welfares in secret.

-

Kouki entered one of the rooms inside his castle and saw his siblings and several other young vampires preparing for the upcoming banquet. Originally, it was supposed to happen after the peace treaty but on that day, Kaname 'died' and Yuuki ended up hysterically half-crazy to do anything in her state of mind. The promised banquet was delayed until the later week but it was delayed until half a year later, everything was because Kouki was in no mood to celebrate the signed treaty nor does he want to see his mother sad while everyone else was happy celebrating the peace.

He touched one of the cloth and sighed as he said, "What's the point? It'll be delayed once again anyway." He left the cloth on the same table and sat on the couch. "You guys wasted your energy just to celebrate the banquet. It wouldn't happen, I won't permit it."

Azusa looked at her future husband and sighed. "There you go again, sighing and complaining. You never ever help us prepare for the banquet. Believe in me, Kouki, it'll happen this time. After all, your father will complete his regeneration soon. He'll come back, return your mother to her actual state and we can all be happy again. Plus, this banquet wouldn't start until next month. We have at least 3 weeks to prepare and the time for your father and mother to get back together."

The twins nodded at their future sister's words. "Come and help us, brother Kouki," invited Haruko. "We needed to finish the preparations. Everyone's lending a helping hand. You should as well, you're the king. The most powerful of all." The begged at him with crystal-cheerful eyes.

"You can dream," he said. "I refused. It wouldn't work, trust my words. Mark it, if you have to." He rose from the couch and walked away. "As long as mother is in such state, there's no way I'm hoping for something that may not be able to come true in the end!" he cried angrily.

The rest of the youngsters sighed and looked at each other.

"He would never listen, never. How can we do this if we don't have his support?" asked the twins sadly.

Azusa calmed the twins and said, "The greatest gift that Yuuki-sama can have is the existence of her dear husband and your father. I'm sure when Kaname-sama has finally returned, he'll cheer her up. Of course, Kouki may not approve of this but we'll keep going. I mean, you're not going to give up this important moment right?"

"But—" the rest said but quickly hushed by Azusa.

"Hey, remember that important things always come too fast, we don't often get it at the right moment?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "Well, this is a surprise for Yuuki-sama and Kaname-sama but the one who we're trying to surprise aren't them, but to Kouki. This banquet is to celebrate Kouki's first time as the King of Vampires and the representative for the signed treaty, which means, if he doesn't want such thing, we'll make a surprise for him." She winked at everyone else as they finally got her meaning.

Azusa continued tying up the ribbons. _It will work; I'll prove you wrong, Kouki!_

--

.—A year—.

Kouki grumbled as he inspected the room, supposedly the room expected to be used as the banquet hall for the event promised a year ago. He clenched his fists and said, "I did told all of you it wouldn't work but no one will listen. You'll try to prove me wrong but it'll never reach the idea. Seriously, wasting all your time, money and materials are just wasting everything!" He scolded all of them, including Azusa who was the main contributor to the plan.

"I was sure Kaname-sama will revive soon, except I didn't expect it to be a year. You said that he'll awaken six months ago but he didn't," said Azusa, not looking at Kouki's eyes, knowing how scary he'll be. It's like a curse!

Kouki touched and pinched his nose. "I didn't mean it seriously. I didn't know when father will revive. It could take a long time just for one revival. It could be six months or even a year, or a decade or one century!" he complained.

"How about your mother? It's been a year! She has suffered a lot more than anyone else. Yuuki-sama blamed herself in the death of Kaname-sama! She kept on wandering at the port and at the beach. Every time I went to see her with my mother, she'll keep mumbling and saying the same thing over and over again. She's getting crazy and we have to do something!" she cried. "Don't you have any care for your mother? You're not letting her like this, aren't you?"

Kouki stiffened. He went to the windows and said, "Right now, he should be there."

"Who?" asked Azusa.

"Kaname."

Her arms dropped to her sides as she went to the windows and saw what he saw. Slowly, she hugged Kouki and smiled at the scene they were about to see. _Thank you. Finally._

-

The poem is written by David SmithWhite at PoemHunter. Thank you for the inspirational writing.

— In my own remembering,  
I can see so many things.  
Days of bliss were much too brief.  
Longer nights of pain and grief.  
In my own remembering,  
all my sins forgive. —

She grasped the air to catch anything lingering to it, yet, the air was invisible; when she opened her palms, and there was nothing except the ticklish feelings from the memories she lost. She sobbed at the last memories of him. She remembered her moments with him. The only thing she wished she could have was the happy ending to their tale.

— Memory, can never be,  
mere fact or history.  
Memory, is more complex;  
of mute agenda and subtext.  
Memory, will flow and ebb,  
according to one's mental web.  
Memory, a visceral mix,  
of deja vu and subtle tricks. —

He told her the truth. After a year feeling her loss, she could understand everything better and clearer. He was no longer there but that doesn't mean she cannot figure out the truth. With no references and no one to talk to, she accepted her belief based on his words. _His only, last words. _

— In my own remembering,  
unhappy themes remove thy sting.  
Regret may prove the heart impure.  
The loss of love must be endured.  
In my own remembering,  
all my sins forgive. —

It was too late to ask for change but that doesn't mean that she cannot change her style of life. She suffered for one whole year and she hurt many others who watched her from behind. She closed her eyes; Kouki was the last to see his father alive with her. As their eldest child, the burden was a lot to bear. Kaname was the one who protected Kouki with his strength, shielding Kouki with his honour and the first to believe in him as himself and it brought trust to the people who approved him as their leader.

— Memory, will often be,  
a twisted tale of mystery.  
Memory, can be repressed,  
or triggered by an idle jest.  
Memory, is sure to vex,  
unstring the mind, the bow and flex.  
Memory, and core defects,  
become combined in blind reflex.  
Memory, is never proof,  
to hold aloft or keep aloof.  
Memory, is claw and tooth,  
an ancient art and modern truth. —

I smiled at myself. "Aaah," I sighed. "The days ahead will be much better now. I took a year just to recover but the memories will always stay, it will always haunt my days but it would never be a bad thing, just full of good memories. Yes, that's it. That's the one. I will live ahead, even with you existing only as my memories," she said, ending her words with a soft cry.

— In my own remembering,  
the myth of self's - a holy being.  
Righteous faith is never wrong.  
No doubt infects my public song.  
In my own remembering,  
I begin to live. —

As I cheered for a new found life, I heard a step from behind. It must has been Kouki, as usual, ever since I found out he has been religiously following me every single evening, watching me sitting at the port, I know that whoever that followed me would always be Kouki. I smiled and turned around. I thought it was Kouki.

I dropped my hands on the floor and blinked twice. It was impossible.

When he smiled, I returned the smile, my heart wrenched, my heart went sore. "Kaname—" I said, smiling cheerfully. "I thought—" I started. "I thought that something happened but I was wrong, it wasn't a dream, it's the truth after all."

Kaname dropped to his knees as soon as he reached me. He cradled my face and kissed my lips. The same taste that I haven't had for a year, oh yes; a year has been too long. I pushed myself to him and kissed him back. I missed his mouth, I missed his smell, and I missed everything about him. It's just like Kaname, to be Kaname. Yes, my husband was not dead. I hugged him close and cried on his shoulders. He was alive, looking the same as always and I am truly... I am truly in love with him and would never regret that he has finally returned. _Thank you, thank you, and thank you._

--

Azusa applauded happily as she looked at the success of the promised banquet. Everything was in order, everyone was there with beautiful clothes and styles; married people brought their cute children to the event and like expected the relationship between humans and vampires became stronger. Then, she spotted her Aunt Tsukiko talking with her husband and her son around her. She smiled; her cousin wasn't enjoying being locked to her mother all the time so she went to rescue him.

"Aunt!" she cried. "Shuu should play with my siblings, they're anxiously waiting for his arrival. Can you please let him go and play with his cousins, please?" she asked after hugging her aunt. She hugged her uncle as well.

Tsukiko nodded and waved at her son as the two left to meet their cousins. Shuu smiled and thanked his cousin for the help and Azusa simply said, "No problem! I'm happy to help you! It's time to have fun with everyone! Talk with your cousins, other children and the human children as well. They'll be fun!"

"Okay!" he said and there he went to play.

She clapped her hands and scanned around the place. Everything was well. She smiled and skipped towards her father's side. She would wait for her husband-to-be then; she's set with her plan. "Ha-ha!" she said happily.

-

Yuuki straightened Kaname's ribbon as he in return tied the ribbons on the back of her dress. Laughing together, they shared a kiss. When she finished tying his ribbon, she went to the other side of his body, caressing him slowly and gently. Kaname chuckled and scolded her with her naughty hands. She replied, "Will you tie me on bed and punish me there instead? Now?" She winked at him and he hugged her.

"Later, I guess. We have guests to entertain. Once we're done with them, then we can do more than just tying you on bed," he whispered, kissing her smooth cheeks. Together, they laughed again and danced slowly.

"Okay, but that's a promise, 'kay?" she said

He nodded and hugged her close.

-

Kouki looked at the crowd from the stage. Smiling, he was proud of his woman's work. "Guess she was right after all these months of scolding and quarreling with me. Azusa, you're everything a man can ever ask for," he commented to himself. Stepping down from the stairs, he walked towards his woman but stopped when he saw a familiar figure.

His eyes widened when he saw the silver-haired man again, but instead of being alone, he was accompanied with a woman and a young child. Seeing that the group was heading towards Azusa, Kouki hurriedly went to their side, waiting to stop any movements. Zero turned around and moved towards his direction; without thinking he forced himself to walk passed Zero, with a glare when their eyes met. Zero noticed the message and simply ignored him but stopped a few feet afterwards.

Holding Marika's hand tightly, he said, "The spoiled brat has finally become a king. How typical, that father of yours. I should have known it'll end like this." As soon as he finished saying those words, he walked away, leading his wife and daughter.

"Humph, you're the loser here, Kiryuu Zero. You failed to do anything to return your honor. Now, you have to work with us vampires and make sure the peace is intact. You must be aware that we will do as much harm as we could, the bloodier, the better it'll be," threatened Kouki, his face expression changing into a likeness of a monster.

Zero turned and looked at Kouki. "I took back about your father's similarity with yours, you're much worse that him. What an eyesore!" he said, glaring at the child.

"Aww, how scary. Just saying, you're still my enemy despite the peace treaty successfully signed a year ago. I don't see you there at all so I don't expect you to listen to any treaty."

"Fine. We'll be enemies until the end of our lives. And you surely never listen to what you've signed before, what a shame," snarled Zero.

"Kiryuu Zero," he started.

"Stop calling my name with my surname, you mongrel. Do you have some kind of fetish or what?" he asked, growling.

Kouki chuckled. "NO. I just don't like calling you 'Zero', you are after all, a zero hero. A nothing. It's better to call you 'Kiryuu Zero' rather than 'Zero', you crab!" he shot back.

"Crab?!" He asked himself, _WHAT'S WITH CALLING ME A CRAB?!_

-

Kaname and Yuuki were already there at the banquet entertaining their guests; they arrived earlier than Kouki and a bit later after Azusa when she reached Aidou's place. Both of them were wearing gold-and-red themed clothes, standing next to each other, even if Yuuki remained shorter than Kaname for almost 20 centimetres.

Yuuki was looking for Yori but failed for the time being. It was hard to find anyone within the large crowd, with dazzling clothes and full with chattering, not to mention her short height, she had to stand on Kaname's shoes just to get a great view. Kaname had to pause his laughter not to break her bubbles.

"Yuuki, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Yori, Kaname. I wonder where she is. She said she'll come," she said, hugging Kaname tightly to prevent her from falling. When she moved her face across Kaname's face, she noticed how tall Kaname was. Apparently, she was being lifted by Kaname to enable her to find Yori better. "I didn't know you're this tall and I'm at your height with your hands lifting me."

Kaname looked at Yuuki and kissed the tip of her nose. "I just want to feel your bottom, ehehe," he blurted the truth. Instantly, Yuuki blushed and choked herself. She punched his chest, her face still red from the truth. "Yes, I'm a pervert. I love you," he said, caressing her face with his own. He slowly released her as her feet touched the ground.

Yuuki returned the affection, hugging him with all she could. After Kaname's revival a month ago, the two have been spending time together with themselves. With Kouki managing the affairs of the vampires' society, Kaname has more time with Yuuki. His Yuuki. They have been spending the time locked in their bedroom, playing with each other's bodies, hugging all the time and kissing, like usual. The separation of one year was a constant hit on both people and they're atoning it by doing their everyday things.

"Ahem, sorry to disturb. Kaname-kun, Yuuki," called someone with a familiar tone of voice. Yuuki quickly turned around and her face brightened with the person who called for them. "Hello again. It has been a while. A year has passed since I last came here. How are the two of you?" he asked, still cheerful and tearful with the scene.

Yuuki hugged Cross and said, "We were fine. I was very sad when Kaname supposedly died but I was given another chance to atone my mistakes. I am glad that he came back alive." She returned to Kaname and hugged her. "I don't think I'll live if Kaname's gone for real."

Cross understood her reasons and slowly told her, "True love is something your mother always believes in. She wished that you'll become happy and live like a human but I guess that part of you will always stay intact. Your true nature as a vampire. It is hard to change what you're born originally with." Yuuki agreed with his words. "You are a vampire but you are a happy one. Juri-san said that often, she's a vampire and she's quite happy with her life, with her husband and her children. Every one of us wished to become vampires but Juri-san was the opposite. I adored her enthusiasm."

"Me too. And Kaname as well. Kouki-kun quite adored his late grandmother even if they never meet at all. He always enjoys listening to mother's story. Although sometimes he felt something was wrong that time but I'll correct him myself." Yuuki said with joy, not noticing a grumbling sound behind Kaien Cross.

Yuuki gasped and closed her mouth with her hand. "Kouki—!" she cried. Kaname hugged her from behind and said it was too late. _You just have to deal with it, trust me; it'll work in the end. Kouki can control himself when needed to. He won't make fight against Cross._

"Cross Kaien-san." said Kouki with respect.

"Kouki-kun, how are you?" asked Cross in return.

The sinister-looking feeling pierced through Cross and he felt the jolt of lightning at the same time. Sweating, Cross waited for the answer from the child of the daughter he has taken as his adopted daughter. Seeing Kouki's expression changing into a happy looking one, it was a sign of relief and he slowly smiled but a sharp glance and Cross stiffened once again.

"Cross-san, may I ask you not to step in my family again? It's pretty disturbing?" he asked, still growling. He accepts no answer besides a 'yes'.

Cross nodded, weak. "Kouki-kun, you're the King of Vampires but if your attitude is like this, the peace won't work. You respected your grandmother, don't you? If Juri-san can see good in humans, you can as well."

Something cracked and Cross stepped back. Juri-san was the same the last time she was angry. Cross looked aside and said again, "But I mean it, Juri-san, although she gets angry all the time—"

"Enough already!" he cried. "Say one word of grandmother's name and I don't mind kicking you far, far, far away from this land!" he roared.

Yuuki cried and scolded Kouki with his threat. Kaname calmed his wife and carefully told Kouki that it's no use to say something like that. Cross was only concerned with Kouki's attitude. "You've never met humans, well, proper good-natured humans. It's hard to change it now but you can start learning, no?" suggested Kaname.

Kouki stiffened ad flushed. "Fine!" he said and left the scene.

Yuuki sighed in relief and said, "I'm very sorry, Chairman. I didn't mean what Kouki said."

Cross shook his head and said, "I'll get used to it anyway. He's still young, no problem right? He'll rule your people and as time passed, he'll get to know the humans. Just like Juri-san a long time ago. That's how I met her, although I clearly didn't give her the good first impression. I found out she's a vampire and set to hunt her but I was defeated by her with such small force."

"Wow. Mother must be very powerful that time," exclaimed Yuuki.

"Purebloods are powerful, Yuuki. As long as they know how to control their powers, no one can defeat them. It's useful, that's why we Purebloods move alone every time during the hunt," explained Kaname. He smiled at her and made her smile as well. Cross smiled as well.

It was a short moment but it has a meaning after all. The couple continued entertaining their guests and Kaname noticed a familiar figure, not alone, but with a beautiful child. He smiled when their eyes met.

-

"Ichijou," Kaname greeted his old friend. "Certainly has been a while."

Takuma nodded and said, "Yes, it has been a while. The healing process took a bit longer than expected. I just can't believe 'your' healing process was shorter and faster than mine. But I guess it's better than having to suffer all the time."

"Ichijou-san! Oh my god, what a beautiful child you have. What's her name?" enquired Yuuki as she shook hands with the child next to Takuma.

Takuma laughed and said, "This is Misa, Yuuki-chan. Misa, this is Yuuki and this is Kaname. He's my old friend and they're the ones who saved me."

"Pureblood king?" asked Misa, her eyes staring deep into Kaname's.

"Ah.. Well, it's his son who is the king now, Misa-chan but you could say that Kaname is still the one and only Pureblood king," said Takuma plainly, making Misa laughed at her father.

Yuuki patted Misa's head as she asked how old Misa was and she answered with such pretty voice. "Eleven years old."

"You're older than my children, that's something. Haha, well, you'll meet with my children, they're twins and they're a bit identical. You should go and play with them. Okay?" invited Yuuki. Misa nodded and hugged her. "Awwww, how cute, Ichijou-san!"

Yuuki left with Misa to find the twins, leaving Kaname with Takuma as they began their actual talk.

"A very beautiful child, I see. Guess the beautiful gene in Sara existed in her child. The Shirabuki clan may have disappeared but the line will still continue under the guise of the Ichijou clan after all. Still, status and classes have no meaning in this time. Kouki-kun denied the existence of such classes so now, we are equal. Such a good news, I guess?" said Kaname, smiling.

Ichijou nodded. "No more Council, no more difference of classes, everyone's equal. That's good news, Kaname. I'm glad. There's no need for such unnecessary burden anymore. We can all live in peace, forever and ever. Now I see you're smiling all the time. Guess love really made the best of you, huh?" he asked.

Flushing, "Guess so. Yuuki and the children are a blessing. They always make a large stupid mess and I have to solve it all the time. Plus, I have no reason to return to the world where I feel as if everyone's pointing at my mistake. It was simple but the burden was heavy. Even if I leave, no one will let me go. No one will. None." Kaname shook his head and looked at the sky. "Mistakes happen, but that time, everyone's been hating one another, blaming each other and not knowing if what they did was right or wrong. It's cruel and crazy."

"I understand. It's pressure. When people want something, they'll try to take it from you. I understand your pain, although I was wondering, why were you easily attracted to Yuuki? I mean, I know you're attracted to her even more before I see it clearly in Cross Academy but there must be something going on in your past. Could it be—"

"Hush," said Kaname, grinning. "I don't remember anything, Ichijou. If what you think ended up being the truth, then I supposed no matter where I go, she'll go as well. Yet, I love Yuuki the way she is now, no matter who she is, no matter what she is. If she's a different person in that time, then I don't care. I was given a second chance to fix my mistakes and although I remember bits, I'll never ask for more. This is my destiny. My very own."

Takuma nodded in silence. "It's your life, Kaname-kun. Your own life, treasure it."

"How about you? Not finding someone special?" asked Kaname.

"Misa is my special one. I'll take care and protect her until she find her own special one. Kaname-kun, thank you for telling me Sara's last wish. In the end, her heart was still with our daughter. The least I could repay her was to give Misa the name her mother intended to give. Thanks a lot."

"Your welcome."

Kaname closed his eyes; every scenes flashed inside his mind, past to present and present to past. Everything seemed to make sense to him now. Some of the scenes weren't clear to him, yet it was a part of him. Breathing slowly, his mind flashed to the image of Yuuki. Yuuki when she was a baby, when she was a toddler, when she was a child, when she was a teenager and when she's an adult. There were a mix of emotions on every image he was seeing, yet it referred to his one and only love.

And that's the end to the tale of Ominous Hours.

-----

**(TBC)**

**A/N:** *breathed in* I wonder if you like that ending. Well guys, this is the end of Ominous Hours. I don't know how long it took to finish the whole chapter. I'm stuck with Kouki/Kaien part. If you're wondering about the lack of KoukixAzusa story, don't worry, the special chapter will be about the couple and Azusa will question Kouki's hatred towards humans. Let see how he answers it.

Well, now that's OH's done for good. I can continue on Advar de Lucia as well as two or three new stories to make. I planned on a Kaname-centric story, 11 chapters planned. The other is just a simple oneshot based on a KxY fanart I saw. The fanart was beautiful, so y'know, random ideas popped out without any reasons. Heh.

Enjoy and hopefully y'all review!! *hugs and kisses*


End file.
